Let Me Be Your Hero
by Cena-holic8
Summary: Nicole Massaro is Ashley Massaro's sister. After coming out of an abusive relationship, Nicole agrees to come on the road with Ashley. After only a couple of hours, she is attacked. Who was there to save her? John CenaxOC extended summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**This story I just thought of the other night. Since I'm having writers block with the other story I decided to do this one. Don't worry though to the people who are reading my other one, I'm working on chapter 22 thanks to the ideas people are giving me, so it should be up soon**

**First of all I DISCLAIM ALL WWE SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY! Although I wish I could own John Cena for a day lmao : **

**So hope you like this one and remember r&r oh and I almost forgot, I got the title of this story from the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias. **

**Extended Summary-Nicole Massaro is Ashley Massaro's little sister. After coming out of an abusive relationship, Nicole agrees to come on the road with her sister. After only a couple hours, Nicole is attacked by her abusive ex. Who was there to save her? John Cena. After that Nicole decides that it would be best if she stayed with her sister for awhile. She becomes best friends with John Cena. John promises her that he will always be there to protect her. But unknown to Nicole, John realizes that he is falling in love with her. Is Nicole falling in love too? Will he tell her or keep it to himself? And can he keep his promise to her?**

Chapter 1

"Come on Nicole, we're going to miss our flight if you don't hurry your ass up." Ashley Massaro called up the stairs to her sister. Her sister was always the last one to be ready to go anywhere. It's been like that ever since Ashley could remember. Usually she was the one that always made their mom late.

"I'm coming!" Nicole yelled back. She hurried down the stairs. She was carrying two suitcases and a duffel bag. "Jeez, you can be so impatient!"

You could tell that these two were sisters. Nicole Massaro looked very much like her sister Ashley. They had the same bright blue eyes, nose, full lips, and shape. Even though Nicole was a few years younger than Ashley, she was a little bit taller. The only difference was that Nicole had long brown hair with black streaks and Ashley had blonde black streaked hair. The girls got black streaks together because Ashley wanted Nicole to do it with her.

The two Massaro sisters are very close. They shared the same style for almost everything. So they got along great. Nicole always wanted to be just like her sister. All through school, Ashley was always there for Nicole. Since there wasn't no huge age gap between them, it wasn't hard to stay close. The only time that they were really apart was when Ashley started to go to a wrestling school while Nicole was still in high school. But they still were tight with each other. Ashley was always protecting Nicole, whether it was from classmates to boys, even some of their own family members. Ashley took it upon herself to always protect Nicole from any harm.

"Well it's not my fault that you waited 'til the last minute to pack!" Ashley said to her sister.

"I just hate traveling." Nicole rolled her eyes, "And you know it! Remind me again, why I'm going on the road with you."

Ashley looked at her sister, "You know why. But you also need to get out of the city for once in your life. Besides I know you will have a blast. Who knows, we might even find you a job in the WWE."

"Yeah right." Nicole carried out all her luggage out to the car. She put them in the backseat along with Ashley's stuff. She got in the car and Ashley drove off to the airport. They got their luggage checked in and boarded the plane. They were on their way to Miami, FL.

"You Ok, Nikki?" Ashley asked looking over at her sister. Nicole was gripping the armchair so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Yeah, I just hate planes." Nicole said quickly.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Ok, just close your eyes and breathe evenly in and out. Open your eyes when you think that you have calmed down."

"Ok" Nicole did as she was told. She opened her eyes after about a good 10 minutes. "Alright, I'm good."

"That's good. I know you hate planes Nikki, but I have to get to Miami as soon as possible. You know how Vince is."

"It's ok Ash. I just want to thank you for pushing me to go with you and get away from well you know who.' Nicole looked down at her lap.

"Anything for my baby sister. You know I'll always be here to protect you, especially form him." Ashley said disgusted.

Nicole looked at Ashley pleadingly, "Please let's not bring that up. We have plenty time to talk about that. Let's just have a nice flight."

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry" Ashley apologized.

"It's fine. Now let's talk about Matt, your new boyfriend that I can't wait to meet.' Nicole suggested. At the mention of his name, Ashley talked excitedly about him. All Nicole got in to that conversation was a smile.

**At Miami Airport**

_**2 Hours Later**_

Matt Hardy and John Cena were waiting, outside in the Miami Airport parking lot, for Ashley and her little sister. Both John and Matt have never met Ashley Massaro's little sister before so this could be interesting.

"Remind me again, why I'm here with you, waiting for _your _girlfriend." John asked Matt.

"Because you're my best friend and wanted you to be here just in case I got bored waiting for her." Matt answered John.

"Well shouldn't they be getting off soon?" John asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah, do you wanna go with me to go see if their plane landed instead of waiting outside looking like a big dork?" Matt asked smirking.

"Ha-ha funny. Yeah I'll go with you. Might as well right."

John and Matt made their way into the airport and saw that the plane from New York had landed so they went to go wait for them. After about 5 minutes, Matt heard someone yell "Mattie!"

Matt turned around and saw Ashley walking towards him. "Ashes!" He scooped her up and hugged her tight. He turned to look at the girl beside his girlfriend.

She looked almost exactly like Ashley except she was a little taller and her hair was brown. "You must be Nicole."

"Yeah" Nicole smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Matt. Believe me, I've heard so much about you."

"I'm sure you have" Matt winked at Ashley, who was blushing a deep red. "And I'd like you to meet my best friend, John Cena."

Nicole looked at the man Matt was pointing to. Now Nicole watched a little wrestling, back when she was a kid, and a little now whenever she thought of it but she remembered John. He really was a handsome guy and had the cutest blue eyes Nicole had ever seen on a man. She was sure that he was a ladies man.

"Hi, very nice to meet you" Nicole stuck out her hand.

"Hey, likewise" John took her hand and shook it. He looked her up and down. She was wearing hip hugger jeans that did exactly what they were supposed to. She wore just a plain black t-shirt but the t-shirt hugged her curves. She had her hair up in a half pony tail and had very light make up on. 'Wow if this is what she looks like when she isn't going anywhere special, I wonder what she looks like all done up' he thought. She was nice on the eyes.

"How was your flight?" he asked her.

"Scary" Nicole answered, "I just hate planes."

John flashed her that dimpled smile. 'He has dimples too? Man this guy probably has every girl falling at his feet' Nicole thought. "Yeah, I'm not a big fan of them either. But you get used to it after traveling a lot."

"Nikki hates heights ever since she was a little girl." Ashley explained, "Anyways let's get going. I wanna see this hotel that we're staying at."

"Ok" Matt said, "Let's get going. We have to get your luggage."

They went to the luggage claim and Matt got Ashley's stuff. Nicole went to go grab her own but John stopped her.

"I'll get it for you" John said picking up her two suitcases and duffel bag.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. You can't have a pretty girl like you carry all of this." John gave her that sweet smile and they made their way out to the car. Nicole still was taken aback by John's comment about her being pretty. She hadn't heard a guy call her that in a long time.

The guys put the girls' suitcases in the trunk of the car. John was driving and Matt sat up front while Ashley and Nicole sat in the back together. Matt and Ashley started talking about what seemed like nothing but they had a lot to say. Nicole must have been really tired because she drifted off to sleep.

"_Did you do my laundry like I told you to?" he yelled from the living room._

_Nicole was in the kitchen trying to make his dinner like he wanted it done. "No I haven't gotten to it yet" Nicole yelled back at him. "I can't do two things at once.'_

"_What did you say?" he walked into the kitchen._

_She turned to face him, "I said I haven't gotten to it. So quit being an asshole about it because I can't do two things at once." _

_He slapped her across the face and she fell back against the counter, rubbing the red spot._

"_Don't you ever use that tone of voice to me again and don't you ever call me a asshole again." He grabbed her hair while he said this and slammed her to the ground. She just laid there on the verge of tears. He just sauntered back into the living room. She pulled herself together and got up to make the rest of his dinner._

"_You better have the rest of my dinner done in the next 15 minutes or it'll be worse than that."_

_In the end he didn't like what she made him, even though it was exactly what he wanted. He gave her a bloody nose that night._

She woke up with a gasp. Ashley and Matt were staring at her and John kept looking back at her while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Nikki, are you ok?" Ashley asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just uh had a bad dream is all.' Nicole reassured Ashley.

Ashley knew what that meant and she didn't want to discuss it with her in front of the guys. "Ok" Ashley turned to John, "Are we there yet?"

"You sound like a little kid when you say that" John smiled, "No, but almost."

Ashley let out a sigh and fell back against the seat. She looked over at Nicole, who was really pale and had a misty look in her eyes. Ashley reached over and took her hand. Nicole gave her a small smile and turned her head to look back out the window. Matt kept quiet and John kept sneaking glances at Nicole. He strangely felt so bad for her even though he didn't know what was wrong. He just could sense something bad happened awhile ago.

Finally, they arrived at the hotel. John and Matt got the luggage and carried them up to the girls' room. Nicole got the card key from the main desk and the four of them made their way up to the room. Nicole slid the card key and John dropped the luggage on the floor. Matt did the same.

"Thanks Matt" Ashley gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're welcome Ashes." Matt smiled.

"Thanks for carrying my luggage John" Nicole said.

"You're welcome.' John smiled. Nicole turned away form him but John said, "Hey, don't I get a special thank you."

Nicole laughed, "What does that mean?"

"Hmm, for right now a hug from a pretty lady will do."

"Sorry, don't know you well enough." Nicole smiled. "Maybe next time."

"I'll hold you to that." John told her.

Ashley smiled. She loved to see her baby sister smile. 'I don't think I've seen her smile this much in a long time' she thought, 'Well ever since she met that bastard, she hardly ever was happy.'

"so" Ashley spoke up, "Why don't we four meet up for dinner and clubbing? Sine I think we don't have a house show tonight."

"Nope, dinner and clubbing sounds good to me" Matt said, "How about you John?"

"Sorry, I hate to miss it but I already have a date tonight." John said.

"I should have known, who with?" Ashley asked smiling.

"Mickie James" John answered.

Ashley screwed up her face, "John why in the hell did you agree to go out with her? She's a bitchy, whiny snob."

"I know, but she's hot so why not?" John smirked.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "You mean she's a bitch and you're going out with her just because she's hot and probably going to get some?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

She laughed a little, "Nothing I was just curious."

"Sure you were" John smirked again, "Speaking of that, I have to meet her in a half hour so I'll see you guys later."

"Bye John" they said together. He left and Ashley turned to Nicole.

"Why did you ask him that?"

"Because it confirmed that he is indeed a man whore" Nicole laughed. Matt and Ashley laughed with her.

"He's really not that bad of a guy" Matt said.

"I'm sure he's not. Btu when I first saw him I thought man this guy looks like the biggest man whore I have seen." Nicole said.

"Just wait until you meet Randy Orton." Matt said. Ashley laughed at that.

After they were done kidding around, Ashley told Matt to meet her and Nicole in 45 minutes and kissed him goodbye. After Matt left, Ashley and Nicole went to dress for dinner and clubbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ginny-potter-07 and pinkXXpunkXXprincess for the reviews. You guys rock and I just love getting reviews lol. So hope you all like this chapter.**

**Remember r&r **

Chapter 2

After 45 minutes of getting ready the two sisters emerged from the bathroom. Ashley 3was wearing a white short dress with a v-neck. She straightened her black streaked blonde hair and put a little dark make up. Nicole was dressed in a tight, short black dress. It was off one shoulder and it showed off her long legs. Ashley convinced her to curl her hair and with the help of Ashley, it was curled perfectly. She were lighter make up than Ashley. They looked stunning.

"Nicole, you look absolutely gorgeous" Ashley told her, "I'm glad I convinced you to curl your hair."

"Thanks Ash" Nicole smiled, "You look gorgeous yourself."

"Yeah, but not as good as you" Ashley smiled, "Now let's go meet Matt. Did you grab your phone and purse?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Nicole grabbed her purse and stuck her cell phone into it, "Good thing you reminded me."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

Then Nicole heard her phone go off. She looked up at Ashley but then started to root through her purse. She found it and looked at the caller ID. She saw that it was an unlisted number and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

No answer, except what sounded like heavy breathing.

"Hello?" she asked again confused. Then she heard a click and the line went dead.

"Who was it?" Ashley asked.

"I have no idea. The number was unlisted and when I answered it, there was no answer. Just what sounded like heavy breathing."

"Weird" Ashley said, "Probably just a wrong number. Well come on, let's not keep Matt waiting."

"Ok" Nicole said. Her and Ashley walked out of the room and went down to the lobby. Matt was already down there, dressed at his best. When he saw them his eyes got really big.

"Wow" he said, "You girls clean up really nice."

They both giggled. Ashley kissed him on the cheek, "You do too baby. So where are we headed."

"Well there's a club and it's pretty good. It has a nice restaurant attached to it so do you two stunning sisters just want to head there?" Matt asked smirking.

"Sounds good" Ashley agreed, "You ok with that Nicole?"

"Yeah it's fine with me."

"Wow, I'm going to have two of the most gorgeous women in the whole restaurant around my arm. Damn I'm so lucky." Matt grinned. Ashley slapped him playfully on the arm and Nicole just laughed and shook her head.

They took Matt's rental car and headed into the restaurant/club.

"So Nicole" Matt said, "How long are you traveling with Ashley?"

"Umm, only a couple of months" Nicole answered.

"No, as long as you need to" Ashley chimed in.

"Whatever Ashley" Nicole smiled and rolled her eyes at her sister. They arrived at the restaurant/club. They walked in the restaurant part and were seated at a table. They ordered their food and waited. Ashley and Matt started to talk about random things and Nicole cut in once or twice. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard someone yell "Boo" right in her ear. She spun around and looked up. It was John Cena and a woman she never seen before. 'That must be Mickie' she thought.

"Jeez, John. You can at least say hi instead of nearly giving me a heart attack." Nicole said while putting a hand over her heart.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun now would it" John smiled, "Well Nicole, this is Mickie James. Mickie, this is Nicole Massaro. You know the one I was telling you about."

"Oh, now the name has a face" Mickie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey John" Ashley waved then her eyes fell on the woman beside him, "Mickie."

"Ashley" Mickie said back.

"Hey Man" Matt waved. He could feel the tension building between Ashley and Mickie and he was hoping that John got the hint and leave because these girls were not getting along.

"Hey Matt" John said, "Well we were just leaving. I saw you guys come in and thought I would say hey! Are you guys heading over to the club part after you eat?" John asked.

"Yeah, that's what we are planning on." Matt answered.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later on then" John waved. He left with Mickie hooked to his arm like she was glued to him.

"So what did you think of that piece of work?" Ashley asked Nicole rolling her eyes.

"She seemed well… bitchy" Nicole said finding the right world.

"Yeah that's just her natural way. I swear she was like glued to him." Ashley laughed, "Well you're going to miss my best friend tomorrow and she hates Mickie with a burning passion."

"Great, I can't wait!" Nicole exclaimed. Then their food arrived. They all ate quickly. Matt paid the bill and they walked over to the club part. Loud music was blaring and it was somewhat crowded. They found a table and talked for a little bit. Then 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace started to play.

"I love this song!" Ashley and Nicole both said at the same time.

Matt laughed, "Well then let's go dance." They followed matt and danced with him. Moving there hips to the music and he tried to keep up but almost everyone could see that they made up a dance for that song. Then the song was over and the next one was 'It Ends Tonight' by All-American Rejects. Matt and Ashley started to slow dance and Nicole told Ashley she was heading back to the table. On her way there someone stopped her and whispered in her ear.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be left all alone."

She turned around and saw that it was John looking at her.

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"Yes really. It's a dangerous world out there. Who knows what kind of guy is ready to take you and do harm to you." John smiled.

"You mean a guy like you?" she giggled.

"Ouch" he said pretending to be hurt, "I think you owe me a dance after that comment."

"Uhh no" she laughed.

"Please" he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"But the song is over" she said when it ended. The next song was another slow song, 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne.

"And it's another slow song. Come on, dance with me." He smirked.

"Where's Mickie?" she asked.

"Let's just say I ditched her because she was getting on my last nerves."

She laughed, "Ok John, let's dance."

He pulled her into his arms and they swayed to the song.

"I just wanted to say you look absolutely beautiful tonight." John said in here ear.

"Thank you" she replied, "You know I don't think I have been ever called beautiful before and you and Matt have been saying that ever since I got off the plane."

"It's because it's true." John smiled at her.

"You know" she said while dancing with him, "Now that I think about it, I haven't laughed this much in a long time."

"That's good I hope" he smiled.

"Yeah it is" she smiled back, "I mean in only a few hours I have laughed and smiled more than I had in the past 10 months."

"Might I ask why?" John asked.

Her smile fell, "No, I don't like talking about it."

"Then we don't have too," he said as soon as he saw her smile fade from her face, "Let's just dance."

She gave him a small smile, "Sounds good to me." They swayed more to the song for a little bit more but then the song ended.

"Thanks for the dance." Nicole said.

"Hey anytime." He said.

Then Nicole saw Mickie giving her an evil glare from across the room, "Umm don't look now but Mickie found you and she doesn't look happy."

"Oh great, and thanks for the heads up" he turned away from her and walked over to Mickie. Nicole giggled and went to go find Ashley and Matt. They were sitting at their table talking.

"Hey" Nicole yelled to Ashley.

"Hey Nikki, I saw you and John dancing."

"Yeah, he said I should be left alone and he wanted to dance with me." Nicole smiled.

"He's right" Matt smirked.

"Well I'm heading to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Nicole said to Ashley.

"Ok, hurry back," Ashley told her.

Nicole was searching for a bathroom and she found one. She made her way over to it and opened the door. She turned on the light and saw that it was a single bathroom. When she started to walk in she felt a hard push and heard the door slam her inside.

"What the hell?" she said angrily. She spun around and all the color drained from her face.

"Hi Nicole" the person said, "Did you forget to tell me that you were leaving?"

"Paul!" Nicole said. Fear washed all over her body. "How did you know I was here?"

"That doesn't matter, Nicole." Paul started to get the anger in his voice that was all too familiar, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I did tell you, Paul. I said I couldn't do this anymore and live with you beating on me all the time. I broke up with you but you apparently didn't want to listen to me. So I'm traveling with my sister because I couldn't take being there and this is the only way to get away."

"Don't even get me started on that slut, you call your sister" Paul yelled, "Just tell me the truth, you came out here to be with that guy."

"What guy?" Nicole asked confused.

"That guy you were dancing with just a minute ago. You're probably sleeping with him. You probably have been for awhile because that's what whores do." Paul said angrily.

"Paul, John is just a friend. I've only known him a few hours and I can honestly say, he's a better man that you could ever be" Nicole raised her voice, "And you can call me all the names you want but don't ever call my sister a slut!"

He slapped her in the face, "And you need to learn to never raise your voice to me like that!" he calmed his voice down and had a sick smile spread across his face, "Now I don't care anymore. I just want what I came for. Do you remember what we did before you left?"

Nicole knew that smile and she knew what he was talking about. Tears of fear came to her eyes, "No Paul please. Never again."

"Yes again, it's the least you could do for leaving me like you did." Paul stepped towards her.

"No it's not. You RAPED me! I don't owe you a thing!" Nicole took a step backwards.

"You sound like you have a choice Nicole." Paul grabbed her by the hair and pushed her face first against the wall. She let out a yelp in pain. "Because you don't have one."

He started to pull at her dress but she started to try to kick him. He spun her around so she was facing him and pulled the front of her dress. It ripped in the front and she held it up while he tried to pull it down. She bit his arm and he stepped back a little bit and she ran for the door. He pulled her by the hair and she roughly fell to the ground. He forced himself on top of her and she started to sob uncontrollably. She flailed her arms and started to push him off. He kept trying to pull her dress down off of her. He slapped her in the face, hard. She could taste blood in her mouth. Then there was a knock at the. He stopped and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Nicole?" John's voice came from the other side of the door, "It's me John. Ashley told me to check on you because you were in there a long time. Are you ok?"

"If you say anything, I swear you will regret it later." Paul said quietly and quickly.

"Nicole?" John said again.

Nicole thought of what to do. She couldn't take being raped again. Even Ashley didn't even know about it and Nicole couldn't take it.

He put his hand off of her mouth so she could answer John. But she yelled, "John! Help me please!" he punched her in the face and she was surprised that she didn't black out. But before she knew it all of his weight was lifted off of her. She curled into a ball and started to cry. She heard the fight between John and Paul.

"I don't know who you are, but you better stay away from her!" John growled.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Paul yelled, even though fear was written all over his face. "Anyways she is my girlfriend. I can do whatever I want with her."

"I don't think so," John shook him, "If you are her boyfriend you do not do that to any girl. If I ever see you hurt her again, I swear it will be the last thing you'll ever do." John let go of him and went to go check on Nicole.

"Whatever, you can keep the whore." As soon as the words fell out of his mouth he regretted them because of the look on John's face. John spun around and punched him in the face. Paul fell to the ground hard and Paul blacked out. John went over to Nicole.

She was up against the wall, curled up, with her arms over her knees. Her face had black rivers running down from her face. She had a fat lip and black eye. She had bruises all over her body. He sat down beside her and she looked at him. He opened his arms and she fell into them and cried into his chest. He held her tight.

"Sh, it's ok Nicole."

"Oh John" she cried into his chest, "You saved me from him. He almost-" she couldn't say the rest.

"Shh, don't think about that. You're safe now." John hugged her to him.

"Yeah for now. But whose to say he won't come back for me and finish what he didn't get to finish." She cried.

He saw Ashley running for her sister so he whispered to Nicole, "He won't I'll make sure of that. And I don't know how and don't know if you even want me too, but I promise that I'll always be there to protect you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to foolishangel26, pinkXXpunkXXprincess, nic-002001, and alana2awesome for the reviews. Wow 4 reviews is a lot for me and I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far. Never forget that you guys are the reason I like writing. I love getting reviews. Well I'm not going to update this story anymore until I update my other one so for those of you that are liking my other story it should be updated probably Wednesday. It's just I start school this Tuesday and I have to work all next week. Man Arby's sucks lol :**

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter because I sure did :) Remember r&r**

Chapter 3

_**2 Months Later**_

Monday was here again so that meant another Monday Night RAW. John was going up against Randy Orton. And a brand new RAW diva was accompanying him to the ring. He wondered who it was because he hadn't seen anybody new around backstage so he had no idea. He walked up to the gorilla position and walked out when his entrance music, 'The Time Is Now' by John Cena, played. The crowd cheered and he hyped them up more. Then Randy's music hit, 'Burning in My Light' by Mercy Drive. But when Randy appeared, he was alone. Randy got in the ring and was handed a microphone.

"I know Cena how you can't wait fir me to kick your ass," Randy smirked, but the most of the crowd booed, "But I have a very special guest this evening."

"Who do you think it is JR?" King asked.

"I have no idea King, but we're about to find out." JR replied.

"Please let me introduce you to RAW's newest Diva, Nicole." Randy yelled. 'Already Over' by Red, started to play. John shot a glance towards the entrance ramp to see if it was the Nicole he thought it was. When the woman stepped out he saw that it was indeed Nicole. She smiled and waved to the fans. She had on a black mini skirt and a white belly shirt that showed off her pierced navel. Her brown black streaked hair was slightly curled and was down. John tried to contain himself and had to stay in his character. She got in the ring and took the microphone from Randy.

"Oh my god" she said, "I can't believe it. Well all I can say is that I'm really excited to be here. And it's a great honor to be a RAW diva. This is the best feeling in the world." The crowd cheered. "Well anyways let's get down to business and let's get on with the match." The crowd cheered again and she stepped out of the ring. She stood outside at Randy's corner.

The bell rang and the match was on. John and Randy exchanged punches and Randy kneed John in the midsection. He punched John's back and Cena was down on one knee. He got him in a submission move but John got up and powered out of it. John Irish whipped Randy into the ropes and clothes lined him. Randy fell down to the ground but he got right back up. He punched Cena and suplexed him. About 15 minutes later, Randy was dominating. He went for the infamous RKO but John reversed it and FU'ed him. He went for the pin and the referee counted 1, 2, 3. Nicole went over to help Randy and she helped him backstage. She went back to the gorilla position to wait for John. Randy left and a couple of minutes later John appeared.

He didn't see her and she got up behind him and poked him in the side which was his ticklish spot and she knew it. He jumped and spun around. He smiled when he saw it was her.

"Jeesh shorty, say hi before you do that." John laughed.

"Now where's the fun in that?" she laughed, "So were you surprised when you saw that it was me?"

"Yes, why didn't you tell me and when did you sign?" John asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise and I signed just a couple of days ago." Nicole answered his question, "Anyways what are our plans tonight?"

"Well that amusement park is here. I saw one when we drove here. We passed it but you wouldn't of remembered because you were to bust sleeping."

"I wasn't sleeping; I was just resting my eyes."

"Yeah, sure. If you rest your eyes while you had drool running down your face." He teased. He loved to tease her. She was so funny because she denied absolutely everything and that was one of the many things that he liked about her.

"I don't drool. Here you are making fun of me, and we could be there or I could be getting ready by now." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Well get your sister and I'll find Matt. We'll meet up in the parking lot in 45 minutes."

"Ok, see you later JJ" she smiled. She sprinted towards the women's locker room before he could say anything. He hated that nickname and she knew it.

Nicole walked down to the women's locker room and found her sister Ashley standing outside the door.

"He Ash" Nicole greeted, "What are you doing standing out here?"

"Waiting for you" Ashley said, "Congrats out there tonight. You did a good job."

"Ash, I didn't even wrestle."

"So, I know that, but you didn't faint or anything. You did a great job." Ashley smiled, "So do we have any plans tonight?"

"Uh yeah, well that is if you want to. John said we passed an amusement park on our way here and he wants to go. He's inviting your boyfriend so do you want to go?"

"Duh" Ashley laughed, "Of course I want to. I haven't been to an amusement park since the time we went when we were 14. We went together and had a blast!"

"Yeah, I remember that. We sure did have a blast. That was so much fun. We rode that one roller coaster like 20 times!" Nicole exclaimed. "Well we don't have to meet up for another half hour so I'll go change."

"Ok, I'll go find Matt and John because I'm ready. I'm bring them back here so we don't have to walk alone." Ashley laughed.

"Fine with me, but they aren't going to protect us" Nicole joked and laughed with her sister. She walked into the locker room and went to get changed. She grabbed her clothes and decided against a shower since she only had a short amount of time. She chose a pair of light blue hip hugger jeans and black long sleeved shirt with a skull and cross bones on it. She pulled her hair up it a half ponytail. She came out of the changing room and saw Mickie James glaring at her.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "What? Do you have a staring problem or something?" Mickie had never like Nicole ever since that night 2 months ago when Nicole supposedly ruined her date with John on purpose when clearly it wasn't her fault. But Mickie kept thinking that Nicole wanted John in that way and she hated Nicole ever since.

"No" Mickie smirked, "All I see is a pathetic whore trying to get into John's pants."

"Wow Mickie" Nicole said, "I think you there must be a mirror behind me because you're obviously talking about yourself."

"Why you little-" Mickie started.

"You know as fun as this is" Nicole said picking up her bag, "I have other more important things to do." She left and laughed to herself. John, Matt, and Ashley were waiting at the end of the hall.

"What took you so long?" Ashley asked.

"Oh I ran into our "favorite" person." Nicole smirked.

"What did Mickie want?" Ashley asked. She knew who she was talking about. John just looked a little confused but he was still gulping down his water from the water bottle he grabbed.

"Oh, just to tell me that I'm a pathetic whore trying to get into his pants." Nicole said pointing to John.

John choked on his water and spit some back into his water bottle. Some dribbled down the front of him and he was coughing. Matt, Ashley, and Nicole laughed. "Why the hell would she say that?" he asked after he got the water all out.

"Beats me." Nicole shrugged.

"You guys are seriously clueless about why she would think that?" Matt asked. Nicole and John looked at him.

"Ok" Ashley spoke up. Nicole and John then looked at her, "How about the fact that one of you guys are always at each others hotel room? Or that you two are practically joined at the hip ever since Nicole got here?"

"Ashley you know it's not like that." Nicole said.

"I know that but she doesn't know what goes on. It just looks like it." Ashley said.

Nicole thought about it. _'I guess it does look suspicious'_ she thought, _'but there's absolutely nothing going on with me and John except that he's my best friend.' _"Yeah but Mickie is so dim, that she would think I'm fucking with him if I just said hi to him."

"True, but she's not the only one who thinks that." Ashley confessed.

"What do you mean?" John asked her.

"Me and Matt can't tell you how many people have come up to us and asked if you two were a couple." Ashley said, "I would say about all of the RAW roster."

"Really?" John asked. He looked at Nicole and Nicole looked back at him and they burst out laughing, "I mean me and shorty? That's a laugh."

"Yeah really, me and JJ a couple?" Nicole and John laughed harder. Matt and Ashley exchanged looks with each other. The looks said 'are they really that blind to see that they are perfect for each other?'

"Wow" Nicole said holding her side, "I haven't laughed this hard in awhile. Now let's go to the amusement park."

"Ok, let's go" John said.

They all went out to John's rental. John was driving and Nicole sat in the front while she let Matt and Ashley have the backseat. They arrived in a short amount of time. They paid their way in and they couldn't decide where to go.

"I vote roller coaster." Nicole said.

"Well I want to go on the Ferris wheel first." Ashley argued.

"the only reason you want to go on the Ferris wheel is so you and Matt can make out." Nicole commented. John laughed at the comment and Ashley shot him a glare.

"Well how about Ferris wheel first then go on the roller coaster." Matt suggested.

"Ok whatever, but I better get to ride on a roller coaster." Nicole warned.

"Wait, I want to get some cotton candy first." John said.

"Fine. We'll meet you guys in line so save us a spot." Nicole said and pulled John to the nearest concession stand. John ordered a big bag of cotton candy and Nicole just got small lemonade.

"Is that all your getting?" John asked her. They were walking towards the Ferris wheel.

"Yeah I didn't want to get any more because I'm going to be really hyper of your cotton candy." Nicole said. She finished her lemonade and threw it out in a nearby trash can.

"Oh you think you can have some of my cotton candy?" John asked.

"Umm yeah I do." She smiled, "No way you're going to eat that whole bag by yourself."

"Yeah I will" John smiled back at her, "Why would I give you any?"

"Because I'm your best friend," Nicole answered, "And you're my best friend and that's what best friends do."

"Ok Ok, you convinced me." John smiled again as they walked up to Matt and Ashley. They had to wait 5 more minutes until they got on the Ferris wheel. Matt and Ashley got on first because it only could fit two people in a seat. John and Nicole got the next one.

"Ok, I'm hungry now for something sweet. So give me some of that cotton candy" Nicole said grabbing for the bag of cotton candy from him.

"Uh, uh, uh, I don't think I should" John smirked snatching the bag away, "You're already hyper off that little bit of sugar from that lemonade."

"No I'm not!" Nicole exclaimed. She pouted, "Please JJ, can I have some of your cotton candy?"

"Fine" John smiled, "You're a brat shorty."

"I know" she grinned. She ate some cotton candy and she forgot how much she loved cotton candy. "Mmm good."

The Ferris wheel stopped way at the top and Nicole and John started to talk about earlier. "Wow could you believe that what Matt and Ashley were saying earlier." John said.

"I know. Especially the part about how almost everyone thinks that we're a couple." Nicole said taking more cotton candy and shoving it in her mouth. "I mean there is absolutely nothing going on between us except us being best friends."

"Yeah, I know. Um you have cotton candy all over your lips." John said.

"Oh thanks" she licked her lips and John just stared. _'I mean she is a beautiful girl'_ he thought, _'but I would like to know what her lips would feel pressed up against mine._' When he realized what he was thinking, he tore his eyes away from her and looked straight ahead. _'Stop it'_ he thought, '_what's wrong with you? This is Nicole you were thinking about.'_

"John you ok?" Nicole asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." John looked back at her and smiled.

"Good because you looked distant for a minute there." Nicole said. Suddenly her phone went off and she got it out of her pocket. She looked at the number and it was a number she didn't recognize. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Nicole Massaro?" someone asked.

"Yes this is she. But who is this?" Nicole asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Jill Johnson and I work for the New York City Attorney's office. I'm calling to regard the charges that you filed against a Paul Smith?"

"Yes, I pressed those charges against him 2 month ago." Nicole said confused. John looked at her after she said that. The incident that happened 2 months ago was never acknowledged between them. They never really talked about it and John figured that when Nicole wanted to talk to him about it she would.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this because I know you wanted nothing to do with his trial, but the only way to keep him in jail is for you to testify against him."

"But I can't. I don't want to even be near that man." Nicole was shaking.

"I know, but it's the only way he can be put away for a very long time. That way he could never hurt you again." Jill told her.

"Can I think about it?" Nicole asked. She could feel tears coming on.

"Yes, but I need to know by tomorrow evening at the latest." Jill urged.

"Ok, I'll call" Nicole promised. Jill gave Nicole her phone number to be reached at. Nicole hung up and just sat there while the Ferris wheel just kept going around. John studied her.

"Shorty?" John asked. He saw a tear fall down her cheek. "You ok?"

"They want me to testify" Nicole said flatly. She wiped the tear from her face. "I don't know if I can."

"Yes you can. You're strong woman shorty." John said.

"No I'm not." Nicole said, "I just can't do it alone."

"Who said you had to?" John asked, "You have Ashley and your folks. You can do it."

"I know I have them but Ashley is going away with Matt to meet his parents tomorrow and they will be gone for a couple of weeks. And my parents went to Europe this month for their anniversary. And by the way that she talked the trial is soon."

"Well I could go with you." John suggested.

Nicole looked at him and it wasn't a bad idea. I mean he was her rock and always was there for her but she couldn't ask him to do that. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that" Nicole told him. She looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"You're not asking me I suggested it. And why not? I thought I was your best friend?"

"You are."

"Well that's what best friends do. They're there for each other. It's really no trouble at all. I want to be there for you." John looked back at her.

"I don't know John." She looked away.

"Hey" he brought her face back to look at him, "Do you remember all of what happened that night 2 months back?"

"Yeah"

"Well do you remember my promise to you? The one where I promised to always be there to protect you?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you were serious." Nicole confessed.

"Well I was. And I keep my promises." John said seriously, "I said I would never let him hurt you again and I meant that Nicole."

Nicole thought for awhile and finally said, "Ok John, if you come with me, I'll do it."

"That a girl" John smiled.

"Now will you promise me not to tell Ashley? All she will do is cancel her plans with Matt and I don't want that. She needs to be with Matt." Nicole told him.

John looked like he wasn't pleased at all but said, "Ok I promise."

"Now let's go have fun the rest of the night and worry about his trial later." Nicole said as they neared the end of the ride.

"Ok, but I want you to stay in my room tonight because we need to talk." John said.

"I will stay in there. I need to clear things up with you because I know I have left you in the dark for so long. And I bet you want to know."

"Yeah something like that" John said. They got off the ride and went to go find Matt and Ashley.

"Oh and I almost forgot" Nicole remembered. She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" John asked. She stepped back and smiled really big.

"For being the bestest friend in the world and the sweetest guy I have ever met." She said sweetly, "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you and to have meet you."

"No I'm the one that is lucky that you showed up in my life." John smiled, "Just never forget that you're beautiful and strong Nicole. And I'm glad we're best friends. We'll always stay tight, no matter what happens."

"Yeah always," she agreed quietly. They spotted Matt and Ashley and left to go have fun for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to nic-002001, pinkXXpunkXXprincess, foolishangel87, and ChainGangShorty54 for the reviews. You guys really do rock and I'm so happy that you like my story. I think it will be a great on lol and I think it's cute myself but yeah :) **

**And thanks for the brownie points pinkXXpunkXXprincess lol I mean who couldn't love Red. My best friend got me into them and now I'm obsessed with them and I think that song is totally awesome. Well yeah I know I had to interrupt when it was getting good but I want you craving for more! Enough rambling and let's get on with the story. **

**Oh and sorry about it being too late I mean with school I have tons of homework because I'm in eleventh grade. Ugh it sux. And I had to work a lot but I didn't have too so here you go!!! remember r&r**

Chapter 4

They were all back at the hotel by midnight. They all had a blast just hanging out. Nicole had a great time and she loved it. And of course John hovered over her a little more then he should of to make sure she was ok but that was just how he was. It just proved how grateful she was that he was in her life. She was also happy that John was coming with her to Paul's trial. She was scared to death and almost knew she would bail out if she had to do it alone, but knew if anything were to happen, John would surely be there.

They stopped in the hotel lobby and Matt said goodnight to them. He gave Ashley a peck on the lips and went to his room.

"Ok Nikki" Ashley said to Nicole, "Let's go to our room. I have to catch an afternoon flight tomorrow."

"Actually Ash, if you don't mind, John wanted me to stay in his room tonight. We need to talk about some things that need clearing up." Nicole told her sister.

"No, don't mind at all" Ashley smirked, "I'll just go catch up with Matt and we'll make plans to meet with you guys before we leave. You guys go ahead and 'talk'." She smirked again and winked at the two of them before walking off in Matt's direction.

"I think she thinks that we are going to…you know." John said as he looked at Nicole.

"Yeah I know." Nicole looked at him, "Sometimes I get the feeling that she really doesn't believe me when I say that we are not sleeping together."

"I know." John and Nicole made their way up to John's room and went inside.

"You would think my own sister would believe me." Nicole said as she sat on the bed.

"I mean does it really look that suspicious?" John asked.

"Hmmm well I guess the whole hotel room thing where I stay in yours and you stay in mine when we are aloe, for hours at a time. And the fact that I'm always in your locker room during shows." Nicole answered.

"Wow I guess if you do look at it that way… we are sleeping together." John smirked.

Nicole giggled, "Yeah we are."

"Well let me get ready for bed and we'll talk." John said as he was taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor, "Ok, with you?"

Nicole just stared at him_. 'Damn he looks good without his shirt off'_ she thought, _'What the hell am I thinking? I have seen him without his shirt on a million times before. Wow I got to lay off the sugar.'_

"Shorty?" John asked looking at her blank expression, "I said, I'm going to get ready for bed and then we will talk."

"Sorry" Nicole shook her head, "Yeah its ok with me. Just don't take all day." She smiled.

"Haha, I won't. I'll be out in like 5 minutes." John laughed and walked into the bathroom.

Nicole watched him walk into the bathroom and close the door. Her thoughts went back to what she was thinking a little bit earlier, about John. Why the hell was she thinking that? I mean this was John Cena. The guy that could annoy her to no end but he could also make me laugh. He seemed to always be there when she needed it and she could completely be herself when she was with him. And he never seemed to judge her like most people do. She had to admit it though, when it came down to it, he was everything she loved in a guy. Sure he was a pain in the ass at times, but he was also that funny, caring, and sweet guy that was absolutely irresistible. And I mean, it didn't help that he was a very hot guy.

'_But it just wouldn't work'_ she thought, '_he could have any girl on this entire planet that is whole and complete. Why would he want a broken mess like me?'_ while she was battling her thoughts in her head, John came out of the bathroom and sat down beside her.

He nudged her in her side, "Wow, you look like you're thinking hard about something. Care to share your thoughts?"

She looked in his direction, "No, nothing important." She sighed then said, "Well I'm here so you can ask me anything that you want to know."

"Ok" John thought about it for a minute then said, "How did you meet the bastard- I mean Paul?"

She smiled a little, "I met him at a party. I threw a birthday party for one of my coworkers where I used to work at. Anyways, he came with one of the guests that I invited. He just walked up to me and started up a conversation. I was really bored and he seemed like an easy person to talk to, so we talked. After about 2 hours of just talking, he asked if he could give me a call sometime and said ok. I gave him my number and he said he would call."

"When did he call you?"

"It was totally out of the blue. He called me a week later, and asked me out to dinner because he would like to get to know me better. I said yes and he came to pick me up the next night."

"Was it ok?" John asked.

"It actually was wonderful. I had a blast and he was the perfect gentleman. You know, opening the car door for me and pulling out my chair when we went to go sit down," Nicole said sadly, "He seemed like he was a generally nice guy. And he was so comfortable to be around. We had dinner almost every night after that for about 3 weeks. But then that's when I found out."

"About what?" John asked.

"I found out he had a girlfriend. One of his friends told me that he was going with this girl and he thought they were still dating."

"What did you do?"

"I confronted him. When we were hanging out that next night I asked him about it. I asked if he had a girlfriend, and surprising he said he did. But it was over between them and he was going to break up with her. He said he fell out of love with her and when he met me he felt he was falling in love with me." Nicole looked at John's blue eyes, "And like a fool, I believed him."

"So what happened?"

"Well I guess he did break up with the girlfriend but I found out later that he didn't do it until we were like dating for 2 whole months. So he pretty much lied to me about where he was and shit but whatever." Nicole said, "Anyways, we went out for 4 months and he couldn't of been a better boyfriend. I mean he seemed absolutely perfect and I could feel myself falling in love with him."

"Well when did he start to uh…beat you?" John asked slowly. He knew it was going to be hard for her to talk about it.

"Well I went out with him for 10 months all together so I would say that it was after the 4 month mark." She looked at the ground and John grabbed her hand. She looked back over at him and tears were falling down her cheeks, "You see, when he first did it, I thought I was going to die. Well he came home last night saying that there was this rumor going around where he worked that I was sleeping with like 2 of his friends but of course it wasn't the truth. But he believed everything he would hear. Anyways I said I would never cheat on him and how could he be so dumb to believe those rumors. Well I didn't say it, I screamed it. But I didn't get too far because that's when he slapped me across the face."

"What did you do?" John asked. His eyes were filled with concern for her.

"I just looked at him holding the spot where he did it. He didn't say anything and walked into our bedroom. The next morning we didn't say anything about it so I just tried to forget about it. I told myself that it was just a mistake and he didn't mean to lose control. And he didn't do it again for awhile and he went back to being the perfect boyfriend. That is until a month later."

"What happened?"

"I wanted to go out with Ashley because she was in town and I hardly ever get to see her." Nicole shook a little and John put his arm around her shoulder for support, "Well he accused me of that wasn't the only reason I wanted to go out. He said I was sleeping around the town which of course I wasn't. I said don't start again and took off with Ashley. Well we were having a blast and I told Ashley about how Paul didn't want me to come and about our argument. Well she never liked Paul from the beginning because of the way he acted and stuff but I didn't listen to her. Anyways she said I should just leave him and I was thinking about it. Well when I got home Ashley walked me up to the door and hugged her goodbye. Well I walked in and I didn't get like 2 feet into the door and Paul grabbed my hair and slammed me against the wall. I fell to the ground and he punched me in my side. Well he kicked me in the stomach over and over again. I was screaming and crying for him to stop."

More tears fell from her eyes and John wiped them away with his thumb, "Oh my god Shorty."

"I know" she sniffled, "Luckily, Ashley heard it go on and called 911. she ran into the house and tried to pull him off me. But he just kept kicking and kicking, like he didn't even care who saw. The police pulled him off and was arrested but later released."

"Why the hell for?" John asked angrily.

"Because I refused to press charges against him. I know I should of but I was scared but I also thought you know it was my fault. And I thought he loved me. He said he was sorry and would never hurt me again. I moved out for a couple of weeks to clear my head. But against Ashley's wishes, I moved back in with him. But he only lasted a week this time before he beat on me again. I was disappointed in myself and thought I was so stupid for letting him do that to me. And I thought everyone else would be disappointed in me too and I just can't take that."

"Didn't anyone suspect anything?"

"No, he put up a good front when anyone was near. So we looked like the perfect couple on the outside. I put up with it for 5 more months." She looked at her lap, not meeting John's gaze.

"What was the last straw?"

She burst into tears and John hugged her to him. All he kept thinking that it must have been really bad. She got herself together before talking again, "I never told anyone this, so it's just between us."

John gave her a worried look. She took in a breath, "A couple of days before I left to go on the road with Ashley, he…" she took another breath before saying, "He raped me."

"Oh Shorty" he hugged her again and this time she didn't want to let him go. "You didn't tell anyone? Not even Ashley?"

"No, I'm too ashamed. I went to Ashley after he was through. I had to sneak out though. I told her all about how he has been beating on me for the past 5 months but I never told her about the rape." Nicole cried. John hugged her tighter and laid his head on hers.

All he wanted to do right now was go to New York and beat the shit out of Paul. How could anyone do that? Especially to a sweet girl like Nicole? Nicole was beautiful person inside and out and he should have felt lucky to have her, not make her his own personal punching bag.

"Sh, it's ok Nicole" he said soothingly. He felt her breathing in and out to calm herself down. "I've heard enough and it help clear up some stuff. And you're tired, let's just get some shut eye."

She sniffled, "That sounds good." She gave him a small smile and they both got under the covers. This didn't bother either on of the two because that's always how they slept when they were sleeping at each other's hotel room. They laid there with their backs to each other and after about 5 minutes later, when John was almost asleep, Nicole softly whispered, "John?"

"Yeah" he asked sleepily.

"Umm sorry to wake you and I'm sorry it could be a little awkward, but do you think you could hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked wishfully.

"It's not awkward." John told her and rolled over to face her, "Come here" he said opening up his arms. She snuggled closer to him while he held her and she fell into a peaceful sleep. And this was the first time in a long time that she truly felt safe.

**The Next Morning**

John woke up the next morning with his arms still around Nicole. She was still asleep and she looked so peaceful. She was still snuggled up really close to him and he didn't mind that at all. His thoughts went back to last night. He felt really kinda upset that she had to go through all that pain and heartache because she didn't deserve that at all. But he also felt sort of proud of her in a way that she was going back to face him and see him squirm. She was such a beautiful, strong woman and he wished that she could see that. But he now he understood why she always was so down on herself.

He brushed a hair from her face and she started to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled at John, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning to you to Shorty." John smiled. '_Her smile was really contagious'_ he thought. "You must have been tired."

She yawned, "Yeah I was. Last night took a lot out of me." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" he laughed with her.

"That line sounded like we just had sex or something" she laughed and he laughed again, "Anyways, I slept like a baby though, thanks to you."

She sat up and he did too. He said, "No problem Shorty, that's what I'm here for."

She smiled but yawned again, "What time is it?"

"Its 10:01" John said when he looked at the alarm clock beside him.

"Well I better get up. I have to call that attorney from New York to see when we have to go."

"Yeah you do that and I'll call Ashley and Matt to see when we'll meet up with them before they have to leave."

"Ok, I'm going to miss her." Nicole said, "I call shower first."

"Nope me first" John said.

"No it's ladies first." She shook her head, "Oh wait never mind since it is ladies first, you can go JJ."

"You better take that back" he warned.

"Or what?" she mocked.

"Or I'll do this" John laid her back down and started to tickle her. She laughed harder and harder. She told him to stop but he wouldn't. "Now do you take it back?"

"Yes haha" Nicole laughed in between words, "Just haha stop haha tickling haha me haha."

John smiled and quit tickling her, "I knew you would it see it my way."

"You just better get in there before I kick your ass JJ." Nicole said. John ran into the bathroom and Nicole went to call the attorney.

The attorney Jill answered and Nicole told her that she would indeed testify. Jill was happy and she couldn't wait to send the bastard to jail. Apparently he had done this before. She told Nicole that she needed to be in New York in a couple of days and Nicole said ok and hung up the phone.

Nicole put her ear to the bathroom door because she couldn't wait to tell John. She didn't hear anything so she knocked.

"John?" she asked, "Are you done yet?"

There was no answer so she opened the door. But it revealed John completely naked from head to toe.

"Oh my god John! I'm so sorry." She probably was staring a little longer than she should of but she closed the door. I mean who wouldn't look at a naked John Cena longer than they should right? She was blushing profusely which was weird because she hardly ever blushed but that was just too embarrassing. She sat on the bed and tried to get the image out of her head, even though strangely she enjoyed it.

John walked out of the bathroom shortly after that, with his clothes on. He walked over to Nicole and smiled.

"John I am really sorry. I thought you were done when you didn't answer." Nicole apologized again.

"Shorty, really it's ok." John smiled, "Sure it's a little awkward that you've seen all of me now but it's totally cool."

"A little awkward?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah just a little" he laughed, "Besides it was bound to happen anyway. You know I can't believe how long has it been 2 months? Well we haven't seen the other naked before when we share hotel rooms and locker room well my locker room."

"Yeah it does seem odd." Nicole laughed nervously. She was still trying to get over the awkwardness she felt. Why did she feel like that because it was just John. '_Yeah but wow'_ she thought.

"Too bad it wasn't switched" John joked, "I would love to see you naked."

"John!" she playfully slapped his arm, "You're such a pervert. The only that would happen was if we were dating or something like that."

John turned serious for a minute, "Do you ever wonder why we never hooked up?"

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know I'm just curious."

"Well what do you mean?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Well think for a second, I'm hot" John smirked while Nicole rolled her eyes, "And you're hot. So you would think…"

"Yeah but there's nothing between us. I mean you're my best friend and everything but maybe that's why. We're better off as friends."

"I don't know though. We never really tried the dating thing between us. And you are my best friend to, don't get me wrong. It's just weird is all."

"How is it weird?" Nicole asked.

Well like I said you're hot and I'm hot. They say that a good-looking boy and girl can't be just friends. There's always going to be something there." John said, "Do you believe that?"

"I don't know" Nicole said honestly after thinking about it for a little bit, "Maybe we will be the ones to prove them wrong. Besides friendship is forever and if we did try dating, what if we would break up? I wouldn't want it to be weird between us and I don't want to mess up this friendship."

"Me either, I love what we have. I mean you're the only girl or person for that matter, which I feel I can be completely be myself around. You just bring out the best side in me." John smiled.

"Same goes for you" Nicole replied, "You can always make me laugh when I do need a good laugh. And you seem to always be there when I need a shoulder to cry on. I think this has been the best 2 months I have had in a long time."

"Me too" John said, "You really are my best friend and of course it's no problem Shorty. You helped me through some times these past couple of months so I'm just returning the favor. You're really I can honestly say the best thing that happened in my life."

She looked into his eyes and he looked back. She could swear that she felt electricity between them. She could feel heat. _'Wow this is new'_ she thought, _'Why am I starting to feel things for him? I mean it's John and I shouldn't.'_ John was thinking something a little similar _'Why am I starting to feel things for her?' _he thought, _'It's just not right. I can't feel this towards her. She's my best friend and I really care about her. All I'll do is hurt her even though I know I would try not to do it. I can't let that happen.'_ But yet they kept getting closer and closer until their lips were inches apart. They're both desire to kiss each other kept getting stronger and stronger until the door flew open. They jumped apart and snapped out of it.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ashley asked as her and Matt stood in the door way looking at John and Nicole.

"Nope nothing at all" Nicole said quickly, "I was just going to get a shower." She picked up her clothes and looked from Matt and Ashley to John and hurried into the bathroom.

"Now, really what was that all about?" Matt asked. "You guys looked like you were about to kiss."

"No we weren't" John answered, "It was really nothing at all." John said it distractedly so they knew that he was trying to convince himself. His mind told him, _'What would of happened if Matt and Ashley hadn't interrupted?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to MissPhilippinesSuperStar, ChainGangShorty54, Slshadowfox, foolishangel87, and alana2awesome for the reviews. I mean I'm really surprised how much attention this story is getting. I'm glad you guys really enjoy this one I mean 5 reviews that's the most I have gotten :) well hope you all like this chapter and I will have more update soon because already working on Chapter six.**

**Well remember r&r and here you go with Chapter 5. **

Chapter 5

**At Noon**

Matt, Ashley, Nicole, and John were all having lunch at one of their favorite restaurants. Matt and Ashley had to catch a flight around 2:00 and they would be gone for 2 weeks. So what better way to have a good send off then to hang out with their best friends. But the problem was their 2 best friends were not acting right. Matt and Ashley didn't know what went down between John and Nicole but they kind of figured that something happened that morning when they interrupted them. They could just feel tension between the two of them. Finally after a long silence, Ashley had enough and spoke up.

"Ok you two" Ashley pointed to John and Nicole, "What's going on between the two of you?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on between us." Nicole lied. She looked over at John but John kept his gaze from her.

"There is so something going on obviously. You guys aren't your usual goofy selves. I don't think you have said anything to each other since we left your guy's hotel rooms. Listen, Matt and I are leaving for 2 weeks and we have to catch a flight in 2 hours. We want to spend the time with our best friends not these people. We'll go outside for 10 minutes and when we come back, I hope we have our best friends back." Ashley got up and Matt got up with her.

"Come on you two. Work out whatever is wrong, I'm sure you don't like the way you guys are acting as much as we do." Matt said as he and Ashley headed outside.

Nicole and John just sat there for a little bit not saying a word to each other. Then Nicole looked over at John and spoke up.

"Ok, we better do as they say because I do want to hang with them before they leave. And I don't want it to be awkward with you and me either." Nicole said. John just looked at her finally and didn't say anything, "Look, I don't know what happened back there in the hotel room. And if I did believe me, I would tell you but I don't."

John took another moment before finally speaking up, "I don't know either. Maybe we were just caught up in the moment. Or maybe it's because I haven't kissed, let alone got laid, in like months. All I want to say is that I just want to go back to the way we were and we should just forget about it. Like I said it probably was just a thing."

"Fine with me and I love going back to kidding with you," Nicole smiled, "I'm glad."

John smiled back, "And in the knick of time too. Here comes Ashley and Matt."

Nicole saw Matt and Ashley sit back down at the table and Ashley asked, looking at the two of them, "So is everything cool now?"

Nicole grinned, "I don't know. JJ, is everything cool?"

"Hmm I think so Shorty. Everything is as cool as a cucumber." John winked at her and she rolled her eyes playfully. Then she picked up a French fry form her plate and threw it at him.

"Yeah Ash, I think everything is cool again." Matt smiled while they enjoyed the rest of lunch together.

_**3 days later**_

**At New York's Courthouse; Paul's Trial**

Nicole stood outside of the courthouse with John at her side. She stared at the front doors leading her to go in. Just yesterday, she and John had come to New York City and they met up with Jill. They prepared for it and everything like that but this time this was real. She was going to face him and she would have to tell her story. It was like some dream that she wished that she could wake up from.

She didn't sleep hardly at all last night. She was up several times and every time when she did get some sleep, she woke up in a cold sweat about another flashback. Every time she did that, John sat straight up in bed and threw his arms around her to calm her down. Every time he did that she fell straight to sleep knowing he was there to protect her from harm. She knew she would have needed him and was glad that she didn't come alone. She probably would have left if she had to face it alone.

She swallowed hard outside of the courthouse. John took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. Tears came to her eyes. Almost a year of pain would soon end in a few hours time.

"Ready Nicole?" John asked.

"Yeah" she took a deep breath, "I'm ready." Nicole smiled.

"Remember if it gets to hard up there just look at me, ok?" John told her.

"Ok, let's do this." Nicole and John walked into the courthouse.

**9:00 p.m. After Paul's Trial**

Nicole and John came out of the courthouse and Nicole smiled. Paul was sentenced to 20 years in prison but the only bad part was that he would be eligible for parole in a year or two. But Nicole didn't think about that part and she was happy for the most part.

"I'm so glad that's over!" Nicole exclaimed as her and John went to his car.

"Yeah, and you did a great job." John said as they got into the car, "You kept your chin up and only looked at me once in awhile."

"I know. It got hard a couple of times when I thought I was going to break down but no way was I going to let him see me cry." Nicole smiled, "I've cried too much over the past months that I was with him."

"I told you, you could do it. I knew you had it in you." John smiled.

"I didn't even know it. Thanks for believing in me, JJ" Nicole said honestly.

"No problem Shorty."

"Well enough of this, I think we should go out and celebrate. I know a great club that we can go to." Nicole suggested.

"Are you sure you feel like going out?" John asked her to be sure.

"Hell yeah!" Nicole laughed.

"Alrighty then, let's go." John said. Nicole told him the name of the club and where to go and they were there in 20 minutes. It was a good club with lots of people and good music blaring. They went to find a table or booth to sit down at and found one at the corner. John went to go get some drinks and Nicole lip-synced the current song that was playing. After that sing ended, 'Face Down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, started to play. This song, she really liked and knew she could relate to it. John came back with her Cosmo and he just had a beer for himself.

"I couldn't listen to this song for the longest time." Nicole said to John as she took a sip of her drink.

John listened to the song for a minute then understood what she meant. "I can see why. It says a lot."

"Yeah it does." Nicole gulped down the rest of her drink and pulled john to the dance floor, "Let's dance."

"No way Shorty. You know I don't dance." John protested.

"I know but you can try." When he still wouldn't budge, she pouted her lips, "Please JJ, for me?"

John rolled his eyes, "You know just what to do to make me cave, fine."

"Good" she smiled, "Let's go."

They went to the dance floor and danced. John couldn't dance like he said but Nicole helped him along. Pretty soon, John felt more comfortable and danced alongside Nicole. They danced nonstop for a good 2 hours and were drinking a lot. Nicole had about 4 Cosmos and John had about 5 beers. They were drunk so all through the fast songs they would grind on one another so if it was the first time you saw them you would think they were a couple. Then a slow song came on, 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. It was an older song but John pulled Nicole in his arms and they danced to the lyrics.

_(Let me be your hero)  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying   
Would you save my soul tonight  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight _

They just stared at each other, both listening to the words being sang. Then John started to lip-sync the word and Nicole smiled. But she had a feeling that he what he was singing had something to do with her.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Nicole knew John was serious about this. The lyrics summed up most of what had been happening. She just looked into his eyes as their bodies swayed to the music as if they were one.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie would you run and hide  
Am I in too deep have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Even though they were drunk out of their minds they still could make sense of it. John did look serious and it touched her. She could swear she felt electricity from his touch on her skin and from his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deep into his crystal blue eyes.

_Ohhh I just wanna hold you,  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
(Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah)  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

It repeated the chorus one time and it ended. They stayed locked in each other's embrace and jumped apart at the next song. They looked at each other and just went to silly again. Luckily they were drunk so they wouldn't read to much into what just happened. They walked outside because they noticed that the time was around 11:00 pm.

"I think we should get a taxi" John suggested, "No way either of us can drive."

Nicole giggled. You could tell that she was drunker then John, "Yeah so you better get one because no way am I driving and you can't either."

"Ok" John got one and he told the driver the address to Nicole's apartment, well Nicole and Ashley's apartment. They walked inside holding on to each other for support. Nicole had a couple more drinks before they left so she was tripping over her own 2 feet. John was a little steadier but not by much.

They walked into Nicole's apartment and Nicole said, "I'm not ready to go to sleep yet."

"We have to Shorty." John smiled, "We have a plane to catch at noon."

"I know but I don't want to go to sleep." She giggled.

"Are you always giggily when you had to much to drink?" John laughed.

"You are too." She laughed again, "Well help me get to the bathroom, down the hall. We have to through my bedroom."

John helped her down the hall and went to the bedroom and it was nice. The bed was right in the middle and it was medium sized room. There were her clothes all over the place. She stumbled past them but tripped over anyway. Since she was holding on to John, she fell onto the bed while he fell on top of her.

"Jeez Shorty, can't you walk right?" John asked her. For some reason he didn't move from on top of her and she didn't ask him to.

"Obviously not, so I haven't got drunk in awhile." She laughed and looked at him for a minute before saying, "You know you really are pretty cute."

"Thanks" John smiled down at her, "You're pretty cute yourself."

"I know" she smiled back. Then John did the unexpected, he lent down and pecked her on the lips. Nicole just giggled and pecked him back but it was a longer kiss. They went back and forth for a good 10 minutes with each kiss getting longer and deeper. Nicole felt sparks with each kiss and John felt them too, maybe that's why they kept kissing. John kissed her again and she deepened it, so it became more passionate. Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck while he moved his fingers through her hair. Nicole couldn't explain what was happening even if she was sober. It felt like every time John stopped and pulled away from kissing her, she leant in for more. His kisses just felt so right and they were damn intoxicating.

John was fighting a similar battle in his head. All he wanted to do was keep kissing her and feel her skin against his. He felt sparks with every kiss and what felt like heat. And no matter how many times he tried to stop, his body didn't seem to listen. He knew this would just turn out to be bad and he would regret it later. He really cared for Nicole and it was so deep that he didn't want to hurt her in any way. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he would kill himself if he went any further, even though he wanted to keep going so bad. But even though his common sense was telling him to stop, they kept going. Maybe it was all the drinks they had, who knows. But either way, and for whatever reason, they made love all night long, and it was the most passionate love either of them had ever experienced.

**The Next Morning**

Nicole woke up the next morning with her head throbbing. When she opened her eyes, the light from the sun made it worse. She was going to get up and close the curtains but realized that a big, muscular arm was wrapped around her waist. She looked under the covers and noticed that she was completely naked. But that wasn't the worst part; there was a completely naked, snoring John beside her. She racked her brain to try and recall last night's events, but her head hurt too much. Finally, John began to stir.

He opened his eyes and saw Nicole looking at him, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Nicole didn't say anything and then he realized that she was naked under the sheet as was he. "Oh my god, did we-?"

"I don't know" Nicole finally said, "It sure looks it, because what other explanation could there be."

John studied her. She looked so confused and lost as did he. He wished he could have stopped himself last night. Now he did something that he knew was going to happen, and it shouldn't have happened. "We must have been really wasted last night."

"Yeah we were. So wasted that I don't even hardly remember any of it." Nicole said. She turned to John. A million things were running through her mind and she couldn't make sense out of any of them.

"I'm sorry Nicole" John apologized, "I should of put a stop to it. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Nicole looked into his eyes and saw sincerity in them. At least that eliminated the one fear she had, that he only wanted that for a free fuck. She knew that he was sincerely sorry. "I know you're sorry John but don't blame yourself. It takes two to tango. The only part I don't like is that it wasn't supposed to happen this way. You know how we are so drunk out of our minds that we have sex and don't even remember all of it."

They sat in silence for a little bit until John looked over at her again. "What are we going to do?"

"Well no one needs to know about this, not even Ashley and Matt." Nicole stated, "We don't want anymore whispers about us."

"Yeah I see what you mean." John said.

"How about we just forgot about it? This was a mistake, plain and simple." Nicole said. But her thoughts were entirely different. All she could think about what her head kept getting images of. When they were making out last night, she remembered feeling sparks fly between them and remembered how his kisses were so damn intoxicating. She felt it just as if it was happening now and she put her finger to her lips and traced them.

John was watching her and wondered what she was thinking. His head kept filling of images of the night but it was all in flashes. He spoke up, "Yeah, maybe you're right. We shouldn't even acknowledge what happened here. I just want to make sure you're ok, Shorty."

Nicole snapped from her thoughts and looked at John, "I'm fine, JJ. It was a mistake and I just want to push past it, ok?"

"Ok" John replied, "Well I guess I'll go take a shower and we'll head out. Vince wanted us back by this evening."

"Yeah go ahead." Nicole said looking back at the wall. John got up with the blanket wrapped around his waist and headed into the bathroom. He took one last look at her before closing the door.

This left Nicole to her thoughts. She didn't know what was going on. I mean she didn't know why she didn't feel like flipping right about now. It was almost like she didn't think it was a mistake at all. Her head kept giving her flashes of last night and she remembered that it was the most passionate love she had ever had. It almost felt like it was supposed to happen. She even had to fight off the urge to just jump in the shower with John and have her way with him. '_Why do I want him so bad right now? I don't think I ever wanted something so bad in my life,'_ she thought. The thing that scared her the most was this time she wasn't drunk at all.

**Chapter Six: it will be a couple of days after the whole ordeal in New York and Nicole and John got back to their usual lives. Except someone starts to take an interest in Nicole and how will John react to this? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to foolishangel87, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, LiTTleMiSSmOOny, and jada951 for the reviews. Wow 4 reviews. I could really get used to this lol : I absoluetely love that you guys read and review. I don't know what I would do without you lmao**

**Anyways I'm really really upset that John Cena is out for almost a YEAR. :,[ OMG, I don't think I can live without seeing him every week. I mean after 4 years of seeing him every Monday, I don't think I can do it. Must turn to DVD's lol Well this chapter is dedicated to him and I really hope he gets well. We all need him.**

**Remember R&R and hope you all like this one.**

Chapter 6

**2 Days Later**

_**Monday Night RAW**_

John was tying up his sneakers because he had to get ready for another match against Randy Orton. Only this time, Randy had to win against him to get a shot at the title. He knew that Randy was scheduled to win against him tonight, but he could still give him hell to pay for it. He was trying to stay focused, but his thoughts kept drifting off to what happened a couple of days ago.

He couldn't believe that him and Nicole actually had slept together. But the worst part of it was, neither of them remembered it at all. After John got out of the shower that day and they left to get on the pane, he and Nicole hardly spoke at all. He remembered Nicole tried to talk to him but he only gave her one word answers. He guessed she gave up after they got to the next city, because she didn't say anything more. Over the past couple of days it was little quieter between the two best friends than usual, but they still talked, only just for a small time though. The truth was John thought that he could have avoided the whole situation all together. He blamed himself and felt ashamed because he remembered that he made the first move on her.

John shook his head, trying to rid of those thoughts so he could focus more. He hoisted the belt over his shoulder and walked to the gorilla position to wait. When he got a few feet away, he saw Randy and Nicole, and they looked _awfully _cozy with one another. He stood by but Nicole didn't notice him because she had her back to him, and Randy didn't even seem to acknowledge him.

"So how come before last week, I haven't seen such a pretty thing like you around?" Randy smirked. The same exact smirk that made girls fall to his feet.

"I don't know, I guess not long enough to run into a hot guy like you." Nicole flirted back. She gave him a little smile.

"But really, why haven't I seen you around? I mean you look familiar." Randy asked.

"Oh I have been around. I hang out with my sister Ashley Massaro and her boyfriend Matt Hardy." She told him. When he still looked like he couldn't remember she said, "Oh and I also hang out with John a lot."

"John? As in John Cena?"

"Yeah" Nicole said.

"Oh yeah" Randy finally put the pieces together in his head, "You're the girl that was hanging around him all the time and I heard a lot of rumors about. Aren't you two a couple?"

"No" Nicole said as-a-matter-factly, "No we're just tight friends. And I mean, don't believe everything you hear. I'm single, single, single."

"Great" Randy's eyes lit up, "So can I get your number and maybe we can go out sometime?"

"I would love that" Nicole exclaimed.

John was starting to get very annoyed. _'Does Orton have to have to flirt with every girl on this planet?_' he thought. But the thing he was really annoyed at was that Nicole was eating it up. Actually, he was kind of well jealous. But would he be? Nicole was free to date anyone she wanted, even if it was Orton. It wasn't like they said they we're going to be a couple after what happened. _'Then why does it bother me so much?'_ he kept thinking.

John tore from his thoughts for now and cleared his throat really loud so that they would hear him. Nicole spun around and looked at him.

"Oh hey John" Nicole said giving him a hug. While they were hugging he gave Randy the evil eye. "I didn't see you come over here. How long were you standing there?"

"Just got here" John lied, "Are you coming out to the ring tonight?"

"No, actually I was looking for you but I guess I ran into Randy." Nicole told him, "Well I'll head off since your match is up next. Good luck and you too Randy."

"Wait Shorty" John called when she turned to leave, "After my match is over, will you meet me in my locker room?"

"Sure JJ" Nicole gave him a big smile and walked off.

Randy smirked at him. John saw this and asked, "What are you looking so smug about?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell that I'm totally going to have her by tonight." Randy said cockily.

"Dream on Orton, I would be surprised if she even gave you the time of day." John replied.

"Well then, I guess you weren't really listening to our conversation when you were standing there for the past five minutes" Randy replied, "She said she would love to go out with me."

John just rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. He was determined to not let Randy get under his skin. But he knew Orton was not going to stop.

"I mean what woman wouldn't?" Randy started, "You know if I didn't know any better, I would say you were jealous."

"Me? Jealous of you?" John smirked, "You really are dim Orton, and full of yourself.

"That may be" Randy said honestly, "But I know jealousy when I see it, and you had it written all over your face. You know, I think you're jealous because you want to hit that but for some reason you don't. And you know I will get me some of that."

"Don't even talk about her like that Orton" John said angrily, "She's not a piece of meat."

"Whatever dude, she's hot and I will use my charm to literally charm the pants off of her." Randy grinned. He knew he was getting to John because John was clenching and unclenching his fists. "And when you hear her screaming my name, I hope you remember who is the better man."

"Orton, I swear if you-" John was cut off by Randy's entrance music. Randy just smirked and walked through the curtain.

John just stared after him. How dare Randy try to get with her, and there was no way in hell that Randy was going to get anything from her. Randy is going to go through his worst nightmare and John was going to beat every thought that he had thought about Nicole out of him.

**Back with Nicole**

After Nicole left Randy and John, she went to the women's locker room to go find Candice. Candice was her sister Ashley's best friend here other than Trish Stratus who retired last year. Candice was a great girl and probably the only diva that Nicole could stand. She also didn't make her feel like she was losing IQ points whenever she would talk to her. She walked in and saw Candice putting on makeup.

"Hey Candice" Nicole said when she walked in the door.

"Hi Nicole, what are you up too?" Candice replied while she was putting on a little more eyeliner.

"Nothing, just kind of wandering around since Vince didn't need me tonight." Nicole smiled, "Do you have a match tonight?"

"No, but I have to go down to the ring commentator table and watch a match. They're having a number one contender match for my title."

"Oh, and who is it that's fighting?" Nicole asked.

"It's Torrie Wilson versus Mickie James."

"Ugh, well I'm not rooting for anyone. Who cares who wins anyways, you'll beat them easily." Nicole exclaimed.

"Hell yeah" Candice replied, "Well I better go to the gorilla position because I have a match; I mean I have to watch a match."

"Ok, I guess I'll head over to John's locker room so catch you later" Nicole waved to Candice when Candice called out a goodbye to her.

Nicole walked into John's locker room and saw that he wasn't back yet. She decided to switch on the TV and curl up on the black leather couch. She watched RAW and saw how John was really beating up Randy and it looked like he was going to win. Even though she knew Randy was supposed to win.

Nicole wondered why John wanted to talk to her. He had been practically avoiding her since what happened back in New York a couple of days ago. She had to admit, it did hurt. It kind of felt like to her that now he had seen all of her and fucked her finally; he didn't want anything to do with her. Even though he said that it wasn't that at all. She missed him and missed the way they were. I mean it was kind of odd because she don't think she had ever missed someone so much before in here life. But she dismissed those thoughts as being that she only just missed her best friend.

It was starting to get really cold in there and she forgot to bring her own hoody. She saw John's Hustle Loyalty Respect hoody hanging up on the hook. She went over to it and figured he wouldn't mind. She put it on and it practically drowned her a little. She snuggled back up on the couch and continued to watch RAW. The hoody smelled just like him and she couldn't help but to breathe it in a little more than she should of. She forgot how much she missed his smell. Well the women's match was on so John would be there any minute. Sure enough, he walked through the door.

He still looked really mad and she had no idea why. It really puzzled her because he wasn't mad when she left him with Randy. But when he saw her, he flashed her that oh so adorable dimpled smile. "Hey Shorty, isn't that my hoody?"

"Maybe" she returned his smile, "I got cold and didn't think you would mind."

"Of course I don't" He made his way over to her and plopped down on the couch beside her. Then she noticed that he had a small cut above his right eyebrow and it was bleeding.

"John!" she said, "You know you're bleeding."

"I am?" he asked

"Yeah above your right eye." She told him, "Hold on, let me get a wet towel so you can put pressure on that." Nicole ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wet the towel, and came back over and placed it over the cut.

"Now keep pressure on it ok?" Nicole looked at him and sat back down beside him. "That was some match. You looked like you were going to kill Randy."

"It was more like taking my frustrations out on him." John told her. It was true, but the frustration he was talking about was from the conversation him and Randy shared earlier, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well whatever it was, you beat the hell out of him." Nicole smiled, "So why did you want me to come here? You haven't been exactly talking to me lately."

"Oh, I almost forgot" John said, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry because I know I have been kind of avoiding you lately."

"Yeah you could say that." Nicole said.

"Well I wanted to tell you the reason why is because well I kind of feel at fault about what happened back in New York." He looked down at the floor while still holding the towel over his eye.

"JJ, you know that you're not at fault. We were drunk, plain and simple. I mean if it's anyone's fault, it was both of us." Nicole said, "Remember we said we would forget about it and it wouldn't affect our friendship, because I really don't want it too."

John looked up from the floor into her blue eyes, "I don't want it too either Shorty. I'm sorry I have been acting like a jerk, and I'm just being stupid. But I'm just afraid I'm going to screw up somehow. I mean you are my best friend and the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm just afraid I took advantage of you in some way."

"You didn't John. I promise or believe me I would be after you like white is on rice." Nicole smiled, "You're my best friend too and believe me if any of us was going to screw it up, it would be me. Face it John Felix Anthony Cena, you're stuck with me for life."

"Well Nicole Elizabeth Massaro" he smirked when he used her full name too, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, I missed my JJ" She gave him a hug and he hugged her back tight, "So what are the plans for tonight? Because you know we always hang out after RAW without fail."

"Well we can go to a club but that doesn't really sound like we should. I mean look what happened last time." John said, "It always leads to trouble."

"Nah, we can go. I'll just make sure I don't drink anything and you shouldn't either."

"Yeah but still maybe we shouldn't" John told her.

"How about this?" Nicole suggested, "I'll invite Candice along, so we won't go by ourselves until you feel comfortable."

"Sounds like a plan" John smiled. He took the towel from his head and saw that the cut had closed up.

"Ok, give me about a half hour to get ready and I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"Ok Shorty" John replied. She gave him a big smile and walked out of the locker room.

**At the Club**

John, Nicole, and Candice were having a blast at the club. They were just laughing, dancing, and having drinks. John never really realized how much he missed hanging out with Nicole like this. Even though they haven't hung out together in only 2 days, it felt like a lifetime to him. Well when they ordered they're drinks, the only alcoholic one was Candice's.

Candice took note of this and asked, "How come you two aren't drinking any alcohol?"

Nicole and John smirked at each other and Nicole replied, "No reason, just not in the drinking kind of mood."

"…okay" Candice said suspiciously. She felt like she was left out of something but it was ok.

After that, they were joined by Torrie Wilson and Maria Kanellis. Torrie and Maria greeted Candice and Nicole like they were the best of friends but Nicole and Candice never hung out with them. Nicole wasn't a fan of Torrie's. She knew that she didn't know Torrie all that well, but it just seemed to Nicole that Torrie was just a cheap imitation of Malibu Barbie. Maria was ok. She seemed like a sweet girl and everything, but she just seemed like her head was full of air all the time.

Nicole had no idea why they came over there. I mean like she said before, Nicole and Candice never hung out with them. But after about 10 minutes with them, she figured out why they came over there. And that reason was one person, John Cena.

"So John" Torrie said, "Do you go to clubs a lot?"

"Umm yeah I guess" John replied.

"Me too, Maria and I were wondering when we would bump into you!" Torrie exclaimed, a little too much.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah" Maria said, "It's because we think you are really hot." Torrie shot Maria a look.

"What? We do." Maria told Torrie.

John laughed while Nicole rolled her eyes. Nicole knew that John was loving it, and couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed by this. She looked over at Candice and Candice looked back over at her. Candice wondered why it bothered Nicole so much. She really didn't know all about Nicole and John's relationship. That is if you count all the rumors she heard about them. They seemed to be really close, and they were really cute together. Candice never really asked even though she did want to know. But it was clear to see now, that Nicole was getting really jealous.

While Candice was trying to figure this all out in her head and Torrie and Maria were flirting with John, Randy came over to their table. He came up behind Nicole and poked her side.

Nicole spun around and smiled. Randy said, "Hey pretty thing."

"Hi Randy" Nicole said a little louder so that John could hear her. John did hear her and tore his eyes away from Torrie and Maria, to look at the 2 of them. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Carlito practically dragged me here, but now I'm glad he did."

"Why's that?"

"Because I ran into you." Randy smirked.

"Aww thanks, Randy. You're so sweet." Nicole smiled.

John was kind of steaming right about now and Candice took note of this. I mean if looks could kill, Randy could have been dead right there. _'Man'_ Candice thought, _'This is better than any soap opera.'_

"Oh hi John" Randy said, when he noticed John sitting there.

"randy" John said back. Randy smirked at how easy it was to get John pissed. _'This is going to be fun'_ he thought.

"Well Nicole, since you're not here with anyone, I thought maybe-" Randy started.

"On the contrary, _Orton, _she's here with me…and Candice." John interrupted and remembered to say Candice's name after a little bit.

"Well I know Candice doesn't mind what I do John and I'm bored. You're too busy flirting with Torrie and Maria to care that I was sitting here being bored out of my mind." Nicole shot him a look.

"Well as I was saying" Randy smirked at John, before turning back to Nicole, "Do you wanna dance with me?"

Not taking her eyes off of John, Nicole replied "I would love to Randy." Randy took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They started to dance to, 'Whine Up' by Kat Deluna.

"Do you want to dance John?" Torrie asked.

"No Torrie, I'm not in the mood right now." John huffed. He kept his eyes on Nicole and Randy out on the dance floor. Torrie and Maria took this as a hint and walked off. Candice laughed to herself, I mean she couldn't help it, this was so damn funny.

"What are you laughing at?" John growled when he turned to Candice.

"You" Candice answered, "You're so jealous right now and don't even bother denying it."

"Well I'm going to, because I AM NOT jealous." John said, while he took another look towards Randy and Nicole. They were in the middle of dancing together, well grinding all over each other. The song was going to end soon, but John got up and said, "I'm going to head back to the hotel," and walked outside.

Nicole told Randy thanks for the dance and she walked back over to their table to find only Candice. She asked her, "Where's John? Is he dancing with one of them sluts, I mean girls."

"No Nicole. He got all huffy, got up, and left. You might still be able to catch him." Candice explained to her.

"Ok thanks Candice, I'll be right back." Nicole said as she walked outside of the club. She saw John trying to get a cab because he must have realized Nicole was the one that drove them over here.

"John, what are you doing?" Nicole asked as she walked up to him.

"Trying to get a cab, what does it look like I'm doing?" John snapped back at her.

"It looks to me that you're acting like a baby."

"I am not acting like a baby."

"Yeah you are John." She said. John glared at her and tried again to get a cab. "Whatever John, why don't you say we go back inside? You're obviously not going to tell me what's wrong so just come back in. Come on, I let you dance with me again, and I'll have them request our favorite song."

"Why don't you ask your 'boyfriend' to dance with you?" he said disgustedly on the word boyfriend.

"John, don't start. I know Randy isn't your favorite person-" Nicole started.

"You're right, he isn't." John interrupted her, "He's an arrogant, cocky, and egotistical son of a bitch that is a straight out player."

"John, how can you say that about someone you don't even know? He seems like a really sweet guy."

"Of course to you he is. Look Nicole, I may not know him, know him but I know his type. And I've heard plenty about him. He's one of those 'fuck the girl, then leave her' kind of guy. You deserve someone so much better than that Nicole."

"John, I can take care of myself. To me, I haven't seen any of that in him."

"Of course you haven't. He uses that charm to get you in bed. He just is going to use you to be another notch on his belt. You deserve so much better." He told her honestly.

"John" Nicole said angrily and getting right up in his face, "I'm tired of you always treating me like I'm so fragile that I need protecting. Like I said before, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! And I don't need you to tell me who is and who isn't good enough for me. You don't need to protect me all the time."

"Whatever Nicole, do what you want. But all that relationship is going to lead you, is you getting your heart broken." John yelled right back at her.

"It sounds to me that you're just trying to protect your ego a little bit. I mean that now that you slept with me, you don't want Orton to come near me."

"That's not it at all Nicole and you know that." John told her.

Nicole thought a minute before saying, "Why do you care so much anyways, huh? It sounds to me that you're jealous of Randy." Nicole stated. That's when it hit John like a ton of bricks. She was the one that had to say it. I mean it explained why he had jealous feelings towards Randy and how he felt after what happened back in New York. It explained the electricity he had been feeling between the two of them, how he longed for her touch and to see her smile, how he loved to hang out with her, and how she was always on his mind. He was **in love** with her.

When John was just staring at her not saying anything, she said "Whatever John, I'll see you later." Nicole walked back into the club leaving John standing there dumbfounded.

"Why do I care so much, Shorty?" John asked aloud. "Because I think I'm in love with you, Nicole." If only she would have stayed there for a little longer, she could have heard his confession.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to foolishangel87, xAttitudex, slshadowfox, pinkXXpunkXXprincess, DaTruePrincess fir the reviews. Wow 5 reviews, I can honestly say I didn't know that this story would get this much attention. I just absolutely love your reviews, it seriously inspires me to write more.**

**Well sorry for the long wait just have been busy. I'm working on the next chapter but this chapter is nice and long so enjoy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to John Cena in hopes of him getting well soon. I know we all miss him well I surely do :[[**

Chapter 7

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Nicole was standing outside of the airport where her big sister, Ashley was getting off. Nicole missed her sister a lot and was glad that she was coming home. Though it turned out that Matt had to stay another week because of his cousin's wedding but Ashley couldn't get anymore time off. Nicole knew that her sis would miss him so she planned on hanging out with her for the past week.

She saw Ashley coming out of the airport, carrying her suitcases. She ran towards her sister and called, "Ash!"

"Nikki" Ashley called back and dropped her suitcases so that the two could hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. It's just weird not having you there when I have grown used to always being there for me these past few months." Nicole said, "That sucks though that Matt has to stay another week."

"Yeah, it does suck. But it's only for another week so I think I can manage since I have my two best friends here." Ashley said then looked around for the other best friend, "Speaking of which, where's John? I thought for sure you two would be together to pick me up."

Nicole looked at the ground before answering, "No, he didn't come. It's a long story."

"Well hey we got time. Why don't we go out to eat and you tell me all about what has been happening, huh?"

"Alright, that sounds good to me." Nicole helped Ashley put the bags in the car and they drove off to a little seafood restaurant. They ordered their food and Ashley told Nicole all about what happened with Matt's parents.

"They were so nice. Matt said they absolutely loved me and I loved his mom." Ashley told her little sister. "Alright enough about these past couple of weeks with me, what has been going on with you?"

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning…" Nicole started. And she spent the next half hour telling Ashley everything. She told her all about Paul's trial they went to, which Ashley wasn't very happy with her for not telling her. She told her all about how her and John got really drunk and ended up sleeping together, and all about her fight with John at the club a few weeks back. Ashley just sat there until Nicole was finished, sinking it all in and when Nicole was done, their food arrived. They ate and talked.

"Wow Nikki, you had an _interesting _couple of weeks." Ashley smirked.

"Shut up, Ash" Nicole smirked back at her.

"What? You slept with John. I mean _John Cena!_ You know how many girls would kill to be in your shoes right now." Ashley giggled.

"You just totally love this, aren't you?"

"Yeah basically." Ashley smiled. Nicole rolled her eyes playfully. But then Nicole's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Randy. So she told her sister to wait one minute and answered it.

"Hello?" Nicole asked.

"Hey babe, what you doing?" Randy asked her.

"Hi babe" Nicole said. When she said that, Ashley gave her a look that read _'Who the hell are you talking to?' _"I'm just having lunch with Ashley."

"Ashley? Ashley who?" Randy asked dumbly.

"Yeah Randy. Ashley Massaro, my sister." Nicole said.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I forgot that she was your sister." Randy said, "Well after you have lunch with her, do you want to go to dinner, just me and you?"

"Umm sure, I don't see why not" Nicole answered.

"Ok I'll come by your room around 7, see you then."

"Bye Randy" Nicole hung up the phone and put the phone back in her purse.

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

"What was what?" Nicole asked her, "I was just talking to Randy."

"Randy? Randy Orton?"

"Yeah" Nicole said.

"Are you two dating?" Ashley asked.

"Well kind of, I mean we have never been on a single date or anything like that. Why do you ask?"

"Because Randy Orton is a big no-no" Ashley explained, "He's a bad guy for relationships, Nikki. As far as I know, he's cheated on every relationship he was in."

"He didn't mention that." Nicole honestly said.

"You know he dated Candice for awhile right?"

"No, she never told me that." Nicole said.

"Yeah well they only went out for like 2 months. But Candice caught him kissing Mickie James one night at a club." Ashley revealed.

"Oh my god, Candice never said anything to me about it."

"Well she's a good person and she doesn't like to but in other people's business." Ashley told her, "So Nicole I would totally reconsider jumping in a relationship with him. Not after everything that happened with Paul."

"I'll think about it and I'll talk to him about it, okay?" Nicole reassured her, "You know, John was trying to tell me that Randy was a player but I just didn't want to believe him."

"Well he knows what he is talking about. You know he just wants to protect you Nikki. He doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"I know he doesn't, but he can be a little overprotective. I mean when I got back from dancing with Randy, Candice told me he got all pissy and left. And when we fought outside, he told me I deserve so much better and he doesn't want to see me get hurt."

"Awwe, Nikki, it seems that he really does care about you."

"Of course he cares about me, he's my best friend."

"Yeah he is your best friend, but I think his feelings towards you are stronger than that." When Nicole still looked confused, Ashley continued, "What I mean is, when you told me that Candice said when you were dancing with Randy, he got all pissed off. He was acting all huffy and wouldn't even talk to the Torrie and Maria. He left then when you go to find him, he blows up on you telling you all of what he thinks about Randy. Which is all bad, so what does that tell you?"

Nicole thought for a moment but still came to the same conclusion, "Well to me, he's being an overprotective best friend, I guess."

"Are you really that blind Nicole?" Ashley asked.

"Obviously I am I guess. So just tell me what you mean already."

"No, you have to figure it out all by yourself." Ashley smiled innocently. All Ashley kept thinking in her head was that she had to talk to John.

"Come on, Ash. That's not fair, just tell me."

"Sorry Nikki. You either figure it out for yourself, or talk to John about it." Ashley told her. She could tell Nicole was a little peeved but knew she would get over it. "Well let's go."

They paid the bill and walked out to the car. Nicole was driving and Ashley sat in the passenger seat. While pulling out of the restaurant parking lot, Ashley asked Nicole, "Are you and John still talking?"

"Yeah, well I mean kind of."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well we are speaking to each other, just not all the time. I mean now that I'm going out with Randy, well kind of seeing him, I hardly see John. I mean me and Randy hang with his friends but never with my group because John and Candice don't like him. I see Candice's reason now; just I wish John would come once in awhile." Nicole said sadly. She didn't mean for that last part to come out sad because she didn't want Ashley to know that it hurt. But of course, Ashley noticed that hint of sadness in her voice.

"You miss him?" Ashley asked.

"I hate to say it but yeah. I miss him a lot. He's my best friend you know." Nicole said honestly, "Even though, I'm kind of seeing Randy, I don't want to stop being his friend. I just wish he could be able to handle Randy but I guess he can't for whatever reason. It doesn't even matter; I don't think he even misses me all that much."

"I'm sure he misses you. I would be surprised if he didn't. I mean you guys spent every waking moment with each other." Ashley smiled at her sister and Nicole threw her a little smile, "How about we go talk to him? I would like to say hi to him."

"You go ahead. I'll just sit in my room until you get back because I have to be ready by 7. you'll have to ask what room he is in though because I have no idea."

"Really? That's odd, you are usually at each other's hotel room."

"I know, but like I said, we haven't been all that close these past couple of weeks." Nicole said sadly again and concentrated on the road.

Ashley looked at her little sister with apologetic eyes. She could tell that Nicole was very upset about it and she was sure to talk John about it. They arrived at the hotel and Nicole helped Ashley take their bags to their room. Ashley got John's room number and they got into the elevator. They went to their room and Nicole helped Ashley unpack and get settled before Ashley was going to go see John.

"Alright, Nicole; I'm going to go see John. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Nicole answered. She didn't want to bother him because she believed that he didn't want to see her at all.

Ashley said goodbye and headed to John's room. She was walking down the hall when she saw Mickie James come out of John's hotel room with her clothes all wrinkled and twisted the wrong way. _'What the hell was she doing there?' _Ashley thought. Mickie closed the door behind her and walked the opposite direction from where Ashley was. She looked on in disgust and waited a minute or two before knocking on John's door. He answered the door; fully dressed.

"Hey Ash! When did you get back?" John asked as he gave her a hug.

"Like a couple of hours ago, Nicole came and got me from the airport." Ashley said as John let her walk in the door, "Didn't she tell you?"

"Not that I know of." John said honestly, "Anyways, how was you trip?"

"Good, I miss Matt already though. His parents were great and he told me that they absolutely loved me. So I had a good time" Ashley answered him, "Enough about me, how has it been around here?"

"Fine, nothing special really." He answered automatically.

"Really?" Ashley gave him the suspicious look, "That's not what Nikki told me."

"Told you what?"

"I'm pretty sure everything. The whole thing about Paul's trial thing which I wanted to thank you for that." Ashley smiled at him.

"Why are you thanking me for that?" John asked her.

"Because now I know if she ever needs help with anything, if she doesn't come to me about it, you are sure to be there beside her. She's my little sister and I hate seeing her getting hurt."

"Well that makes two of us. And really don't mention it, she's my best friend and I know she would have done the same for me."

"She also told me about what happened after the trial" Ashley looked at John and John understood what she meant, "Also about the fight you guys had at the club, but now you two are hardly speaking to each other."

"Wow, yeah that pretty much sums it up. Did she tell you she's going out with _Randy_" He sounded disgusted at the name.

"Yeah and I told her to really think about it before she decides to jump in a relationship with him because he cheats on his girlfriends." Ashley told him.

"What did she say?"

"She said ok, she would think about it."

"Jeesh, when I tell her she doesn't believe me and blows up at me." John said, "Why does she always listen to you?"

"Because we're sisters and very close and she knows when to listen to me" Ashley smiled, "No why don't you tell me about what happened with the fight between you two? I want to hear your side."

"I just basically told her what a creep Orton is and she didn't believe me. She told me to stop being so overprotective of her and left to go back inside the club without another word from me."

"Ok, yeah she told me that. The thing I don't get is, why were so jealous, John?" Ashley asked.

That caught him completely off guard even though he knew it was true, "I wasn't jealous. I just know how much of a fucken player Orton is. I don't want to see her get hurt because she has already been through."

"Ok, sounds good" Ashley smiled, "But don't play me for a fool, John. I want you to ask John, what if it was someone else. I don't know let's say it was Jeff. You know how sweet Jeff is to girls, so would you still blown up on her."

"No I wouldn't of" John lied but avoided her gaze.

"John, don't lie to me. I know when you are lying to me. I promise I won't say anything and nothing leaves this room."

John thought for a minute and decided that he could trust Ashley. I mean who could he trust if he couldn't trust her and he just had to tell somebody, "Ok, yeah I think I would have still blown up on her."

"I knew it, now why are you jealous? Normally, best friends don't act that way towards one another." Ashley said to him. John still was thinking about it and then she said, "Remember John, nothing leaves this room. Scouts honor."

"Ok" He finally spoke, "The reason is… I think, I'm… in love with her."

"OMG, John. I KNEW IT!!!!!" Ashley said excitedly, "This is great."

"No Ash, it's not great." John said sadly.

"What do you mean? Why is it not great?"

"I can't be in love with her. She's my best friend and me having these feelings for her is just going to complicate things. I mean she doesn't feel the same way."

"How do you know? You never talked to her about it."

"She doesn't need to know. It'll only upset her. Besides she's with Orton and she doesn't miss me or anything like that."

"Yeah she does John. She misses you a lot and wishes you guys could be like you used to. Yeah she may be with him but she isn't completely. They are not serious or anything like that because she told me herself. You know Orton like I do; he's a jerk and a cheater. And if he does cheat on her, which of course he will, she'll get really hurt."

"I know, I just can't bring myself to tell her. I've been down that road and I don't want to get hurt again." John told her, "And I especially don't want to hurt her. I mean if we do get together, what if I hurt her? What if I do something stupid and she never speaks to me again? I'm just going to keep it a secret and hopefully it goes away."

"John you very well know that it won't go away. You're just hurting yourself more. I mean yeah you may hurt her and hell she may even hurt her, but isn't it worth the risk? I mean you may be missing out on experiencing and feeling absolutely incredible."

When John didn't respond she said, "I'm telling you John, just talk to her. I mean who knows what will happen, you guys could end up married with kids and the whole nine yards. But you will never know until you risk it." Ashley walked out of the room, leaving John to sink in all that she said.

**With Nicole; 7:00 p.m.**

Nicole was ready to go on her date with Randy. She had on a black halter top with a denim mini skirt. She straightened her hair and her make up was all done. This was going to the very first time her and Randy would be alone for their date. She was sort of nervous but couldn't help but think about john. She wondered what he was doing. She would maybe stop by later if they weren't too late on their date.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She flipped her hair to make sure it was all good and asked her sister if it looked alright.

"Yes Nikki, you look beautiful." Ashley assured her.

Nicole nodded then opened the door. It revealed Randy in a black polo shirt with dark faded jeans that absolutely made him look damn hot. "Hey babe."

"Hey yourself." Nicole greeted back. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to her sister, "Alright Ashley, I'll be back by 11 or midnight at the latest."

"Have fun" Ashley yelled. Nicole and Randy left to go have dinner at a nice restaurant. They were seated and after awhile ordered their food.

"You look hot Nikki" Randy said to Nicole, who was sipping her martini.

Nicole winced at the nickname. Only her family called her that and she didn't really like it but she didn't correct Randy.

"Thanks, Randy. You look good yourself." Nicole said.

"Thanks" Randy smiled, "Well I do have a reason why I brought you here. I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" Nicole wondered.

"Well I think you're hot and you have a great personality and I love hanging out with you. We get along great" Randy explained and Nicole wondered what was coming, "I want you to be my girlfriend, so I'll ask you the right way. Will you be my girlfriend, Nicole?"

Nicole thought about what Ashley said and about John so she had to clear a few things up first. "I would love to be your girlfriend Randy" she saw him grin "But I have to ask you something first."

"Ok, shoot." Randy asked confusedly. Usually girls jumped at the chance if he asked them to be his girlfriend.

Ok, about how you um… cheat on your girlfriends a lot." Nicole looked at him, "I'm going to be honest with you. I just came out of a very bad relationship and I don't think I could stand getting hurt again."

"Baby, I wouldn't dream of hurting you." Randy said, "And I do regret what I have done in the past but I don't do it anymore. I'm ashamed of it. I want to make this work."

"Ok, then yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Nicole smiled.

"Awesome." Randy leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back but couldn't help but think _'What are you doing? This is all wrong. You don't want to be with Randy. You want to be with John, and you know it.' _ Then John's face flashed through her head when she was kissing Randy. She jumped away from Randy while he looked at her shocked.

"What's wrong, Nikki?" he asked.

"Nothing Randy" Nicole assured him, "Nothing at all." And they went to finish their meal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to **_**Slshadowfox, xAttitudex, foolishangel87, and KageMori**_** for the reviews. You guys seriously rock and the reason I keep coming up with ideas so keep them coming. I figured from now on I'm putting a little preview of what the next chapter will contain. Hope that's ok.**

**Anyways here you go and I promise you, there will be the GREAT MOMENT if you know what I mean pretty soon hehe. **

**As always this chapter is dedicated to John Cena in hopes of him getting better because I really want him back. I just got the new DVD and I absolutely love 5 questions with Champ. I laugh my ass off everytime. Hehehe he said he was easy to get him to sleep with you lmao : anyways enough rambling here you go with Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

After dinner, Nicole and Randy realized that it was only 9:00. But Nicole wanted to turn in early after what had just happened when she kissed Randy. Randy said it was fine and they went back to the hotel. They went in and Randy saw a little dance sort of thing going on in the room next to the lobby.

"Are you sure you want to turn in early?" Randy pouted, "I would love to dance with my new girlfriend."

"I know but I'm really tired and I would be no fun. I just really want to go to sleep." Nicole said.

"Ok, just asking. Hm, just wearing the title of Randy Orton's girlfriend tires you out, huh?" Randy smirked.

"Yeah that's it" Nicole smiled. They walked hand-in-hand up to her room.

"Well I will call you sometime tomorrow, ok?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah that's fine" Nicole said.

Randy leaned down and gave her another soft kiss on the lips. She returned it but then he started to deepen the kiss. Now Randy was a damn good kisser but it just made Nicole feel…well nothing. Absolutely nothing, not even a spark. Compared to the kiss her and John shared, this was nothing. The kiss she felt with John was full of heat, sparks, and passion. All this kiss felt was good and comfortable. She pulled away from it.

"See you Randy" Nicole opened the door.

"Call you tomorrow." Randy gave her another smile and walked back to his room.

Nicole closed the door behind her and let out a frustrated sigh. She threw her purse onto the bed and saw Ashley cuddled up on the couch, reading a magazine. She was dressed, all ready to go to bed. She looked up from her magazine when she heard Nicole come in.

"Hey Nikki. It's only 9:15. What are you doing back so early?" Ashley asked while laying her magazine down beside her.

"I don't know. We were done with dinner and I'm just too tired to do anything else, so I just told him we would do something tomorrow."

"How did it go?" Ashley asked.

"It went great. Randy and I are officially together now." Nicole answered.

"Nicole" Ashley warned, "What did I tell you about him?"

"I know Ash. But we did talk about the whole cheating thing and he said he was ashamed of the past and cleaned up his act. So I am going to give him a chance. He seems like a really sweet guy."

"Alright, but I am sorry for getting on you about him. I'm only looking out for you, you know that right?" Ashley told her.

"I know you are and I really appreciate that. But I just want to take a chance." Nicole explained, "Well I'm going to go to John's hotel room and see how he is. You know since you won't tell me a thing."

Ashley didn't forget the promise she made to John about not telling Nicole anything. "I thought you were tired." Ashley asked innocently.

"I just want to go see how he is." She said.

"Ok, well here is his room number." Ashley gave her a slip a paper with his room number on it.

"Alright thanks." She strode back to the door, "I'll be back in an hour."

"I won't wait up" Ashley said when Nicole closed the door. Nicole rolled her eyes playfully at her sister's comment. She walked to his room and knocked on the door. Within a minute, the door opened and revealed John, who looked very surprised to see her.

"Hey Nicole," he said.

"Hi John" Nicole gave him a smile, "You look surprised to see me."

"Yeah, well can you blame me? You haven't really talked to me lately" John said.

"I know and I can't blame you. I just came here to talk to you. Can I come in?" Nicole asked politely.

"Yeah, of course." John stepped aside and she walked past him, inside his room. John walked behind her and couldn't help but admire her. Now that he had admitted to himself that he was in love with her, she looked even more beautiful, if that was even possible. She looked stunning, in his opinion, with the black halter top that hugged her in all the right places, and how that denim mini skirt showed off her long tan legs. He didn't know how he was going to be able to contain himself so that he wouldn't tell her a thing. He felt himself fall even more in love with her.

Nicole turned around and looked at him, "I know it's kind of late, well for me to just show up here."

"No it's fine. I'm just surprised that you came. We haven't really talked since our fight at the club." John said honestly. After a little silence between them, he said, "You look beautiful by the way."

Nicole smiled. John always knew just what to say to make her feel special and to calm her nerves, "Thanks John."

She sat down on the couch and John broke the silence again, "What are you all dressed up for?"

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"Why are you all dressed up? I know you didn't just dress all up just to come up here and talk to me."

"Well I came from a date with…" Nicole looked at the expression on John's face and the said, "Never mind, it's not important. Anyways, I came here to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" John asked confused.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you at the club and for all the stuff I said. I realized you were only trying to protect me and to make sure that I knew about Randy. You were only trying to be the best friend that you are and I really appreciate it. It's nice to know that someone really cares about me."

"Of course I care about you, Nicole." John said. _'More than you'll ever know'_ he thought. "And you don't have to be sorry. You can date whoever you want. I just don't want you to get hurt is all."

"I know" Nicole smiled again, "Why don't we say we were both assholes." She laughed.

"I'll go for that." He laughed with her. He went over and sat down beside her, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well umm I told Randy we would do something before RAW tomorrow," Nicole said looking at him.

"Oh" John said disappointedly.

"But we could do something after RAW." Nicole suggested, "I don't know what we could do but we could do something."

"Yeah that's fine with me. I'll think of something."

"Wait how about we just watch some movies. I have a match and so do you and we will be too tired to do anything else. So why not just have one of our old-fashioned sleepovers?" Nicole smiled, "You know with me, you, and Ashley?"

John didn't know if he could go with a sleepover like they used to. He wasn't sure if he could keep his feelings or his hands to himself. But he was dying to hang out with Nicole again and if Ashley was going to be there it should be ok. So he smiled back at her that cute, dimpled smile and said, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Good, but I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyways" she giggled. "Well I best be going. I'll see you at the arena tomorrow. And since I'll be nice, you can choose the movies and then come to mine and Ashley's room after RAW."

"Thanks" he smiled again as he led her to the door, "See you later Shorty."

Nicole smiled even bigger. She never realized how much she missed him calling her that. It was much better than 'Nikki'. "See you, JJ." She walked back to her room.

**The Next Day; At the Gym**

Nicole and Randy decided to just go to gym and train before they had to go to the arena. They practiced for at least 3 hours but Nicole wanted to keep on going.

"Come on, Randy. Just a little bit longer" Nicole whined.

"I don't know babe. You're going to tire yourself out and you do have a match against Maria tonight." Randy told her.

"Please" Nicole pouted, "if we go for 15 more minutes, I promise you will get a reward."

"Really?"

"Pinky swear" Nicole held up her pinkie finger.

"Alright, another 15 minutes and that's it." Randy said smiling.

They went for another 15 and Nicole kept getting better and better. She absolutely loves to wrestle and hoped she could surprise everyone with her moves. After that, the two went and sat down on the bench with bottles of water in their hands.

"Alright now about this reward" Randy smirked.

"I changed my mind." Nicole said in his face and took a sip of her water.

"Nicooole" Randy groaned.

"Ok, Ok jeesh" she leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back hungrily and she deepened it. Even though she felt nothing with his kisses, he was still a damn good kisser. She pulled away because he was getting way into it, and Nicole didn't really like public display of making out.

"There, happy" Nicole smirked

"Yes very. It was definitely worth it." Randy smirked back at her, "So I was thinking, after RAW tonight, we could go dancing."

"Sorry, but I already have something going on."

"Oh like what?" Randy asked.

"Well me and Ash are having a little sleepover like we used to with a umm friend of ours." Nicole told him. She didn't like to lie so she just didn't tell him the whole truth. She knew Randy wouldn't approve of John sleeping in her hotel room because she knew Randy believed all those rumors about her and John awhile back. She would eventually tell him but now wasn't a good time.

"Oh, but I wanted to hang out with my hot girlfriend tonight." Randy told her by giving her another quick kiss.

"I know and I promise it will be just me and you tomorrow. Then I think you will be very happy." Nicole said slyly.

"Can't wait" and Randy went in for another kiss but Nicole spotted John walking into the gym.

"Hold that thought Randy. I'll be right back." And she sprung out of her seat and left to go to John.

She shouted "JJ" and he turned around to see her coming towards him. He said, "Hey Shorty." He opened his arms and they hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

"Just came here to get a little workout before RAW. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me and Randy just decided to train because I have a match tonight. Stay right here and I'll go get him." Nicole said.

"Ok Shorty." He said back. She bounced back over to Randy to get him to come over. He caught himself watching her walk over. Even though she was all sweaty, her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and she had hardly any make up on, she was still as beautiful as always. When she brought Randy over, he saw that he wasn't happy at all.

"Hi John" Randy said giving him the evil eye.

"Hey Orton." John said. He was confused; Randy was acting like Nicole's actual boyfriend, "How are you?"

"Just fine actually, we were just getting ready for her match tonight. Weren't we Nikki?" Randy answered. He had caught john making eyes at his girlfriend. No one does that to Randy's girl.

"Yeah, I'm getting better JJ. You should see me." Nicole said excitedly. She was oblivious to Randy staring down John because she was just so excited. Every time she got better at wrestling, she always bubbled with excitement. He absolutely loved that about her.

"I'm sure I will tonight, Shorty." John smiled, "Well I better go workout, and I'll see you later."

"Yeah, come on Nikki. Let's go back to the hotel and do what boyfriends and girlfriends do."

'What?' John thought, 'Did he just say they were boyfriend and girlfriend? No it can't be. Ashley told me they weren't official yet.'

"Randy, stop it." Nicole said, I'll let you go John. See you later." She gave him another hug.

"Yeah see you later." Randy said, and when Nicole was out of earshot he said, "What did I tell you? She is all mine and she will never be yours. So just stay away from her and move on with your life. Don't ever look at my girlfriend like that again."

He ran to Nicole and they linked hands. They walked into the locker room together. With every step they took, he felt his heart break just a little bit. He tore his eyes away from them and started to train.

**Monday Night RAW!**

Nicole was in the women's locker room, nervously biting her lower lip. She was dressed all in her ring gear. Her sister was there beside her, studying her.

"Nervous, Nikki?" Ashley asked.

"A little, I mean this is my first one on one match where I get to wrestle. I hope I do ok." Nicole answered.

"You'll do great, I just know it. So don't be so nervous." Ashley hugged her.

"Thanks, Ash. I feel a little better. It's not for another half hour and I'm already nervous" Nicole giggled. "Let's talk about something else."

"Ok" Ashley said, "How are you and Randy doing?"

"Fine, he's a sweet guy and treats me right. He wanted to do something after RAW but I have other plans."

"Oh, with who?" Ashley asked puzzled.

"Oh my god" Nicole gasped, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. John and I made up and we were going to one of our sleepovers like we used to have. You know with me, you, and him. He gets the movies and we get the popcorn."

"Oh, that sounds fun." Ashley smirked, "Except for one thing."

"What's that?" Nicole asked.

"I can't tonight. I promised Candice I would stay in her room tonight because she wants to talk about something I can't say." Ashley told her. Really she didn't promise Candice anything. She just thought maybe if Nicole and John were alone tonight, John would tell her how he felt about her.

"Oh, well I guess it can be just me and John." Nicole said.

"That sounds good. It will be just like old times. Just you and him, watching movies together. You know I was always with Matt when you guys did that."

"Yeah I know." Nicole smiled a little. She just absolutely missed hanging out with John and knew it was going to be great.

"Ok Nikki. You're match is next. Better get to the gorilla position."

"Ok, Ash thanks and wish me luck," Nicole said standing up.

"Good luck." Ashley said when Nicole left.

Nicole walked to the gorilla position and waited there. She saw Randy coming towards her and smiled, "Hey Randy."

"Hey Nikki, I just came to wish you good luck and you'll do great." Randy smiled.

"Thanks, and good luck in your match tonight." Nicole said. He kissed her and then she notice Maria had joined them along with Santino Marella.

Randy pulled away and gave her a hug, "See you and I'll call you later." And he left. Maria's music hit and her and Santino walked out. Then after awhile it was Nicole's turn.

'Already Over' by Red, her entrance music, rang out. Nicole stepped out to the crowd cheering.

"And introducing the opponent, from New York, New York, Nicole!" Lillian announced.

Nicole felt her nerves just instantly disappear and was replaced by pure adrenaline. She slapped fans hands along the way and slid into the ring. The bell was rung and the match was on…

Nicole had won and she was smiling really big. She was posing for the crowd and she was too distracted to notice Santino about to hit her with a steel chair. She turned around and was about to get slammed when someone came running out to the ring. Santino quickly left with Maria at his heels. Nicole saw that it was none other than John who came out. Nicole looked surprised but gave him a smile and a nod.

Santino grabbed a mike and yelled, "No one beats my Maria! And Mr. Cena should have stayed out of it. Next week, it'll be me and my beautiful Maria against John Cena and Nicole in a mixed tag team match!"

The crowd cheered their approval. The four walked backstage. Nicole stopped John.

"Why did you come out there?"

"Because I knew what Santino was going to do. I told you, I'll always know when you need help" John said.

"Thanks, but I could have handled it." Nicole said toughly, "So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, already rented the movies" John smiled.

"What ones?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Oh fine" Nicole rolled her eyes, "Is your match up next?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I'll just watch and you can take me to the hotel and we'll go to my room" Nicole suggested.

"Ok sounds like a plan." Then his music hit. "See you in about 30 minutes."

He flashed her that dimpled smile and walked out. Nicole smiled to herself and walked back to the women's locker room to talk to Ashley.

**½ hour later**

John knocked on the women's locker room door and Ashley answered.

"Hey Ash, is Nicole here?"

"Yep, she's right here." Ashley stepped aside and he saw Nicole. She was dressed in dark faded jeans and a white t-shirt that was tied up so that he perfectly tones abs were showing. Of course she looked absolutely beautiful and he tried to make sure no one noticed that he was staring. Ashley did but didn't say anything. Only smiled to herself.

"Ready to go" she asked. He snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, let's go." he said.

"See you Ash." And they left. They went to the hotel and John said he had to go get the movies. Nicole went up to her room and changed into a black tank top and white shorty shorts. She put popcorn in the microwave and made a place for them on the floor. There was a knock at the door and Nicole opened it to let John in.

"Ok, now that we're here, what movies did you get?" Nicole asked as she shut the door.

"Well I got you're first and second favorite movies of all time." John smirked.

"Titanic and The Marine?" Nicole smiled.

"Of course" he held them out.

"You know me too well." She replied taking them.

"I know" he said, "Where's Ashley?"

Nicole got the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a big bowl. "Oh she had to stay with Candice for the night, so it's just us tonight."

John thought, _'Oh great. I thought I would be safe but I just got to stay cool. I can't tell her, not yet. She's happy right now and it'll just make things awkward between us.'_

"Is that a problem?" Nicole asked confused after seeing his face.

"No, of course not" he said, "It's just what will your uh…boyfriend Randy think?"

Nicole just looked at him, "Umm he can mind his business. I'm not doing anything wrong. You're my best friend and we like to hang like this. No one is going to change that."

John gave her a smile. If only she knew how much he wanted to be so much more than that.

"Alright, let's pop the movie in."

"Titanic first." Nicole said smiling. They sat on the floor where she made a spot.

"Fine." John said. He rolled his eyes playfully and put popcorn in his mouth. Nicole pushed play on the DVD player and it started.

They stayed sat up for awhile chomping on the popcorn. But halfway through the movie, Nicole laid her head on John's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer and put her arms around him. She didn't see his face but John just kept on smiling. The movie ended and Nicole got up to pop in The Marine.

"You know, I wonder what would happen to me if I was going to die like that. I don't know if anyone would do that for me like Jack did for Rose."

"What, Randy wouldn't?" John asked.

"I don't know, maybe" Nicole said.

"Well if it was me and you and only one could survive, of course I would save you. I would of done exactly the same thing that Jack did for Rose." John said honestly.

"Really? Even if it meant you dying to save me?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, really. I wouldn't even second guess it. I told you, you will always be safe with me." John told her with sincerity.

"Thanks John, that really means a lot to me." Nicole smiled big at him. John always made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world.

She pressed play and they watched The Marine. After awhile, they ended up in the same position then they were before, her head on his chest and their arms wrapped around each other. It just felt so right and Nicole felt so safe in his arms. She didn't know what to think of it but right now it felt like this was what it was supposed to be. After a hour into the movie, Nicole fell asleep in his arms and snuggled closer to him. He just stayed cuddled against her. He knew he when he told Ashley that he would have to get over the feeling of falling more and more in love with her but it clearly wasn't working. Every time they were together, he felt himself fall more and more in love with her. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman and everything he had ever needed.

After the movie was over, he slowly slid out of her arms and went over to the bed. He flipped over the covers of the bed, lifted her up, and gently laid her on the bed. He put the covers back over her and brushed the hair softly off her face but accidentally woke her up in the process.

"John?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me. Just go back to sleep Shorty." John told her.

"You'll lay with me won't you?" she asked him.

"Umm sure if you want." He said. She moved over and slid in right next to her. She snuggled closer while he wrapped his arms around her body, softly stroking her hair. She fell back asleep while John was just praying to God that Randy would never find out about this. He remembered Randy's threat but he wasn't going to stay away from her unless she said so herself that she wanted him too. Randy had just better watch out. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Goodnight Shorty." And fell asleep with her. Each one holding on to the other with care and love, and without a care in the world.

**Next Chapter: Nicole and Randy have their first big fight and a tragedy happens. Also someone from Cena's past comes into the picture. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to **_**giftiebee, emmilene23, foolishangel87, Slshadowfox, and xAttitudex **_**for the reviews. Wow 5 of them. Did I mention that you guys absolutely rock. I love that you love this story and I'm trying to update as soon as I can. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

**As always this chapter is dedicated to John Cena in hopes of him getting better so he can come back to doing what he loves. I sure do miss him :[[**

**Oh and I promise that something will happen in Chapter 10 wink, wink lol. It's going to be super long, it's like 24 written pages so hope you like long updates lol. Well here's chapter 9, Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

**Monday Night RAW**

Nicole thought that this was one of the best weeks that she had had in a long time. She and John were back to spending almost every waking moment together. That is, if Randy wanted to hang with her, which he practically wanted to all the time. So much that it just got really annoying. But even when her and Randy were spending time together, she caught herself a few times thinking about John and when they were going to hang next time. She really did like her boyfriend Randy a lot, but sometimes she would compare him and John, and believe me Randy was not John.

Ashley was doing wonderful. She was practically flipping with excitement because her boyfriend Matt was finally coming back to her. She even had a little countdown going and would say something about it every time, Nicole or Candice was near. She would say things like, "2 days Nikki" and "He's coming home tomorrow, Nikki, tomorrow!" Ashley could be so silly at times.

So it was Raw again and Nicole was in John's locker room, preparing for their match against Santino Marella and Maria tonight. It wasn't for another hour but they had to do a little promo before it. Vince had talked to them earlier and decided he wanted to do a little romance between the two of them. They didn't mind at all. The promo was supposed to go like this: Nicole would burst into John's locker room and just basically flip out because she was nervous about the match. John was just supposed to yell for her to calm down and reassure that she would do great and stuff like that. Their promo was up next and Nicole was getting extremely nervous.

"Shorty, calm down, you'll do perfect." John assured her.

Nicole was nervously biting her lower lip like she always did when she got nervous, "I know. I just hope I don't screw up, like forget my lines or know what I am supposed to do."

"You won't. I'm sure of it." John smiled and she gave him a nervous one back.

The crew members came and set up the equipment and told Nicole to go wait outside. She was to wait until she heard them yell action and burst in, so Nicole gave John a hug and walked out. After a minute or so, she heard "Action!" and she burst onto the scene.

"Oh my god, John! I don't know if I can do this! I have only been in my first wrestling match last week and I could make a total fool of myself. I cold make you lose then I would let you down, and let everyone else down-"

"Nicole-" John started.

"And then I'll lose, while everyone will hate my guts! I'll let my family down! I mean who was I to think that I could make it in this business! I'm clearly not good enough—"

"Nicole!" John said a little louder.

"And I'm clearly not pretty enough either. I never had been as far as I can remember. I just know I will screw up and cause you to lose your match and there is a black mark on her record. I can't let that happen!" Nicole was pacing back and forth, moving her arms nervously.

"NICOLE!" John said even louder.

But Nicole just kept on going and going. It was like it was all spilling out, all her fears that she had. She didn't know if she could stop. "I mean you're John fricken Cena! I mean, WWE Champion, and look at me! I'm nothing! Like I said before, I'm not talented enough and most definitely not pretty enough!"

Nicole was finally done, and she waited for John to say it, but surprisingly it never came. Instead, John cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. To say Nicole was surprised would have been and understatement, but she was kissing him back, kind of hungrily. Like she had missed it, which secretly she had but didn't want to admit it. She felt sparks with every kiss and his lips were so soft and warm. He started to pull away from her, but Nicole didn't want to stop. It reminded of that drunken night back inn New York, these kisses were so damn addictive. Instead of pulling away like he was, she pulled him closer wrapping her arms around his neck. After awhile she realized where they were, and that there was a show going on, so she reluctantly pulled away.

John realized he was supposed to say something, his head swooning from that kiss but said, "I just thought you ought to know that you are beautiful and one of the more giftly talented divas here. You'll do great." He was still absolutely breathless from that kiss but was glad that he could got that out.

"And cut." A crew member said, "Wow you guys sure know how to make that believable. I have never seen so much chemistry. Well let's pack up boys and get out of their way."

After a few minutes, they left Nicole and John still standing in the exact same place they left them in. They didn't say anything, but Nicole looked at John while John looked back at her. Both their hearts were racing and their blood was pumping. Nicole was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door. Nicole took another look at John and he nodded for her to open the door, so she answered it.

It was Randy and he came bursting in. He didn't look happy to say the least. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" she said quietly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Nicole." Randy said angrily, "That kiss between you and him." He pointed to John who was just kind of avoiding Randy's gaze and kept it on Nicole.

"Calm down, Randy. We were just doing our job. Vince told us tonight that he wanted to do a little romance between me and John." Nicole fired back.

"I know that, but he didn't say you guys were kissing tonight, or I would have prepared myself for it! That was supposed to happen another time!" Randy yelled at her.

"Randy, it was my fault. she didn't have anything to do with that kiss. I screwed up my lines and thought for sure that we were supposed to kiss tonight." John told him.

"Really now? Sometimes I think I have to remind you sometimes John that she is MY girlfriend!" Randy looked over at Nicole and took a breath, "Come on Nikki. I'm fine and I cooled down. Let's go, I don't want you here."

"Randy, I don't think that's a good idea." Nicole stated nervously. She always got a little nervous when her boyfriend got mad. It must have been the after effects of her relationship with Paul.

"Baby, I promise that I cooled down. Please just come with me. I really don't want you near him right now." Randy sincerely pleaded with him.

Nicole looked from Randy to John and said, "I better go with Randy, John. I'll see you later for our match tonight."

"Alright, bye Shorty." John said disappointedly. He knew this was one of the setback's about just being the best friend.

"See you JJ" and she left with Randy, who was practically dragging her out of the room.

**1 Hour Later**

John was waiting for Nicole at the gorilla position because their match was going to start in 5 minutes. Then he finally saw her coming towards him, looking absolutely beautiful as usual.

"Hey JJ" She gave him a little smile.

"Hey Shorty" he said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I can't wait to kick their asses." Nicole smiled excitedly.

Santino and Maria had joined them and walked out to Santino's entrance. Then John's music blared through the speakers and Nicole and him walked out. There was the usual crowd reaction to Cena but it was mostly cheers this time.

"And introducing the team of Nicole and the WWE Champion, John Cena!!!!" Lillian announced.

Nicole slapped crowd's hands and John did also. They slid into the ring and John put down the middle rope so Nicole could get in. The referee signaled for the bell and the match was on…. **(A/N: sorry I can't do wrestling scenes very good so please just use your imagination)**

The match had been a big success for Nicole and John and they proved that they could work really well together. After posing for the crowd and Nicole gave John a little kiss on the cheek, and were booed by some girls in the front row because of it, they walked backstage.

"So are you doing anything later tonight?" John asked her.

"Yeah umm, Randy said that he wanted to take me dancing so I'm inviting Ashley and Candice. You can come along if you want to. I just thought maybe you were too tired because it would be awesome if you could come." Nicole said.

John thought about it for a minute because he did want to hang out with her, but knew Randy would be up on his ass all night so he decided not to, "No, its ok Shorty. Go ahead without me. I think it would be better if you and me didn't hang out tonight just after you know. Randy would probably be upset."

Nicole wanted to argue with him but knew he was right. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him big hug and walked off to go find Ashley and Candice.

**At the Club**

Nicole was indeed not having a good time at all. Randy was in a very sour mood and didn't feel like dancing at all. Ashley and Candice were on the dance floor and had asked if Nicole if she was coming. But Nicole had declined because she knew she was supposed to stay with Randy if he wasn't going on the dance floor. She really did like Randy a lot but wish he could stop being sour over a stupid little mistake.

"Randy, what's wrong?" Nicole asked after sitting there for a few moments.

"Nothing" he replied quickly.

"Obviously, it's something. You're in a really bad mood and I want to know what is wrong with my boyfriend." Nicole told him angrily.

"Don't you get angry with me. I'm pissed because another guy had his hands all over my girlfriend." Randy snapped.

"Randy, John told you that he screwed up his lines, ok? Nothing else was going on." Nicole said but was thinking, _'Even though that kiss was nothing I had__ ever__ felt before.'_

"Yeah, whatever Nicole. It sure didn't look like just a screw up." Randy replied.

Nicole just rolled her eyes at him and went back at listening to the music. Sometimes he could just be so damn annoying. Suddenly, a feeling of pure sadness washed all over her body and it made her shiver. She got the feeling that something was really wrong. She looked around for her sister and saw she was perfectly fine, just dancing away with Candice. Then her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the caller ID which it read, "John".

"I'll be right back, Randy. I have to take this." Nicole said and quickly walked out in the parking lot. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nicole?" John asked quietly. Now this was the scary kind of quiet and his voice was full with sadness.

Nicole sensed something was wrong, "John, what is it? What's wrong?"

John chuckled lightly because it seemed Nicole always knew when something was wrong with him, whether they were on the phone or face-to-face, "You always know don't you? Well I can't tell you right now. If you can find the time when you're done there, would you stop by my room tonight?"

His voice was cracking a little bit and Nicole didn't hesitate to wait. "I'll be there in 15 minutes." Nicole hung up the phone. She walked back in the club and found Ashley and Candice. She told them she had to leave and they said it was ok and they would just catch a taxi ride home. She went over to tell Randy.

"What for?" he asked when she was done telling him that she was leaving a little bit early.

"I just need to go, ok?" she retorted.

"No, I want to know EXACTLY where you are going." Randy said angrily.

"Whatever Randy, if you really want to know, I'm going to see John for a little bit!" Her voice was rising.

"Oh what you can't stand one night without him." Randy's voice getting equally louder, "I want to know Nicole because I don't understand. Was the sex really that good for you to be at his side 24/7?"

Nicole just gaped at him appalled. He had the nerve so she was going to lay into him, "Oh my god, Randy! What did I tell you about that? Me and John's relationship is NOT like that. We never slept together!" Even though that was a little white lie but the only person who knew that was Ashley and Randy sure didn't need to know that.

"Whatever you say, Nicole, but you are not going anywhere near him. I'm putting my foot down; you need to be HERE with your BOYFRIEND!" Randy was yelling and didn't care who saw.

Nicole didn't care either but knew she was wasting time because she knew John needed her right now, "I can choose where I want to go and you are not being a boyfriend at all. You're being a controlling, ignorant prick that is just jealous! I'm going to go see John with or without your permission. He's my best friend and he needs me!" She yelled back at him. And before he could say another word, she turned on her heels and left.

She got in the car and drove over to the hotel in record time. She wondered what was wrong because John wasn't the person to just call up and tell you that he needs you. It was usually here that did that. She went to his room and knocked on the door.

He opened it after a few moments of waiting and she had to swallow a lump of sadness in her throat because of his appearance. His face was all pale and his eyes were all red and puffy and it was clear that he had been crying.

"Oh my god, John, you've been crying!" she said. All he did was step aside so she could walk in. She stood there while he walked and sat on the bed. He just looked up at her, tearfully. She sat down right beside him and pulled him into a hug. He cried into her neck and hugged her tight to his body. She hugged him back the same, rubbing his back comfortingly, and no words were needed to be exchanged between them.

After 10 minutes or so, could have been more, John calmed down. "Nicole… Shorty." He said. His voice was raspy from his throat being so raw from crying.

"It's ok John. Just tell me what happened." She replied soothingly. They were still holding onto each other with John's head still resting on her shoulder. His face was facing her neck.

He lifted his head and sat on up so he could talk to her, "Well I got a call from Sean (one of John's brothers if you didn't know already) after I came back to the hotel. He called to tell me that my best friend from high school, Jason, died in a car accident today."

"Oh John, I'm so sorry. Were you still close with him?"

"Yeah we were kind of still. You know what I mean; he would call me at least once a week without fail." John started to tear up again but immediately brushed them away. "I just can't believe he is really gone."

"I know how you feel." Nicole admitted, "When I was about 18, my grandma who I was very close to, died of a heart attack. I mean I saw just the day before telling her what was going on and boom just like that she was gone. So believe me, I know what it feels like to have something ripped so suddenly from you."

"What did you do?" John asked.

"Well at first, I cried until I couldn't anymore. My grandmother and I were very close ever since I was little, and I felt like I just lost my best friend. I withdrew from everyone and just stayed in bed for a couple of weeks, not eating or drinking or doing anything for that matter. My whole family knew what was wrong but was still very worried about it. Finally, Ashley came to me and told me she wishes I would stop and that I was scaring her. She said that grandma wouldn't want me to just waste away. That opened my eyes and after awhile, I eventually moved on with my life. But not a day goes by that I don't think about her." Nicole confessed sadly.

"Do you think I can move on with my life?" John asked just as sadly.

"Of course you will JJ. It'll hurt for now but eventually, it'll get better." She cupped his face in her hands, "I promise, ok?"

"Ok" he agreed. He put his head back on her shoulder and buried his face in here neck. "His funeral is Wednesday in West Newbury, MA. I would really be grateful if you would come with me."

"Of course I will, JJ. I'll be there for you if you need me." Nicole said. After all that John had done for her, it was the least she could do.

"Thanks, Shorty." He replied. She gave him a big hug. They spent the rest of the night holding onto each other.

**On the plane to Boston Mass.**

Nicole sat at her seat, just staring out of the window. John was beside her, sound asleep. It had to be a near miracle for them to find some available seat on such short notice. It was around 6:00 p.m. and they were scheduled to arrive soon. Nicole thought about her current love life, because she was so bored out of her mind. Randy was a really sweet guy, but he just had a very nasty temper and he seemed to get jealous really easy. She had dealt that with Paul and didn't know if it could ever get that out of hand. She hoped not because she was never going to go through that again.

Randy did apologize for yelling at her and acting like a controlling jerk. She accepted it but he wasn't very happy when she told him that she was going back to John's hometown with John until Friday. He told her that it was ok but you could totally tell that he wasn't happy at all about it. Nicole thought Randy was being ridiculously jealous when it came to the time she spent with John.

Nicole looked over at the sleeping WWE Champion and smiled. John was really the sweetest guy she had ever met. Sure randy was sweet to her and all, but John was another story. He seemed to always be the one that was always going to be there for her when she needed it. He could make her laugh to no end and she absolutely loved him for that. When she was thinking about it, he began to stir from his sleep.

"Hey Shorty" John said sleepily, "How far are we?"

"About 10 minutes away" Nicole told him, "Were you tired, sleepyhead?"

"Hey you were dozing in the car on the way here so don't talk about me being a sleepy head." John teased.

"Haha" Nicole made a face at him but turned serious for a minute, "So how are you doing?"

"Better, now that I know you're coming with me. And I'm glad we had that talk too because that helped a lot to." John told her, "Thanks for that."

"No need to thank me. You have done the same for me and more." Nicole said honestly.

John flashed her that dimpled smile and asked, "Anyways, how do you feel about meeting my family?"

"Thanks, John. No you gave me something to be nervous about." Nicole said.

"Trust me you'll love them."

"I know I will love them, but I'm wondering if they'll like me." Nicole confessed.

"Oh Shorty, they are going to absolutely love you." John assured her.

The plane landed and Nicole and john went to go get they're luggage at baggage claim.

"So who's picking us up?" Nicole asked John.

"My dad, he said he would be happy to. He's been wanting to meet you." John told her.

"John!" Nicole said nervously, "You should have told me I was meeting him right this second."

"Calm down, Shorty. It'll be ok." John chuckled a little at how nervous she was.

They made their way out to the parking lot where they saw John's dad walking towards them.

"Hey dad!" John yelled.

"John!" Mr. Cena yelled back. Him and John shared a hug, "How are you doing? You know, with all of this?"

"I'm doing better than I thought. I have had a lot of support from my very best friend." John nudged Nicole which she smiled. "I do miss him though."

"Yeah it's such a shame. That boy was going to Harvard to make something of himself." Mr. Cena said. Then he noticed Nicole standing beside John. "You must be Nicole."

"Yes sir, that's me." Nicole smiled again and stuck out her hand.

Mr. Cena shook her hand, "Please call me John, unless you want to call me Mr. Cena so it can be less confusing for everyone."

"Well Mr. Cena will do fine." Nicole replied warmly, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise, John has told us all about you and I wondered when Carol and I would get to meet you. He speaks so highly of you."

"Does he?" Nicole smirked at John while John was turning a little pink.

"Oh yes, he's told us how you're very loving and caring. He said you were absolutely beautiful and I can see that now." Mr. Cena replied.

Nicole smirked at John again and John was turning redder and redder. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. John spoke up before his dad could say anything more, "Dad, how about we get going? You know, don't want to keep mom waiting."

"Alright, let's get your bags into the car."

They all put their luggage in the trunk and got into Mr. Cena's car. John sat in the passenger seat while Nicole went to the back. They talked just some small talk to pass the time. It was mostly about wrestling. Soon they reached the Cena house. Carol came out and hugged John as soon as he stepped out of the car. She planted lots of kisses on his cheeks.

"Mom, Mom! Stop, I missed you too." John smiled but was still slightly embarrassed.

"Oh John, I have missed you a whole lot. It's such a shame about what happened to Jason. I wish we cold have gotten together at a happier occasion." Carol said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. And I wish it were happier too." John told her.

"That's good sweetheart" Carol said and then she turned to the girl beside him. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Oh mom, this is Nicole Massaro. Nicole this is Carol, my mom." John introduced the two of them.

"Hi" Nicole smiled warmly at her, "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Cena."

"Please Nicole, call me Carol." Carol gave her a smile back, "Are you John's girlfriend?"

"No, no, just his best friend" Nicole said.

"Oh, it was really nice of you to come for John. I remember you now. You're the one that he talks about all the time when we get a call from him. He always spoke very highly of a woman named Nicole and I just thought that you would be a girlfriend. But I guess not." Carol replied.

"Uh, mom, do we have an available room for her? I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that she was coming." John said quickly changing the subject.

"Well your brothers aren't coming until tomorrow so she can stay in one of their old rooms." Carol said.

"Or she can just stay in my old room and I'll go in one of the brother's room." John suggested.

"It's ok, John. I can stay in any room; it's really no problem at all where I sleep." Nicole started to protest.

"No really, Shorty. Stay in my old room. Trust me; you don't want to stay in the brother's room." John insisted.

"Ok, but if you insist." Nicole said.

"Great, Carol said, "Well John, why don't you help your dad get the bags up to the rooms?"

"Ok, no problem mom." John said.

"And Nicole would you mind helping me get dinner ready?"

"Not at all, Mrs.- I mean Carol." Nicole smiled.

John went to go help his dad while Nicole followed Carol into the house to go to the kitchen. They made steak and potatoes which Nicole absolutely loved and knew it was one of John's favorites too.

It was ready in the next half hour. Nicole really liked Carol. She was very sweet lady and Nicole immediately liked her. She had a loving personality just like Nicole's own mother and she felt right at home.

"This is very delicious, Carol." Nicole said, "I absolutely love steak and potatoes."

"Why thank you Nicole. I hoped you weren't one of those girls that watch their weight all the time." Carol laughed a little and Nicole laughed with her, "Oh before I forget. John, do you think you can run to the grocery store and get a few things. I would do it myself but I still have a lot of cleaning to do before the family arrives tomorrow."

"Sure mom. I'll take Nicole with me so she can help me." John told her.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Nicole agreed.

"Perfect, thank you very much you two." Carol replied.

They finished up with dinner and John's mom and dad started to tell Nicole some stories about John. Her favorite was the one about how he was about 5 or 6 that you couldn't keep clothes on him. He would just randomly strip down and run through the house, naked. Nicole laughed the hardest at that one.

"Well as fun as this is, embarrassing me and all" John began, "Nicole and I should go get your groceries, mom."

"Ok" Carol said. She went to go get the grocery list of the things to get. "Here you go. I'll see you guys soon."

They said they're goodbyes and headed off to the grocery store. They were at the grocery store and they noticed that it was a long list of things to get.

"Wow, my mom needs a lot. This isn't a few things." John joked.

"It's really not that bad. I can see you'll be the type to make the wife do all the shopping." Nicole teased him.

"No I'll help but she will have to hear me complain all the time." John smiled.

"Ha" Nicole giggled, "Well at least it's something to do, rather than sit on your butt watching TV. You're parents are terrific by the way."

"Yeah they are. And I can tell they absolutely love you. You know, you should of heard my dad when we were taking our bags up to our rooms. He could have sworn that me and you were a couple." John laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I saw him giving us the eye." Nicole laughed while she tried to imitate it and it had John laughing really hard. Nicole was so distracted that she didn't notice where she was going and ran straight into someone else's cart.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Nicole started to apologize.

"You claud! Watch where you're going next—" the woman stopped.

Nicole looked at her. She had blonde hair that was obviously dyed with fake extensions, was thin, and had big, fake boobs that looked like a boob job gone horribly wrong. Nicole saw that she was staring straight at John, with her mouth hanging open. _'Oh great'_ Nicole thought, _'Another one of John's fans, that will probably want to get in his pants and think he is absolutely "hot"_'

"John!" she said. John just kept trying not to look at her and avoid her gaze. "John look at me dammit!"

He looked at her but it was Nicole who spoke up, "What the fuck? You don't have to be a bitch about it. If he doesn't want to look at you, he doesn't have to."

"I don't believe I was talking to you." She glared at Nicole before turning back to the WWE champion, "It's been so long since we have seen each other."

Nicole scrunched up her face in confusion and turned to John too, "John, what the hell is she talking about?"

John let out a breath before saying, "Nicole this is Elizabeth or Liz as she is liked to be called. She's my ex-fiancée."

**Next Chapter: Nicole learns all about John's past and is shocked about it. After the funeral, something happens between Nicole and John and it scares the hell out of Nicole. But when they get back Nicole finds another not so happy surprise waiting for her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to ****Queen Cena****foolishangel87****Kennedy2006****, and ****xAttitudex**** for the reviews. I'm sorry for the late update. Christmas was hectic and I couldn't get computer time to be able to type it. And on top of it all, my Aunt who I am very close to is dying in the hospital and I have been so bust and preoccupied. But don't worry I worked on this story nonstop because it was sort of an outlet you know?**

**I have 4 more chapters written and working on chapter 15. I have also been thinking about writing a sequel because well you will know after the end of this story lol. **

**Anyways this chapter is once again dedicated to John Cena in wishes of getting a speedy recovery. We all want him back to doing what he absolutely loves. I miss him I know that. But did you see that Tribute to the troops? Every time I saw him, I missed him even more :[ But on a better note, Ashley is back!!!!!!!!!! And she looks absolutely pretty with her new hairstyle. And on RAW no doubt. I had a better Monday anyways**

**Well here is chapter 10 and I know you will all love it if you get my drift. Wink, wink. Lmao : hope you like long updates. This is 18 typed pages!!!! Wow!**

Chapter 10

"Your what?" Nicole asked shocked because John had never mentioned that he had an ex-fiancée.

"His ex-fiancée" Liz said smugly. "And we haven't seen each other in so long."

Liz took a couple steps towards John but Nicole noticed John taking the same exact steps back. "You know why it's been so long, Liz."

"I really don't know, Johnny." Liz said innocently.

"Liz, you cheated on me. And you left me at the damn alter." John started bitterly, "and it was in front of all of our family and friends. How could you do that to me Liz? I mean after all we have been through."

"I wasn't sure if you were the one and I was afraid to tell it to your face. I knew you would be absolutely heartbroken if I didn't want to get married." Liz answered.

"That still doesn't give you the right to go and cheat on me!" John said even more angrily.

"JJ, come on let's go. She isn't worth getting all worked up about." Nicole stepped in between them and talked to him, trying to calm him down.

"Oh and who are you to talk? Huh, you must be John's new little slut." Liz spat out to Nicole.

That made John even more furious, "How dare you Liz? You don't even know her and you call her slut?! You shouldn't be talking because you're the biggest slut on the whole god damn planet! Nicole is my best friend and she is way better to me than you ever were!"

"John, it's ok. Let's just pay for the groceries and go back home. It really doesn't matter what she says because she is not worth your breath." Nicole whispered in his ear to calm him down. She knew that something must of happened between the two of them and knew he was about to blow a gasket. She didn't want to let him do something he may regret later.

John let her lead him away from Liz and towards the checkout line to pay for groceries. Luckily, Liz was actually smart enough not to follow them and Nicole saw her still standing in the same exact spot she was before. Well they paid for the groceries, loaded them into the car, and sped off to the Cena house. Once they were getting groceries out of the car, Nicole asked John, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Nicole." John said with absolutely no emotion in his voice. And it was really odd that he called her by her real first name because they didn't do that only if they were arguing. So she knew something was up with him.

They brought the groceries into the house and pit them on the kitchen counter. Carol and Mr. Cena heard them come in and walked towards them.

"Good, you got everything." Carol said, "Thanks, you two, now the house is all ready for the family tomorrow."

"You can say that again. This house is absolutely spotless." Mr. Cena added.

"I can see that Mom and Dad" John forced a smile and only Nicole noticed this, "Well I'm really tired so I'm just going to head on up to bed."

"Really? It's only 8:00, John." Carol said.

"I know but jet lag must have caught up with me." John explained.

"Ok, ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning hun" Carol kissed John on the cheek.

"Good night son." Mr. Cena waved.

"Night Mom, Night Dad." He walked past Nicole, "Good night, Shorty."

"Night, JJ" she gave him a smile and he walked upstairs. She knew something wasn't right with him because no way would John go to bed this early.

Mr. Cena looked at how the two of them act with each other and after John was in his room, Mr. Cena asked, "Are you sure you two aren't a couple?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We just became really close these past few months. Like everyone else back at work says, we are attached at the hip." Nicole smiled warmly at John's father, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just he has that look in his eye whenever he looks at you. I don't think I ever remembering him having that look for a girl ever since Liz. Well the younger Liz."

Nicole's interest perked up at the mention of John's ex-fiancée. "Who's Liz?"

"Oh, she was a awful woman." Carol said, "She was the type of woman that was so nice to your face but you knew that she didn't like you at all. And it was so horrible because her and John were always fighting about something."

"Like what?" Nicole asked.

"Anything and everything," Mr. Cena replied. "They would fight about where they were going to move after they got married all the way down to what John was wearing. You know how he looked and stuff like that."

"Then why did he put up with her?"

"Because he believed that she was the one for him. You see they dated all through high school and she knew him before he was John Cena, the WWE superstar. He was in love with her. You could tell because he would drop anything just to be with her and he was never home, always off doing something with her even though she broke his heart time and time again." Mr. Cena explained, "For awhile everything was fine but I bet they have broken up and gotten back together at least 20 times. But I don't know why John thought this but he thought that must mean that they were meant to be together so he proposed to her in 2005. So all was good but then John became WWE champion and that's when everything started to fall apart."

"What happened?"

"Well he and Liz bought a home in Tampa, Florida and you know he was only home like a day or two at a time. So she got the wandering eye just like she did in high school. I guess she had guys coming over all the time when he was away and I remember people telling him that she was seen with other guys but he just didn't want to listen. He was so in love with that woman that he just didn't want to believe it. Well it was the day of the wedding and John was looking all handsome and started to wait for Liz to walk down the aisle. She didn't show and we waited and waited so John went looking for her. He found her, going at it with a waiter she just met."

"Oh my god" Nicole said shocked.

"I know. They had a big blow up and the wedding was called off. He told her to stay out of his life for good. This all happened about a year ago." Carol stated.

"That's completely awful; I mean how could someone do that to someone who you were in love with?" Nicole said, "How bad did he take it?"

"Bad, it took him nearly 4 months to totally get over it all." Mr. Cena explained, "One thing about John, he could put up a good front for everyone. You know so no one would worry about him. But we all knew he was hurting inside because he had his heart broke but he eventually got better. Though, I think it hurt him so much that he turned into quite the player."

"Really, how do you know?" Nicole asked.

"Oh he was always dating someone but never really cared to talk about them. And every time he visited us he always had a different girl but it was always the same. No one he was rgoing to settle down with" Carol replied, "That is until a girl named Nicole came along."

"What do you mean by that?" Nicole asked curiously.

"A few months ago, John said he met a really sweet girl and she was the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen. He said she was in trouble but was safe now. He also said she was the best friend that he needed right now and made him smile and laugh like no one ever could. She made him forget all about his troubles and he loved to see her smile." Carol smiled at Nicole, "So you can see why we thought you would have been a girlfriend."

Nicole just sat there in a bit of shock. She couldn't believe of what happened to John, no one should go through that pain. But she was also surprised about what he said to his parents about her. She had absolutely no idea what went on with him and she wondered why John never said anything about it to her.

"Oh, I see now." Nicole started, "But I assure you we are just the best of friends."

"Alright, we believe you." Carol winked at her husband, "Its 9:00 now, why don't you get some sleep. You must be bushed."

Nicole yawned, "Now that you mention it, I think I will go to bed. Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Cena."

"Good night Nicole." They both said back to her and then Mr. Cena said, "And the room where you're sleeping is the first one on your left. John is sleeping in the one right across from it."

Nicole smiled, "Thanks, good night."

And with that Nicole ventured up to John's old room. She opened the door and stepped inside the medium-sized room. It was just like the room of a high school boy, with awards, pictures of friends and family, and posters of football stars all around the room. Nicole began looking at the pictures and saw that some were from awhile ago, like high school and college, but some were from the more recent. There actually was a picture that caught her eye, because it was one of the two of them. She didn't know that he had one here or that he had one at all. The picture was that they were some hotel room and she remembered now that Ashley took it. Nicole was sitting on John's lap and had her arms wrapped around his neck, while John was grinning from ear to ear with a drink in one of his hands. Nicole was looking at John, simply laughing away.

She smiled at the photo and put it down to go get ready for bed. She dressed in an old Chain Gang t-shirt with black shorty shorts. She lay in bed but after awhile she could not sleep. She couldn't help but think about John, and knowing that something wasn't right with him. Throwing the blankets off of her, she headed towards where John was staying. The door was opened slightly so she walked in and saw John's figure under the covers, his back to her. She went and sat down beside him.

As soon as he felt it, he turned over and looked at her confused, "Something wrong, Shorty?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep." Nicole replied, "Can I ask you the same thing? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is just fine and dandy." John said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"JJ, don't lie to me. I know when your lying so don't try to pull that crap with me." Nicole stated, "Look, your parents told me all about Liz."

John just looked at her but then turned over so his back was to her, "Yeah, well what about her?"

"JJ, you haven't been the same since our run in with her at the grocery store. Please, what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

John didn't say anything to her and all she heard was his breathing. He still had his back to her, just thinking.

"John, I know you want to tell me, so I can help you. Please, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on with you." Nicole said but still her efforts were pointless. He did not say a word to her. "Ok, JJ, it hurts me that you can't tell me what is wrong because I thought we could tell each other everything. So whenever you want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

She walked out of the room and back to John's old room to try and fall asleep. She curled back under the covers and lay there, because she was too upset to sleep. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. So she closed her eyes and did not open them again until about 3:30 a.m. because she felt the bed deflate on one side. She opened her eyes and saw John looking back at her. She didn't say anything because she wanted him to speak first but then he started to speak.

"I couldn't sleep, Shorty." John started to say like he needed an explanation for being there, "I came to tell that I'm sorry. I know how I tell you everything but this… has just been so personal that I hate talking about it. I don't even talk about it to my own parents. And it's hard for others to get to know me now, because it's hard for me to trust someone."

"I know how you feel. It took me awhile to be able to fully trust someone again. But I have learned and I know in here," Nicole pointed to her chest where her heart was supposed to be, "I can fully trust you, JJ."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know you would rather die than to hurt me like Paul has. And you have taught me that it's ok to risk getting your trust broken again. I trust you." Nicole honestly told him.

"Alright, I'll tell you." John began, "When I saw Liz again today, I freaked. I never really got the proper chance to tell her off for what she did to me and I kind have got to earlier today. But when I saw her again, all those painful memories and the feelings of betrayal came back up again. It was like it had just happened the other day. But you have to understand Nicole, I was so in love with her, you know?"

Nicole looked at him with her eyes full of concern. "Do you still think you're in love with her?"

John shook his head, "No, I know I don't love her like I used to. I can never get back with someone that had hurt me so much like that."

Nicole sat upright so her face was level to his, "Well the only way you can totally get over her and over the whole thing, is to forgive her. If you are still mad at her, then you're just carrying that baggage around. But if you do forgive her then that issue will be done with and you can carry on without the revengeful feelings."

"I know I am seriously trying but thanks for the advice, Shorty." John gave her a little smile.

"I know it will get better with time." Nicole said, "And no problem, JJ. Just tomorrow try and put it all behind you so you can focus on the funeral, alright?" Nicole suggested.

"Ok, and you seriously don't know that you made me feel loads better. I just love that I can just come to you with anything and you understand." John got up and started to leave, but then he spun around.

John didn't know how she would react to what he was going to ask her. Because she really didn't know it, but he really needed her right now. "Um Shorty… can I stay with you tonight?"

Nicole smiled at him and his hint of awkwardness. He made it seem like she was going to say no to him. "Of course, JJ." He was really cute when he did that.

She scooted over and slid in right next to her. They cuddled up against one another and fell asleep with John's arm wrapped around her waist.

**The Next Day; the Cemetery**

Jason was just about to be put into the ground and sealed off from the rest of the world. Almost the whole neighborhood was there just mourning the loss of a good person. The Minister was given the eulogy as some people went and threw flowers on his coffin. Up in front was Jason's family, but right beside them was the Cena family. It went Mr. and Mrs. Cena, then Matt, Dan, Sean, and Steve, followed by John and Nicole. Nicole didn't think it was her place to be up front but John had insisted. So she was there, just holding his hand comfortingly and squeezed it sometimes to let him know that she was there for him.

The minister ended the eulogy and everyone was ready to say goodbye to him. They started lowering the coffin in the ground and everyone was teary-eyed, even Nicole. She rubbed John's back comfortingly, and when the lowered him into the ground, he turned to his side and hugged her to him. He was crying while she spoke soft words to him in his ear.

Nicole and John were locked in that embrace while everyone around them left to go to the Cena house for food and chatting. But then she heard John whisper, "Oh no, not here."

Nicole pulled away from him and looked in his direction. She gasped as she saw Liz come into view, walking right up to them.

"Hey John" Liz said quietly.

"Liz" John said equally quiet.

Liz took a glance at John and Nicole and saw that they were still holding hands. They forgot that they were but they didn't seem to care who saw. She shook her head, "Can we talk?"

"Sure talk." John answered with what sounded like absolutely no desire in his voice to talk to her.

"I mean privately." She shot a mean look at Nicole.

"No, anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Nicole." John told Liz.

"John, I can leave if you want to talk to her alone. I'll wait for you." Nicole said unsure of what to do.

"No Shorty, I want you here right beside me, ok?" John asked her. She looked into his eyes and saw them pleading with her to stay and that he really wanted her there with him. So she silently nodded her head and they both looked at Liz.

Liz let out a frustrated sigh but went on anyway, "Ok, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

John's eyes lit up a little bit, "I'm listening."

"I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I realized that I was terribly wrong and I absolutely had no right to cheat on you. I know it was beyond wrong and I'm sorry it took me over a year to finally apologize to you." Liz said.

"Liz" John started, "I don't think you'll ever understand the gravity of what you did to me. I love you and I mean I was in love with you. And I thought you were in love with me too. And I knew you were different because I have known you for so long and you knew me before I became the famous, John Cena. But when you cheated on me, on our wedding no doubt, it shattered me. And it shattered my ability to trust anyone again. It took me a long time before I could totally me able to trust another."

John looked down at Nicole and smiled at her while Nicole gave him one back. She knew fully well of what he was talking about.

"I didn't think I could ever forgive you because you hurt me so much." Then he turned his head back to Nicole, "But someone taught me how to forgive and help me move on from it all." The he looked at Liz dead in the face, "So I can say that I do forgive you for what you have done. But I will never forget it."

"Ok, I can live with that." Liz sighed, "But I began thinking. I really did love you, John. And when I ran into you yesterday, I realized I have never stopped. So I was wondering… is there any possibility that you and I could ever get back together?"

"You have got to be kidding me." John replied chuckling a little.

"No, I know that you still love me." She said, "And if tell me that you don't, it must be because you're little slut here brainwashed you."

Nicole just rolled her eyes at Liz because she didn't care what Liz thought about her. All she cared about was how John thought and she knew that he didn't think like that all. But John immediately jumped to her defense, "You really are fucking unbelievable Liz! I've known Nicole one 2 or 3 months and I have known you most of my life. Nicole is my best friend and makes me smile and lets me be my completely dorky self when I knew that it annoyed the hell out of you. When I was with you, I felt like I had to be a completely different person."

Nicole silently smiled at John calling himself a dork because she knew he could be the biggest goofball. But she loved that about him because that was exactly the type of person that she had needed right now and probably all the time.

"She never judges me and doesn't ask for a damn thing, unlike you. She treats me better than you ever could, or anyone ever did. So never and I mean never call her things that aren't true at all." John said angrily, "And the answer to you question about ever getting back together is hell no. I have fallen out of love with you and I have been for awhile. And that's bullshit about Nicole brainwashing me. I have fallen out of love you way before I met Nicole."

"Whatever John. You just gave up the best thing you could have had. I even apologized to you which you know I never do to anyone. So it's your loss." Liz turned to go back to her car but Nicole stopped her.

"Hey Liz" Nicole asked before she left them.

"What?" Liz answered snobbishly.

"Since you're leaving, I decided to give you a going away gift. You know, for trip back home." Nicole smirked.

Liz looked at her, confused. Then Nicole drew her arm back and slapped the taste right out of Liz's mouth. It was so forceful that Liz fell to the ground and had a huge handprint on her cheek. "Think of it as something from both me and John. Now you leave him the fuck alone and never come near him again or you'll have me to deal with."

Liz got up off the ground and hurried to her car. Nicole heard her mumble, "Bitch" under her breath.

Nicole smiled even wider then turned back to a very surprised John.

"Wow, Shorty. I bet you could hear that slap back in Florida." John smirked.

"Good, it should teach her a lesson." Nicole replied.

"And what lesson is that?" John asked.

"No one and I mean no one messes with you or any one of my best friends without having me to deal with." Nicole answered.

"You really are something else." John told her. He felt himself fall in love with her all over again.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Nicole smirked back at him.

"Well come on, my little protector. We better get back to the family." John stuck out his arm.

She linked arms with him, "Alright, let's go." and they walked back to the car to head home.

After everyone had left the Cena house, Nicole excused herself and went back upstairs to change in something more comfortable. She changed into low rise faded jeans and plain white tank top. Her eyes fell on the picture that she observed last night, facing towards the bed. Every time she saw it, she couldn't help but smile. It was such a cute picture of the two. She picked it up and sat on the bed, studying it. She knew this was taken when John was going through a rough time. She felt really selfish because she overlooked that and never noticed it. He listened to all her problems but he never told her any of his. Hearing the door open, she looked up and John walked through the door.

"Hey Shorty, what are you doing?" John asked as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing really, just thinking about things." She handed him the picture frame, framing the picture of the two of them, "Remember that?"

"Of course, it's absolutely my most favorite picture." John smiled big looking at the photo, "This was a month after we first met."

"I didn't even know you had one of us two." Nicole said.

"I always have pictures of my favorite people.' He smiled again, dimples and all. She gave him a little one back.

"What's wrong, Shorty?" he asked.

"I don't know. It just kind of bothers me that you never told me about Liz." Nicole stated, "That picture like you said was taken a month after we met and you're parents said that you still weren't very happy. If I'd known—"

"Then you would have felt sorry for me." John said. "Look, Shorty you were attacked on the first day we met. And when I got to know what a wonderful person you are, I couldn't tell you. I wasn't going to burden you with my problems and you didn't need to be. You have been through so much shit in you're life, you didn't need to have my shit on top of it all."

Nicole looked at John, "But JJ, that's what friends… best friends are about. You don't always need to come off as an indestructible person. I know you have feelings and can be really hurt."

"You just didn't need to be worried, Shorty. I liked not talking about it. Every time when I was with you, it made all the memories and feeling go away. You made me laugh and just forget about my life for one. You were just what I needed then. That's why I didn't tell you about her." John told her.

Nicole felt her heart skip a beat and that had never happened before. "Alright, I feel better about it. It just… I don't know… bothered me a little because I thought you were never going to tell me."

"I would have told you when I knew you could handle it. But I promise you Shorty, I would have told you, alright?" John told her honestly.

"Alright, I believe you." She smiled at him and gave him a hug. But then the strangest feeling came over her. She wanted to kiss him so bad because the way he held her it felt like… he cared about her a lot.

"John?" Nicole asked when she pulled away from him. She wanted to test something else because she was feeling something that she hadn't felt in a long time. But she just couldn't explain it.

"Yeah?"

"Umm… can I test something out? If you don't want to that's fine but I need to know something." Nicole explained. This feeling only happened once before and if it was what she thought it was, and then it was definitely going to be a problem.

"Umm, sure." John asked curiously.

"Ok good, now just close your eyes."

"This better not be one of your little pranks, Shorty." John joked.

"No, I promise this isn't one of those times." Nicole giggled. "Just do it."

"Jeesh woman, I'm doing it." John smiled before closing them tight.

_We do almost everything that lovers do_

_And that's why it is so hard, just to be friends with you_

Nicole took a breath and she hesitated for a little bit. She just hoped it wasn't what she thought it was because then it was only going to complicate things. But then before deciding against it, she leaned in and gave him a kiss. John snapped his eyes open in surprise but closed them again after he decided that he wasn't dreaming. Nicole's eyes were closed and she began to kiss him more. He kissed back eagerly and deepened it. Nicole was so overwhelmed with passion and heat that she pushed her body closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed his head against hers. John was so surprised about all of this but he was loving every minute of it. He waited so long for him to be able to really kiss her and it was finally happening. Nicole was in his lap, pushing her body closer and closer against him, until there was literally no space between the two.

But Nicole didn't seem to care. She was lost in her own world with John. She couldn't stop and she didn't want to. She wanted John so bad right now and she didn't car about anyone or anything right now. It was like she forgot what all was going on in the world. She pulled away from John to take a breath as did he. They were breathing hard against on another's faces and looked deep into the other's eyes. John thought for sure that Nicole was going to start to talk now but she did the exact opposite.

Nicole grabbed his shirt and their lips connected again. This time she was the one to deepen it. She straddled him and kissed him harder, longer, and with all the passion that she felt. It made her and John both shiver. John kissed her back just as hard and lovingly. Then Nicole broke away suddenly.

John thought this was it. She realized what we are doing and she will want me to leave. He opened his eyes but Nicole was still on top of him. She was playing with the bottom of his shirt and smiled at him mischievously. He smiled back at her and rolled on top of her. She pulled his shirt off and then they began to make out again. She ran her hands up and down his perfectly sculpted body while he deepened the kiss even more and it made her body fill with heat. Nicole kissed him back hungrily and pushed closer and closer to him. His hand went up her white tank top and he just ran his hand up and down her back while she moaned in pleasure because it just felt so right.

But then out of nowhere John heard Nicole's ring tone, 'Injection' by Rise Against, go off. Nicole seemed to be ignoring it and just kept making out with John. If she didn't want to answer it, he was not going to stop it. It eventually quit but then it started back up again.

Even though he didn't want to, he knew he had to stop and tell her because it could be Randy. "Don't you think you should get that?" John said into her mouth before she kissed him again.

"No, voicemail will get it." She said catching her breath before returning to kiss him again. It quit again but then started again.

"Shorty, it could be Randy." John said. He thought maybe that would snap her back to reality even though he hoped and prayed that it would not.

"I really don't care." She said. John was so happy that he moved to her neck and started to kiss and suck on it as she did the same to him. But then a fourth ring rang out.

"Dammit, I better get it, JJ." Nicole groaned. She and John were so out of breath but she didn't care. She loved it and she knew it.

She got her breath again and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"What the hell, Nicole? This is my fourth try in like the last 10 minutes." Randy complained.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I must not have heard it." She said but was still kind of panting a little hard to not go unnoticed by Randy.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" Randy asked.

"Oh well, the reason I'm breathing so hard is because…" she looked at John for help. He thought a second and motioned like he was dribbling a ball, "John and I were shooting some hoops and it got to competitive I guess. I'm so out of breath from it."

"At 8:00 at night?" Randy asked suspiciously.

"Uhh yeah, we got really bored. And John has a basketball down here and I thought it would help him get his mind off of things." Nicole replied. John smirked and threw his shirt back over his head.

"Ok, well when are coming back to your boyfriend?"

"Not until Friday, I'm afraid." Nicole said.

"Alright, even though I want you right here right now" Randy chuckled over the phone. "I'll see you Friday then Nikki."

Nicole giggled lightly and looked over at John, "Ok bye Randy." And she hung up the phone.

Nicole and John just stared at one another, not really believing what went on a little bit ago. Nicole's little test turned out to be absolutely right but she didn't know what to do.

"What just happened?" Nicole asked aloud.

John's heart was beating like a drum. "I don't know."

But before they could talk any further, John's brother, Dan, knocked on the door. "Yo, John. Mom wants to see you and the hot one downstairs for a sec."

Nicole couldn't help but giggle at Dan calling her hot. That's all John's brothers seemed to call her whenever she was around. John said, "Ok Dan, we'll be down in a minute."

"Hey Shorty" John said, "Umm how about we discuss this later. I guess my mom wants to talk to us."

Nicole looked at John and smiled, "It's alright with me. Come on, let's not keep your mom waiting." They walked out of the room together and back downstairs.

**The Next Day**

After a little bit of shopping that Nicole dragged John into doing, they decided to go back to work earlier than expected. Well they said good bye to the Cena family, and Carol and Mr. Cena was sad to see Nicole go. But then Carol said that Nicole could come back anytime and Nicole thanked her. Before they got on the plane, Nicole called Ashley telling her that she was coming back early but not to tell Randy because she wanted to surprise him. She really did miss Randy. But little did she know that the surprise was going to be on her.

Meanwhile, Nicole and John never spoke another word about what had happened the last night. It was almost like they were too scared to talk about it. John knew that he was absolutely in love with Nicole and wanted to tell her this, but he wanted her to figure it out on her own. You know, without his influence on her decision. Nicole knew she had something there for John that make out session between them had proved that, but she just didn't know how deep. She loved John yeah, she would always love him, but the question was, was she IN love with him? All she kept thinking that it was going to ruin the friendship they had going, but she just couldn't help that she wanted John so bad in the worst possible way. And there was Randy, what was she going to do about him? For now, she didn't know and hoped that her and John could put it aside for a little bit.

So far, her and John were talking, joking around, and laughing like nothing had ever happened. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Their plane landed and didn't see Ashley or Matt around so they went to go get their luggage. They were at baggage claim when Nicole saw Ashley, running to give her a hug.

The two sisters hugged and Ashley said, "Oh my god, Nikki. I have missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, Ash!" Nicole exclaimed at her. Then she saw Matt, who was talking to John, so she said, "Hey Matt, long time no see."

"I know it's been a long time it seems like." Matt gave her a hug, "So let's head back to the hotel. John, you're rooming with me and of course Nicole, you're rooming with Ash."

"Great another night full of snoring." Nicole teased.

"Hey I know what you mean. John's snore sounds like a freight train." Matt teased to John.

John made a face at Matt while Ashley replied to Nicole with a, "Ha-ha, very funny Nikki."

They left the airport and went to the hotel. Nicole and John told them everything about what had happened on their trip to Massachusetts, well almost everything. They got there and the sisters said goodbye to the boys and headed on up. They started to unpack Nicole's things and chat for a little bit.

"So Nikki, what did you and John do after the funeral?" Ashley asked smiling. Nicole knew she was up to something.

"Well we had to go talk to his mom for awhile then went to bed. Woke up the next day, went shopping for a little bit then left to go to the airport. Why, dare I ask?" Nicole smirked.

"Umm, well did you fool around with anyone of John's family? Maybe his brothers, perhaps?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Ash!" Nicole said appalled that her sister would ask her something like that. "What the hell? Of course I didn't, why would you ask something like that?"

"Because you have a hickey on the side of your neck, the size of a quarter." Ashley smirked at her, "and I saw John had one too, only it wasn't that big."

Nicole felt her heart drop to her stomach. Ashley smirked even wider at her expression, "So unless John was fooling around with someone else and you were fooling around too with someone that would explain the hickies. But that would just be a coincidence. So I conclude that you gave him one and gave you one."

"Alright, Ash, or should I start to call you Nancy Drew, we kissed." Nicole confessed.

"Nicole" Ashley gave her look that read, 'I'm not stupid.'

"Fine, Ash, we made out. But it didn't go any further than that I promise you." Nicole said.

"Really?" Ashley gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, we didn't do anything else. But I think if we weren't interrupted I have a feeling that we wouldn't have stopped." Nicole revealed.

"On Nicole, please don't tell me that it was his mom or something like that." Ashley said.

"Hell no! I would never be able to show my face back there again if she caught us." Nicole heard Ashley sigh with relief, "No, Randy interrupted us."

"How did he interrupt you?" Ashley asked confused.

"Meaning he called me like 4 times. So I had to answer him or he would of suspected something."

"So how was it?"

"Honestly, Ash, it was absolutely incredible. I have never felt like that since well ever. I never thought he could kiss like that.' Nicole smiled.

Ashley smiled at her. She thought that maybe finally this was going to be the thing that got her sister away from Randy. She just couldn't believe that Nicole didn't see that she and John were perfect for each other. "But I'll explain more later. I wanted to surprise Randy so I'll be back."

Nicole headed for the door. "Nicole, don't you think that you should cover that hickey up first."

"Oh my god, thanks Ash, I forgot." Nicole ran into the bathroom and grabbed Ashley's cover up. She saw that Ashley was right, this thing was as plain as day. She couldn't believe she didn't see it before. She had to use almost the whole thing of cover up to make it so noticeable. Before she left, Ashley told her she was going to see Matt and John and didn't know when she would be back. So Nicole headed on towards Randy's room. She knocked and there was no answer.

She turned the knob, surprised that it was unlocked and walked in. "Randy, it's Nicole. I came home early to—"

She stopped and her eyes were wide with surprise. Hurt washed over her body. She saw Randy in bed with Mickie James, of all people.

"Shit Nicole." Randy said when he saw her, "It's not what it looks like."

Nicole just looked at him as her light blue eyes filled with tears. Shaking her head shamefully at him, she tore out of there. Randy called her name but she ran to her room without looking back once. She ran in and was thankful Ashley wasn't there because she wanted to be alone right now. Tears fell on the carpet and she threw herself on the nearest bed, and started bawling. It was a good ten minutes until she heard the door open. She didn't care who it was so she just kept on crying.

"Shorty, I think I left my cell phone in your—"John started to say but stopped when he saw her.

_Every time your heart is broken by the fool_

_I want you to know that it hurts me too_

"Shorty, what happened?" John asked as he sat down beside her and rubbed her back in comfort.

"JJ" she choked out, "It's Randy, he—" but then her voice started to crack and more tears fell from her eyes.

John pulled her into a hug and just hugged her tight. She sobbed into his chest and it brought back memories of the first night that they had met. She hugged him tighter, clinging for someone to hold on to.

"JJ, he cheated on me." Nicole cried. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes.

_It's hard to wipe you tears away_

_Knowing that you should be with me_

_Now tell me why_

John felt his heart break when he saw how really hurt she was. He knew it must of brought back painful memories of Paul but he knew how she felt because he was cheated on too. He really was going to kill Orton when he saw him again.

"Oh Shorty" he gave her another hug, "It's going to be ok. You're going to fine. I know it hurts but you will get through it. He's going to realize how stupid he was to give up such a beautiful, wonderful woman."

Nicole looked up at John and smiled a little through her tearstained face. "Really? You mean that, JJ?"

"Of course I do." John smiled back at her.

_Why—Why are we still friends_

_When everything says_

_We should be more that we are_

Nicole just stared into his eyes and said, "You know, you're the sweetest guy I have ever known. You really are my best friend and I will always be grateful for that." Then she laid her head back on his chest and snuggled closer to him.

John cringed a little when she said he was only her best friend. She couldn't see how much he really cared for her and wanted to give her his love. But he faked a smile and said, "Thanks Shorty, you're my best friend too."

**One Month Later**

"Randy, please just leave me the fuck alone!" Nicole yelled to her ex-boyfriend, who was following her around the backstage area. They were at a house shoe in Texas and Nicole was on her way to John's locker room. She didn't want anything to do with Randy but he would just not give up. He has been kept at for a month now and she couldn't tell you how many times he has been beaten up for it because John got to him a lot.

"Please, Nikki, just hear me out." Randy pleaded with her.

"Don't you ever call me that again! Besides there is nothing to hear. I trusted you and you betrayed my trust, so I have nothing to say to you.

"But you need to understand." Randy started again, "I never meant to hurt you."

Nicole spun around, "Don't you stand there and tell me that you never meant it to hurt me. You should have thought about that before you went and did it. I trusted you, Randy even though everyone told me not to. You told me you changed and I believed you. So it's your fault that you cheated on me and you had to be so selfish. You need to learn not to cheat in a relationship, because obviously you need help!"

"You know what pisses me off the most is that you're just being a fucken hypocrite right now!" Randy yelled.

"How am I a hypocrite?" Nicole demanded. "Because I can't wait to hear it."

"Because you were doing the exact same thing from day one of our relationship."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nicole asked angrily.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Randy said, "You and John were sleeping together behind my back. No man and woman relationship is that close without something going on under the sheets."

"Randy, there was nothing going on. I don't know why you were so jealous of John all the time because nothing was going on between us." Nicole glared at him, "But you don't have to believe me if you don't want to even though it's the truth. But why do you keep bothering me anyway and following me around."

"Because I want you back, Nicole." Randy started to explain, "I know this isn't an excuse for what I did, but the reason why I cheated on you was because I thought for sure that you and John were more than just friends. So when you went to go stay with him in Massachusetts. I thought for sure that you were going to sleep with him and go and cheat on me."

Nicole just looked at Randy, "But it hurt Randy to catch you with her. It brought back a lot of painful memories."

"I can honestly say I immediately regretted when I saw the tears come to your eyes." Randy said, "But please, will at least think about it?"

"I don't know Randy.' Nicole said honestly and walked away from him, this time Randy didn't follow.

John was coming out of his locker room when he saw Nicole, "Hey Shorty, I was wondering what you wanted to--. What is it?"

"I ran into Randy again." Nicole said.

"Alright, let's just go back to the hotel and tell me all about it, ok?" John suggested. He swears if he did see Randy again, he would beat the living shit out of him again. Nicole just nodded her head.

They went off to the hotel and John and Nicole went to John's hotel room because she remembered that Ashley and Matt wanted a hotel room all to themselves tonight. Nicole went and sat on the bed and John followed her doing the same thing.

"So what happened with Randy?" John asked.

"He was bothering me as usual. At first I wasn't going to talk to him but we got into an argument. Well long story short he wants me back." Nicole said.

"But Shorty, he cheated on you." John told her the honest truth.

"I know but do you want know his reason?" Nicole asked, "He said he cheated on me because he thought I was cheating on him with you."

John just shook his head, "That's awful. But that still doesn't make it right, Shorty. He should of known to trust you."

"I know. You're right." Nicole replied.

"Do you want him back?"

"Well I don't know. I miss him and all that. But I don't know if I miss him or I just miss having a boyfriend. I think I will just think about it." Nicole told him.

John shook his head again but Nicole knew that this one meant he was frustrated, "What?" Nicole asked.

"I can't believe you're even thinking about taking him back. I mean you guys were only going out for a week or so and he cheats on you. You got hurt bad and yet you still want him." John said.

"I said I don't know, JJ. I'm just really confused right now and I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"But he hurt you. And he will do it again if you take him back. He's just playing you, Nicole!" Oh great. When he used her real first name it meant that he was really pissed or just damn frustrated with her. "Why can't you see that?"

_I would hate for you to find somebody new_

_Who you really love, because it would mean losing you_

"I don't know, John. I guess I just must be really stupid because you can see everything!" Nicole said angrily.

"You damn right you are if you think about taking him back! Cheating is way wrong and the person who does it should not be given another chance!"

"I guess than that makes me a bad person! Remember what we did, John! I actually did cheat on Randy with you so I don't want to hear it!" Nicole yelled. "So just fuck off! Why do you care so much about who I date anyway?"

"I don't give a flying fuck of what you do with your life!" John yelled back.

"Well you having a funny way of showing me that you don't care." Nicole fired back at him.

"I don't care." John's voice was calmer because he knew Nicole was getting suspicious.

"Obviously you do, John." Nicole said but was still a little peeved, "Now tell me why you care so much?"

"I can't" John said finally.

"Why not?" Nicole asked.

"Because I just can't tell you, alright?" John said getting up off the bed and trying to head for the door.

"Oh no you don't." Nicole got up and stood between him and the door, "You're not leaving until you tell me."

"You really are stubborn than you look and one that I have ever known." John said frustrated.

"Nicole smirked, "I know. Now stop trying to get off subject and tell me why, John. Or we are not going anywhere."

_But I am a fool girl not to say_

_Somehow somewhere I've got to choose_

_No matter if it's win or lose_

John let out a frustrated sigh but he knew he had been defeated. He had to tell her and now was as good as time as ever. "Ok, it's because I love you, Shorty."

Nicole just looked at him, "I already know that you love me, JJ."

"No not like that" John said nervously, "I'm IN love with you, Shorty."

"What?" Nicole asked stunned.

"I'm in love with you. I've realized I have been for awhile now." John confessed while she sat back down on the bed. 'Well at least she's not running away or screaming anymore' John thought to himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Nicole asked.

"Well I realized that I was in love with you a 2 months ago, meaning I finally admitted it to myself that you were more to me than just my best friend." John just stared at Nicole before continuing, "But then I thought back to the day we met, you know at the airport?"

Nicole silently nodded her head.

"Well I remember my first thought of you and I thought that you were absolutely beautiful." John said.

"Really?" Nicole asked again.

"Yeah" John went and sat down beside her, "Then when you were attacked, all I wanted to do was protect you from that day on. All I wanted to do was make you smile and laugh again. I cared about you more than I even realized. Then when I got to know you more, it's like I never wanted to leave your side. I just couldn't get enough of you and the time that we spent together. You didn't know it then but you had saved me from myself."

Nicole's eyes filled with tears. She was so overwhelmed with emotion, she couldn't help it. She remembered thinking that this would never happen to her.

_I don't wanna be like your brother_

_I don't want to be your best friend_

_I only want to be your lover_

"Oh Shorty, don't cry." John brushed a stray tear falling from her eyes, "why are you crying? Am I really that bad?"

Nicole smiled at him, "No, it's nothing like that. It's because you're telling me that I'm beautiful and that you love every minute you spend with me. It's overwhelming for me. It's because for the past year, I've been treated like trash so much so I believed I was trash."

"You're not trash, Shorty." John looked in her eyes, "You never were and you could never be. You are a loving, caring, beautiful woman. You are beautiful inside and out. You are talented and passionate at your job and the most kind-hearted woman I know. You make me laugh like no one else ever can and you are my support system."

"As you are mine, JJ." Nicole said, "You've been through hell and back for me. You're my protector and even though you are the biggest dork I have ever known, you know what to do or say just to make me feel better."

Nicole looked lovingly at John and took his hand, "I think it's time we talked about that kiss."

"Ok" John agreed.

"When I kissed you, it was supposed to be a little test." Nicole explained.

"What kind of test?"

"I was felling something I haven't felt in a long time and it scared the hell out of me. And I didn't know what was going on with me so I wanted to test how I felt about you." Nicole said.

"So did I pass?"

Well the results of the test scared me even more. I didn't know what to do and I didn't know what to do with Randy. I liked him a lot and all but there just wasn't any spark with him. But when you and I kissed, it was… wow."

John smirked at her, "I know what you mean. I was scared kind of too. But man you are one good kisser."

Nicole giggled lightly, "Thanks, I guess."

_When will this end_

_If I told you that I wanna be in your life_

_Then would you be the woman in mine_

John smiled then said, "So you never told me what the results were from that test and what they showed."

Nicole thought a moment and decided rather than telling him, she would kiss him. She edged closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a minute, she pulled away from him. "They showed that I am so in love with you, JJ."

John smiled really bog and it looked like he had just one the lottery. He kept thinking 'Can this really be happening?' "I'm so in love with you too, Shorty."

He cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. Nicole smiled and leaned in to kiss him and they were captured in another passionate and steamy kiss. But then the door flew open. Nicole and John pulled away from each other and saw Matt and Ashley in the doorway.

"What is this about?" Ashley asked but was smiling at the two of them.

"I think the real question is what are you doing here?" Nicole smiled back.

"Matt forgot his cell phone." Ashley said.

"Yeah so it is our surprise when we found you two practically making out." Matt joked.

"So what's going on?" Ashley asked again. She was hoping and praying to god that it meant what she hoped it meant.

John smiled and pulled Nicole into his lap while she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I guess you could say, we're how do you say it?"

"A couple, you dork." Nicole teased him.

Ashley's eyes got really big when she jumped up and down, "Oh my god!" While Matt said, "Finally!" Nicole and John were in fits of laughter about their friend's reactions.

**Next Chapter: It's only a couple of days later and John has a big match that he could seriously get hurt and it worries the shit out of Nicole. Then it will be 6 months later, and a few days before Christmas so what happens????**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to ChainGangShorty54, jada951, xAttitudex, and foolishangel87 for the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked that they are finally together. But I want you're opinion on if I should do a sequel to this story. I have this plot all done almost because I have almost 17 chapters written. But I want your opinion if you want a sequel to it. So just tell me ok.**

**On a better note, JOHN CENA IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe: I'm so glad he came back. Raw is finally normal for me again. And he looked so good lol. I'm just so worried that he came back to early and he could get reinjured again and he would be out for longer. But I guess he knows what he is doing because it is his body so more power to him. HE'S BACK!!!!!!! Sorry lol**

**Ok on with Chapter 11. I promise I will have chapter 12 up by no later than Tuesday because it's a short chapter. Anyways hope you enjoy this one!!!! Remember r&r.**

Chapter 11

**2 Days Later; Monday Night Raw!**

Nicole was in the women's locker room, putting on the finishing touches on her ring attire. She was wearing a red and black, plaid skirt that flared out, and a black shirt that was tied in the middle to show off her toned stomach, and the shirt's sleeves were cut off. Her makeup was done to perfection, exactly right to show off her light blue eyes and her full lips, but she had help from Ashley and Candice. Her hair was curly but Ashley was still in the middle of doing the back of it for her while Candice sat on the nearest chair to talk to them.

"So who are you going up against tonight?" Ashley asked while she was still trying to get Nicole's hair just right.

"Mickie" Nicole answered, "I may not like that woman at all, but I got to hand it to her. She can wrestle so well."

"She is good." Candice cut in, "But I'm sure you will kick her ass tonight. But I will warn you before hand, she likes to talk a lot of shit just to get under your skin so you will lose all common sense. So try and keep your cool."

"Thanks for the tip." Nicole smiled at Candice.

Ashley was still doing her hair so asked, "Hey, I have an idea…. How about we have a girl's day tomorrow? You know what I mean, no boyfriends to go with us, just the three of us."

"That sounds great!" Candice exclaimed, "But I think we need to make sure Nicole stay away from John for a whole day."

Nicole shot a glare at Women's champion, "Haha, very funny. I think I'll be alright."

Ashley giggled, "But you got to admit that they are way cute together."

"Oh, I'm not denying that because they are one of the cutest couples I have seen." Candice explained, "It's just when you see John, Nicole is right there beside him and vice versa."

"Yeah, you're right." Ashley agreed, "But don't you think it took them long enough."

"Yeah I totally agree with you." Candice agreed right along with her.

"Hello, you two, I'm still here." Nicole said.

Ashley and Candice laughed while Nicole rolled her eyes at them. Ashley finished up doing Nicole's hair and Nicole twirled around while Ashley and Candice told her she looked beautiful. So when they were giggling to themselves, Mickie James walked through the locker room door.

"Oh, I didn't know you three were going to be in here." Mickie said snootily.

"Well, we are WWE Divas, Mickie and this is the WWE Diva locker room." Nicole answered her like she was talking to a 2 year old.

"Whatever, I'm so going to kick your ass tonight, _Nicole." _Mickie smirked to herself.

"You think so? Well if that makes you feel better thinking that you are going to, then go right ahead and think that. But I hate to break it to you; I will kick your ass."

Mickie rolled her eyes. Then the four heard a knock at the door. So since Mickie was the closest one to the door she answered it and Nicole heard Mickie gasp "John?!"

She smiled at Mickie's reaction. She knew Mickie still had a crush on John and she couldn't wait to ruin it for her. "Hi Mickie." She heard John say.

"Hey! I didn't know we had plans to do something tonight. Although I would love to do something with you." Mickie smiled stepping closer to John.

Nicole looked back at Ashley and Candice and they were giggling to one another. Nicole just loved to be the one to ruin Mickie's night. "Oh, well that's great Mickie, but I'm actually looking for Nicole."

He looked past Mickie to see behind her and to see if Nicole was there. He saw Nicole walk into view and up to the door. "Hey Shorty." John's face lit up when he saw her.

"Hey JJ." Nicole gave him a kiss on the lips and let him in the locker room. Mickie gaped at the two of them.

"Wh… when did this happen?" Mickie stammered.

"Just a few days ago actually." Nicole smirked. She gave John another quick kiss, pulled away, but still kept her body pressed up against him as he had his arm around her waist. Mickie shot her a very mean look.

"Oh, well good for you two." Mickie faked a smile. "Well I'm going to go. I'll see you later for our match. And nice seeing you, John." And without another word but one meaner look shot at her, Mickie walked out of the locker room.

"That was awesome!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yeah that totally was. I mean, did you see the look she gave Nicole? If looks could kill, then you would be so dead right now." Candice joked.

"You're bad, Shorty." John smirked at her.

"What, I hate her. Don't you remember JJ; she was the one that Randy cheated on me with. And I'll be damned if she even thinks she has a chance with you." Nicole confessed.

"Well she needed to know anyway I guess. I love you Shorty, only you alright?" John assured her.

"I know." Nicole smiled, "Anyways, why did you come?"

"Just to wish you good luck" John replied, "And I just wanted to see my girlfriend before my big match tonight."

"Aww, you guys are so adorable." Candice squealed. Nicole shot her a look that Candice got right away, "ok, well Ash, let's go see Matt and Jeff."

Ashley caught Nicole's look too, "Alright" she turned and hugged Nicole, "Good luck, and good luck to you too, John."

"Thanks Ash, see you two ladies later." John waved and they left to go find Matt and Jeff.

After they were gone and Nicole made sure no one else was with them, she smirked at her boyfriend, "Are you sure that's all you wanted?"

"Yeah actually it was." John said honestly, "But you look way to beautiful for me able to resist you."

Nicole giggled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He put his arms around her waist again and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back really passionately and ran his fingers through her soft, brown black-streaked hair. Heat shot through her body and sparks flew with every kiss, so she kissed him harder. Then she remembered she had to wrestle in a little bit so very reluctantly, she pulled away from his embrace.

"I'm sorry, JJ. But I do have a match in 5 minutes." Nicole said breathlessly. She loved John for that because he always made her feel like this.

"I know, Shorty." John smiled, "But I just love kissing you."

Nicole smiled real big back at him, "I know, I love kissing you too. But you need to go get ready for your match also. Just think about it though, JJ, we have all the time in the world to be able to kiss each other."

John grinned even wider, "I really like the sound of that."

Nicole laughed and gave him another soft kiss, "So, what was this big match that you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh, it's just a little tag team match." John answered her.

"Ok, who are the teams?"

John let out a sigh, "Promise you won't flip out?"

Nicole looked at him suspiciously, "Promise, now just tell me."

"Alright" John started, "It's me, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H against Orton, Umaga, and…"

"JJ, just tell me. What could be so bad?"

"And the Great Khali" John answered. Then he looked at Nicole for her reaction. And just as he predicted, Nicole flipped out in worry.

"THE GREAT KHALI!?" Nicole questioned worriedly, to make sure she heard him right, "JJ, how could you agree to this? I mean Umaga and the Great Khali on one team is a very bad mix. They have teamed up before and nearly injured their other opponents. You're going to get hurt!"

"Shorty, you promised." John reminded her.

"I know I promised but that was before I knew it was this bad. I don't want to see my boyfriend get seriously hurt out there. I love him way too much to let him do that."

"Shorty, I'll be fine. You know me; I never back down from a challenge. And you know, it's not like I'm doing it alone. I have Paul and Shawn there to help me if I get backed into a corner. If I'm not safe with them, then I'm not safe with anyone else. I'll be ok, alright?" John put his hands on her shoulders.

"But JJ—" Nicole started to protest.

"I have to do it, Shorty. You know how Vince is about being able to do your job. And I'm not already hurt or anything, so there's no excuse for it. I love you but I have to do this. I'll be fine, trust me."

Nicole let out a sigh because she knew that she couldn't convince him otherwise, "Ok, but please be careful."

"I promise I'll be careful." John gave her another kiss then said, "Come on, I'll walk you to the gorilla."

"Ok." Nicole agreed. She didn't like this match up one bit. She hated this kind of thing that they had to do but when it came down to it; it was their job. And there should be no excuse for not doing it even though she didn't want him to.

Her and John left the Diva's locker room and walked to the gorilla. John held out his hand while Nicole took it, lacing her fingers with his. They got there and it was silent for a little bit. Mickie came up but Nicole did not pay any attention to her, her mind was on her boyfriend.

"Alright Shorty, I'll be right here when you get back because my match is right after yours, ok?" John said giving her a light smile.

"Ok, JJ" Nicole smiled at him. She gave him another sweet kiss on the lips and walked out to her music.

The crowd cheered loudly as she walked to the ring. Putting on a brave face was Nicole's specialty, so it didn't look like she had anything on her mind. Even though, her head was thinking fully on John's match later on. So since her mind was elsewhere, she lost the match to Mickie James. She quickly walked backstage to find John, Paul, Shawn, and Randy standing there. But both of her eyes were on John.

John turned away from Paul and Shawn and said, "What happened out there, Shorty? I know you can do way better than that."

Nicole walked over to him, "My mind was elsewhere and I wasn't thinking straight."

John instantly knew what she was talking about, "Shorty, how many times do I have to say this to assure you that I will be fine? Paul and Shawn will be there to help me, ok?"

Nicole gave him a hug, "Ok, I trust you. I love you, JJ."

"Not as much as I love you, Shorty." John smiled while he gave her another hug back.

Paul and Shawn chuckled a little and then Shawn asked, "When did this happen?"

"It seems like everyone is asking that." Nicole laughed, "I would say about 2 days now."

"Finally!" Paul cut in, "Shawn you owe me 20 bucks."

"Damn!" Shawn said.

"Why does he owe you money Paul?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Because we bet when John would get the balls to tell you how he felt about you." Paul winked at her.

"You two are a bunch of mother-fuckers!" John shook his head.

Randy looked on in disgust. Nicole shouldn't be with John, and John didn't deserve her at all. Nicole should have been with him. His music hit and he walked out to it, doing his usual cocky posing. Soon the Great Khali and Umaga came and each looked at the opponent team, but walked out to their music respectively.

"Please be careful." Nicole looked at John.

"I promise." John gave her a soft kiss.

"We promise that he'll come out in one piece." Shawn assured her.

"Yeah, we'll watch over him." Paul agreed.

"Thanks you guys." Nicole gave Paul and Shawn a hug as they walked out.

Nicole gave John another soft, sensual kiss before he walked out. As she watched him from behind the curtain, she prayed to God that he would be ok.

**20 minutes later**

John, Paul, and Shawn we're celebrating in the ring because of the awesome victory the pulled over the opposite team. But what they failed to notice was Randy, Umaga, and Khali coming up behind them with steel chairs in their hands. The threesome turned around and Umaga hit Paul with a chair. Randy came at John, spearing him in the midsection so that he was backed up against the turnbuckle. John kept punching him in the back but Randy stood upright and punched him down so that he was sitting on the ground. Then suddenly, Khali used his vice grip on him. John tried as hard as he could to power out of it but it was to no avail. Shawn and Paul were preoccupied with Umaga and Randy to even notice this. John's body started to go limp and his swinging arms started to limp with him.

Nicole's song hit and she ran out to John. She grabbed one of the chairs and hit Khali in the back with it. It didn't hurt him so she did it again and he let go because he was irritated with her. She backed away when he came at her and put his massive hands around her throat. But thankfully, Paul and Shawn got Randy and Umaga out of the ring, and punched Khali before he could do any damage. So as the three slipped out of the ring, Nicole ran to John's limp body. She cradled his head in her lap as Paul and Shawn yelled for the EMTs. They came out and helped John backstage. Once they were backstage, they went to the doctor while Nicole waited outside for him. While outside, she ran into Shawn.

"Hey Nicole, are you ok? Khali didn't hurt you, did he?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I just want John to be ok." Nicole said sadly.

"Did they say anything?"

"No, they just told me to wait outside." Nicole said worriedly, "His eyes were open but he didn't say anything while I asked him if he was ok. He just stared blankly at me. Oh my God, I hope he's ok!"

"Nicole, I'm sure he's fine. John is one tough son of a bitch. I just know he will pull through this." Shawn assured her.

"I know you're right. I can't help but worry though."

"Well you better hope he doesn't learn what you did out there. I'm sure he will flip out on you for going out there and putting yourself in danger." Shawn scolded her.

"I had to though; you guys had to keep the others away. And no way was I going to let Khali crush his skull." Nicole said, "I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't know what I would do without him." Nicole smirked to herself, "I'm in too deep, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little." Shawn grinned, "But that's good sometimes. I'm that way with my wife, Rebecca. It just means that you truly love and care about him. And there's nothing wrong with that."

Nicole smiled, "Shawn thanks for keeping an eye out for him and for saving me."

"Hey, no problem."

The door flung open and the doctor said, "Nicole you may see him now. He's been asking for you so you better hurry in there."

"Ok" and Nicole went to follow but then turned to Shawn, "Oh and Shawn, thanks for the talk. I needed it."

"No thank you needed." Shawn said, "but just keep this in mind, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen."

"I'll remember that." Nicole gave him another warm smile before walking back to go find John.

She found him sitting up on the examining table and his whole face lit up when he saw her coming back. "Hey Shorty."

"Hey JJ" she said quietly. She stood away from him a little bit but when he opened his arms and she ran into them, hugging him tight. "You scared me."

"I know but I'm fine. See not a scratch on me." John joked.

Nicole gave him a little smile but was still a little upset. John smiled back and put his hand under her chin and brought her face up so he could look into her eyes. He kissed her softly, while she deepened it because she felt so overwhelmed with emotion. They pulled away from each other and John gave her his big dimpled grin.

"How about we go back to the hotel and continue this in our private room?" John wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Nicole giggled, "John, you're such a goofball. But I think I will take you up on that offer."

John hopped off the table and linked hands with hers, "Great!" Nicole laughed again as they left to go back to the hotel.

---------------------------------------------------

**6 months later**

"Oh, Ashley, look at that one!" Nicole exclaimed, pointing to another Christmas tree in a shop window. It was a couple of days before Christmas and Ashley, Candice, and Nicole were shopping for their boyfriend's gifts. It was snowing really hard in New York City but the girls knew they had to get their shopping done.

"That tree is so beautiful." Ashley said about the tree Nicole pointed to.

"Yeah, I just love Christmas. I'm glad we are in a town this year that actually snows on Christmas." Candice said.

"I'm glad too." Nicole replied. "That was what I was afraid of. Christmas just isn't the same if it isn't snowing. Well let's get going. We need to get this shopping done and get food to bring back to the boys."

"But Nikki, do you even know what you're getting John?" Ashley asked her sister.

"I have an idea." Nicole defended, "What about you two? Do you have an idea for Matt and Jeff?"

"No." Ashley and Candice said honestly.

"Well then I don't want to hear you only nagging at me." Nicole smiled.

They walked through some stores but still didn't find a thing. After about another 2 hours of not finding one single thing, they got some Chinese take out and went back to Ashley and Nicole's apartment. They went in and saw the guys sitting on the floor, playing their playstation 2. None of them looked up from their game when they entered.

"We're home." Ashley called. The mumbled a simple hello and went back to the game.

"We brought food." Nicole yelled while shaking the take out containers.

"It's no use Nicole. They won't budge from their game. Not even a crane could get them away." Candice shook her head.

"Oh, I can get John away from his game." Nicole whispered.

"Ok, Nikki. There's your challenge, I bet you 10 bucks…. Go!" Ashley said lowly.

"You're on!" Nicole smiled. She put a 10 dollar bill on the counter while Ashley did the same. Candice said what the hell and put one in too.

Nicole went over and sat down beside John. She whispered something in his ear and he replied with a no way and went back to the game. Nicole looked at Ashley and Candice and they mouthed, told you. Nicole smirked at the two of them and turned back to John. She turned his head away from the game, brought his head over to her, and gave him a really passionate kiss. John instantly dropped his controller and pulled her into his lap while he kept kissing her. Matt and Jeff just rolled their eyes playfully at the two of them and turned off the game. Nicole got up out of John's lap and went over to the girls.

"I told you so." Nicole smirked while grabbing the three 10 dollar bills off of the counter top.

"We are looking at the master." Ashley snickered while Candice giggled.

"And don't you forget it." Nicole laughed.

Matt, Jeff, and John went over to their girlfriends, who were in the kitchen getting all their plates ready. Nicole was in the middle of fixing her and John a plate when she felt John's arms snake around her waist.

"So about what you whispered in my ear just now." John began.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked innocently, smirking to herself.

"Do you think we could do that later tonight?"

"I don't know, JJ. I'll take it into consideration and I'll give you my answer when you least suspect it." Nicole winked at him, which he knew that was a definite yes, and gave him his plate of food. Then they all sat down to eat their dinner.

**Next Chapter: It's Christmas and Nicole wonders what John has in store for her. She gets a big surprise and she says that this is the best Christmas she's ever had. So what does John do?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to ChainGangShorty54, LiTTleMiSSmOOny, foolishangel87, xAttitudex, and 7-JOHNCENA-RANDYORTON-OBSSESSED7 for the reviews. And they were lengthy too which I love by the way : I haven't got 5 reviews in a long time so keep them coming lol.**

**Well I hope you all like it and I didn't let you down so tell me what you think of John's surprise for Nicole. I thought it was cute so leave your opinion. This chapter is dedicated to John Cena again for a speedy recovery and I'm just glad that he's back. I surely did miss him like a lot :**

**Well enjoy and remember r&r**

Chapter 12

**The Next Day; Christmas Eve**

Nicole opened her eyes the very next day because the bright sunlight had been hitting her eyes. She yawned really big and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She turned over and saw a sleeping John. She smiled at his sleeping form then looked at the alarm clock behind him and saw that it read 10:13. Laying her head back down, she just watched John sleep and her mind began to wander. She thought that she could ever love another person as much as she loved him. It was about 6 months into their relationship but she already knew this was the best one that she has ever had.

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and snuggled closer to him. She didn't notice that John had opened his eyes, smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her.

Nicole looked up a little startled, "Oh my god, JJ, you scared the hell out of me. I thought you were still sleeping."

John yawned, "I was but then I felt you snuggle closer to me. And I thought you wanted to do more of what we did last night."

"JJ!" Nicole exclaimed, "I swear, is sex the only thing on your mind?"

"Well when it's with you… well yeah I guess it is." John joked.

Nicole rolled her eyes and giggled, "You're such a pervert."

"I know, but you love me right?" John asked.

"Unfortunately for me, yes of course I do." She teased him. She gave him another kiss and he kissed her back even deeper. She kissed him harder and slower. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closer. He went to unhook her bra when suddenly the door flung open and it revealed Jeff Hardy.

Jeff smirked at them, "Sorry to interrupt this little make out session… but Nicole, Ashley and Candy told me to tell you two lovebirds to get your asses downstairs and eat your breakfast."

"Alright, we'll be down in about 5 minutes." Nicole said.

After Jeff shut the door, Nicole got out of John's arms and slipped on some pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. Then John asked, pouting, "How come almost every time we get to the good stuff, we get interrupted?"

"I don't know, I think they have some kind of radar." Nicole smiled at him, "But it's not like it's the last time we are going to kiss. I plan on kissing you until I can't any more."

John got of bed and Nicole eyes roamed all over him because he was only in his boxer shorts. I mean, who wouldn't? He slipped on a shirt and walked over to stand beside her. "And I hope that will be uh… never."

She laughed while she laced her fingers with his and they walked downstairs. The kitchen smelled of blueberry pancakes and bacon, Nicole's favorite. And she knew that Ashley made it so it must have meant that Ashley wanted to ask her to do something with her today.

"You know what I like, Ash." Nicole smiled at her sister. She sat down with a heaping plate of pancakes and bacon and covered it in syrup.

"Hell yeah!" Ashley exclaimed. "I know it was one of John's favorites too."

"Uff courffe iff is." John said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Nicole just giggled at her boyfriend and ate a piece of bacon, "So what are we doing today? I know it's something me and John won't like because you cooked us our favorite breakfast."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ashley said innocently.

"Ash, come on, this is me your talking to." Nicole smirked.

"Ok, you caught me." Ashley admitted, "We have to first drop Candice and Jeff off at the airport. Then we can go looking again for well you know. And it will probably take all day."

John downed the rest of his milk then got wide eyed and looked at Ashley, "You mean to tell me you're taking my girlfriend away from me again, all day?"

Ashley smirked, "Sorry John, but I thought we would have a day just for the two of us. We haven't for awhile and I think you got enough of her."

"What do you mean by that?" John asked eyeing her.

"Well, from what Jeff told me about a couple of minutes ago and from what I heard last night, I think you'll be fine all day." Ashley chimed in while Matt started busting up laughing. Nicole shot her a dirty look and Ashley said defensively, "What? You guys aren't exactly quiet."

Nicole shut her mouth and put in a mouthful of pancakes. John changed the subject, "Anyways, I guess that means that Matt and I will have to find something to do."

"Hey I don't like this anymore then you do. I would love to have my Ashes all to myself right now." Matt said.

Just then Candice and Jeff came through the door with their suitcases in hand. They sat down to eat their share of breakfast.

"What time are we leaving?" Nicole asked as she was done with her share.

"Hmm" Ashley hummed then looked at the clock and turned back to the younger Massaro sister, "I would say in about an hour."

"An hour!?" Nicole exclaimed, "I still have to get a shower. Do you think you could have told me a little earlier, Ash?"

But before Ashley could say anything, Nicole ran up to her room and went to her private bathroom to hop into the shower. After 10 minutes, she got out but realized she didn't grab any clothes to put on because she was in such a rush. So just dressed in her black lacy bra and black and red boy shorts, she walked out to find some clothes for her to put on. She found a clean pair of jeans and put them on but couldn't find a decent top. So as she was rooting through her drawer for a shirt, when John came walking in.

"What are you doing, Shorty?" John asked his eyes wide. He hurried up and closed the door behind him so no one else would see her. _'Damn, I'm so lucky to have an absolutely beautiful woman like her that is also the sweetest person you will ever meet,' _he thought. He was eyeing her up when she turned towards him.

"I'm trying to fucken find something to wear that's warm but I have absolutely nothing." Nicole said frustrated. Then she pulled out a warm, long sleeved shirt with black and white printed skulls. "Finally!"

"So I guess you're going to put it on?" John said.

Nicole smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his hands on her waist, "Well I know you like it when I'm half naked, but do you want every other guy to see me like this?"

John gave her a look, "Hell no, I'll punch the living shit out of some guy if he thinks that he can have you. Although as much as I love to rub it in other guy's faces that I have a gorgeous girl that is all mine."

Nicole laughed, "You know as possessive as that may sound, it's kind of a turn on."

"Yeah?" John's eyes lit up.

"Yeah" she smiled while John leaned in and kissed her. Nothing deep just something soft and gentle, which Nicole knew it, was going to leave her craving for more. She also knew it was a thing for him to get back at her for leaving him again.

"I don't think I want to leave now." Nicole confessed honestly.

"Well I certainly don't want you to go. I don't think I can wait until tonight." John told her.

"What is happening tonight?"

"Nope, it's a surprise. But I know you'll love it." John flashed her that deep, dimpled grin.

"Ok, I believe you." Nicole smiled, "Well I better finish getting ready."

"Ok, Shorty. I love you." John told her.

"I love you too, JJ." Nicole gave him another peck on the lips and walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

About 45 minutes later, she was all ready to go so she ran downstairs. She saw that Jeff and Candice already had loaded their luggage into the car and they were all waiting for Nicole. John and Matt were sitting on the couch watching TV. Ashley saw her come in and spoke up.

"I thought you weren't going to make it. But I'm glad that you did." Ashley said, "Well let's go."

"Alright, JJ, I'll see you later on." Nicole called to John.

"Ok, Shorty, see you tonight." He got up off the couch and gave her a big hug while Matt and Ashley did the same. And after that, they all took off for the airport.

----------------

It was about 9:00 p.m. when Ashley had finally found a perfect gift for her boyfriend, Matt. Nicole had John's gift already to go and was glad that this long day was finally over. Even though she loved the time she spent with her big sister, she wanted to get back to John as soon as possible. But she had made a mental note to herself that they shouldn't have any sex when Ashley was home. That was kind of embarrassing.

"I'm glad I finally found one!" Ashley let out an exhausted sigh.

"I know. It took you long enough." Nicole smirked, "But it was still fun in a way. On the other hand it was exhausting."

Ashley laughed, "Yeah, it was tiring but I'm glad we are done. And we better get back to the boys. I know John will kill me if you're not back yet."

Ashley chuckled at her joke while Nicole said, "I know Matt will feel the same way."

They laughed together and got a taxi to go back on home. They walked in and we're met by both their boyfriends.

"I was about to send a search party out for you two. You've been shopping for the whole fucken day." Matt exclaimed.

Nicole giggled, "You must have forgotten Matt. When Ashley and I shop, we can take a whole day. But we're fine. You forget that we grew up here, so we do know a thing or two about the city."

"It was kind of good in a way because it made my plans for tonight exactly perfect. But I would have liked a call, Shorty, telling me that you were going to be really late." John warned his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, JJ. We'll do better next time." Nicole winked at Ashley.

"Well you better get going, John." Ashley spoke up, "It's after 9 already."

"Oh yeah." John said while turning to Nicole. "Put your warm stuff back on while I go down and get a taxi. Oh and bring my gifts, ok?"

"Ok, JJ but where are we going?" Nicole asked curiously.

"You'll see." John gave her a smile and put his coat on, going down to the street to get a cab. Nicole did as he said, slipping on her coat, scarf, and wool hat. But before she left, she turned to Ashley and Matt.

"You won't tell me what's going on, will you?" Nicole asked.

"Sorry, Nikki, but our lips are sealed." Ashley made the motion of zipping up her lips.

"I thought so." Nicole laughed and said goodbye. She walked outside and saw John had found a taxi. With the gifts in her hands, she slid beside John.

"Ok, Central Park please" John told the driver. The ride was silent because Nicole was so excited. Because she knew John wanted this Christmas to be special so she was super excited. They finally arrived and they both got out. John led Nicole over to a spot, where trees were circling them everywhere.

"Here we are." John started to grin.

Nicole looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Why did you bring me here, JJ? It's just an empty park."

"Well take another look around." John told her.

Nicole took another look around but still saw nothing and she was about to ask John what was there to see. But that's when she heard something like electricity kicking on then suddenly she saw Christmas lights. They were strung all around the trees that circled them and the lights were all different colors. Then she had seen the same beautiful Christmas tree she saw in that window the other day when she was with Ashley. The park looked absolutely beautiful.

"Oh my god!" Nicole said stunned, "Everything looks so beautiful."

"I hoped you would like it." John smiled her that dimpled smile, "I remembered you telling me about how much you love Christmas. And I know you're last Christmas didn't go so well and wasn't special at all."

"I don't like it, JJ." Nicole said, and she saw John's smile fall from his face. But then she smiled at him, "I love it. How long did it take you to do this?"

"A couple of days" John said, "But that's certainly not all. You know you're favorite band?"

"Yeah, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." Nicole answered.

"Well I went and got the CD" John went over and turned on the boom box that looked like it came out of nowhere, "So we'll listen to it."

"Even though you don't really like this kind of music?" Nicole asked while she heard the band's voices sing through the speakers.

"Anything for you, Shorty." John smiled when she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "So do you want to exchange our gifts now?"

"Now is as good as time as any. Even though I can't imagine what else you got me. All of this would have been perfectly fine." Nicole smiled, "But I'll go first."

She held out her two gifts that she got him, while John took them. He opened the bigger one of the two but it was just a new t-shirt that he had wanted and a new pair of denim shorts. He got to the smaller box and when he opened it, it revealed an old army coin.

"I know you like to create military things, so this one was actually mine." Nicole explained, "You see, my grandmother that I told you that died, gave this to me before she died. My grandfather had it when he was a veteran in the Vietnam War and he gave this to my grandma to kind of pronounce the love that he had for her. It was really special to him and my grandma and I know you will take good care of it." Nicole smiled, "I know it's not much but it really means a lot to me."

"No, no Shorty, it really means a lot." John assured her and gave her a kiss, "That's all that matters that you could give me something so precious to you. Well it's your turn. So you're first gift is this."

He took the dog tags out from under his shirt and held them out to her. She saw that there was one more than usual and she saw on the new one, it had Nicole's full name plus his nickname for her engraved on it.

"Oh, JJ." Nicole swallowed hard and tried to push back the tears that were threatening to spill out. She knew how much his dog tags truly meant to him. "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. I love you Shorty, so this way whenever we're apart, a little part of you will be with me." John said, "But that's still not all."

Then he held out a small box. She looked him in the eyes then lowly unwrapped it. Inside th small box was a white gold, heart shaped locket necklace. It had sapphires line the outside of the heart, which sapphires were Nicole's favorite stone. It also had 'True Love' engraved on the front of it. Nicole's eyes started to fill with tears. "JJ, it's beautiful."

"Open it." He said to her.

So with her fingers shaking, she opened it. Inside the heart-shaped locket, was a little picture of John and Nicole, captured in a kiss. She remembered that she took it because she had the same one hanging in her room. But then she looked on the other side of it, and she saw a message. It read:

_To My Shorty,_

_You have my heart always and forever. Never forget that I love you with all of my heart._

_Love, Your JJ_

Tears fell down from her eyes as John asked, "Do you like it?"

Nicole looked up at John lovingly, "I love it."

Nicole kissed him passionately. he pulled her closer to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away, "I love you so much, JJ."

"Never as much as I love you, Shorty." John said. Then 'Your Guardian Angel' began to play. "Let's dance."

"Ok" Nicole replied. He took her in his arms and they swayed to the music blaring through the speakers.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Nicole laid her head on John's shoulder as the danced to the music. She always felt so safe in his arms and loved the way he held her. She knew she had never loved someone so much as they way she loved him. No one has ever treated her like a princess the way he did.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

John leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She looked up lovingly in his eyes and smiled a genuine happy smile. She had never felt happier. She leaned up and whispered back, "I love you too."

"This song is dedicated to you." John said. He smiled a little as Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer then they could possibly get. "Listen to the last part of the song, ok?" Nicole silently nodded and then really listened.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,   
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all   
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Nicole eyes filled with tears again because she knew that John had meant it. Sometimes she couldn't believe that luck was on her side that she found someone as genuine as him. She went through so much and through a lot of bad relationships to finally found someone that truly loved her. That was all she had ever wanted. She loved John with all her heart and she knew he loved her too. Silently thanking God, she kissed him. She deepened the kiss as he gladly returned the loving kiss. This was truly the best Christmas that she had ever had.

**Next Chapter: Fast forward to two months after this, and Ashley gets a big surprise from Matt. Also John and Nicole talk about their relationship and where they think it will go. But a certain woman comes back and decides that she wants John all to herself.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to foolishangel87, JohnCenaisMINE, LiTTleMiSSmOOny, Inday, xAttitudex, ChainGangShorty54, and princessoffndrknes06 for the reviews. Wow, freaking 7 reviews. That is really huge for me. Thank you so much for reviewing and welcome to the new reviewers. I love when you all review and I love my faithful reviewers, you know who you are! I'm glad you liked Chapter 12 because I didn't know if it was too cheesy but I thought it was so sweet myself so I'm glad that you liked it. **

**And I'm so sorry for the late update. I just was so busy with the SAT's that were coming up. But I just took it today so it's done and over with! So anyways I won't hold you up any longer so please read and review this chapter! It would be greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 13

**2 Months Later**

Nicole and Ashley were walking to the canteen to get a bottle of water before Ashley's match would start. They went to the vending machine in there and they each bought a cold bottle of water. When they looked around to see if anyone was there that they knew, but they only saw a few crew members sitting down to eat. Nicole rarely ate here because really you shouldn't if you were going to wrestle because you could easily get sick. So all she bought from there every time was just something to drink.

They sat down at the table closest to them and Nicole turned to her sister, "Well, Ash, are you ready for your match tonight against Melina?"

"Lil' sis, I was born ready." Ashley replied.

"Good." Nicole giggled, "So we should just take the time to relax then?"

"That's fine by me." The blonde Massaro sister said to the other. They didn't talk for a little bit, each one lost in their own thoughts… mostly of their boyfriends. So Ashley asked Nicole, "So how are you and John doing? Still going strong?"

Nicole gulped down another sip of water before saying, "Yeah, as strong as ever can be. How about you and Matt?"

"Well to be honest… he's been so distant lately." Ashley revealed her worry about her boyfriend of one year.

"How do you mean?" Nicole asked curiously because she thought Matt had been acting ok.

"I don't know really. It's a lot of little things that turn into a lot of big things. He's always off doing something so much too where it seems like he doesn't want to spend anytime with me. I've noticed he has been extra fidgety lately and when we are together it seems like his mind is elsewhere… I don't know if it's just me being overanalyzing things or there is something really going on with him." Ashley said sadly, "It's been like that for a couple weeks now."

"You mean after Valentine's Day?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah." Ashley answered, "I wish I knew what was going on with him. Our one year anniversary is today and he still hasn't said anything about it... but enough about that, what did John get you for Valentine's Day?"

Nicole smiled at the thought of her boyfriend of 8 months and replied, "Well he got me a bouquet of deep red roses, 11 real and 1 fake. And then he bought me another sapphire for my necklace." Nicole held out the locket that she never took off. It glowed a bright blue from all the sapphires around the outside of the locket.

"That locket is so beautiful!" Ashley exclaimed, "But why did he give you 11 real roses and 1 fake one?"

"Oh you know hoe that saying goes. The card he had attached to it said it." Nicole said but when Ashley looked like she still didn't get it Nicole explained, "The saying goes, 'I will love you until the last rose dies.'"

"Aww Nikki, that's so sweet." Ashley cooed, "Who ever knew that John could be such a romantic."

"I know, he truly surprises me sometimes." Nicole smiled, "Anyways about Matt, I'm sure it's nothing, Ash. But if it will make you feel any better, do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, because if you do he will know something is up with me. And he will know that I put you up to it."

"Well…" Nicole thought for another minute and got a great idea, "What if I have John talk to him? I mean they are already best friends so Matt shouldn't suspect anything."

Ashley considered Nicole's suggestion and nodded, "That sounds like a great idea, thanks Nikki."

She gave the brunette a hug when Nicole said, "No problem Ash, that's what sister's are for."

"Well I better go. I have to finish getting ready and head on out to my match, so I will see you later." Ashley said getting up from the table and waving at Nicole.

"See you, Ash!" She waved back. She got up from the table also and headed towards her boyfriend's locker room. On the way there, she got a text message from her cell phone. She opened up her phone and saw that it was from Randy. For about 2 months now, she and Randy began talking again. Well after a long while of groveling from Randy. She realized that she had forgotten about the whole cheating thing he did on her. She thought of it like this; if he wouldn't have cheated on her, then she and John would probably have never hooked up with each other. And she remembered that they did have a great friendship going on before they dated and she was glad that they realized the two of them were better off as friends.

The text read:

Hey pretty thing! Stop by my locker room when u get the time. – randy

So she replied back with a:

I have to make a quick stop with john n then I will come n c u.

She hit send then closed her phone. She reached the locker room and knocked on the door. John answered it and beamed at her while pulling her in a hug.

"Hey Shorty" John grinned even bigger.

"Hi JJ." She smiled back and gave him a quick kiss before she went inside.

"What brings you here?" John asked. He walked over to her and together, they plopped on the couch.

"What? I can't just come and see my boyfriend without there being any reason behind it?" Nicole asked innocently while smirking.

"Yeah you can any time." John pulled her into his lap while she straddled him, "But when you told me you weren't going to be back for another hour, I just thought—"

Nicole faked being appalled, "JJ! I'm surprised at you.' She smirked again and gave him a really passionate kiss, "But I do have a favor to ask you."

"I knew it." John smirked right back.

"Well Ashley has been worried lately about Matt. He's been acting really strange and he's really starting to get her upset. So it thought maybe you could talk to him." Nicole gave him her put, which 9 times out 10 got her what she wanted.

"Shorty, you know how me and Matt are. We don't talk about our feelings and all that sensitive shit that you and ash talk about all the time." John answered.

"I know but if you do, do this…it would really mean a lot to Ashley and it would mean a lot to me too." Nicole pouted again.

"Oh no, not the pout." John said. Nicole nodded, "No, shorty, it's not going to work this time."

Nicole drew back her pout and then a smile crept across her lips, "Ok, fine. But I do always have another back up plan to make you cave."

"Oh yeah? And what is that, Mrs. Smart Ass?" John smirked.

Nicole kissed him softly on the lips then slowly deepened the kiss in which John eagerly returned. After a little bit of that, a smile played across her lips when she moved to his neck which she knew was one of his most sensitive spots.

John was absolutely enjoying every minute of this until there was a crew member knocking on the door saying that John had to be out there in 5 minutes. "Ok Shorty, as much as I hate breaking this, I have to go." John said breathing really hard.

"Nope, not until you say you will talk to Matt." Nicole said while still sucking and biting all over his neck.

"Shorty, I'm going to have a big ass hickey on my neck. I can't have it there." John groaned because it felt so good. But he knew she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. "Alright, Shorty. I will talk to Matt."

Nicole stopped and put her head up to look in his eyes, "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." But when she went to get up from his lap, he held her arms so she came crashing back on him, "But you don't play fair at all."

She smirked, "I know but you love me right?"

John smiled back, "Of course I do."

"Well I'll walk you to the gorilla position and then I have to head on over to Randy's to pay him a visit."

"What does he want?" John asked. He really didn't like Nicole being friends with Orton but he trusted her. And he knew she would be upset with him if he told her that he didn't allow it.

"I don't know, I guess I'll find out when I get there." She shrugged her shoulders. The linked hands and walked to the gorilla together.

"Good luck, JJ." Nicole told him.

"Thanks Shorty… I love you." John replied.

"I love you too." She gave him a big hug and a quick kiss, "See you when you get back."

She left John and went to go find the Legend Killer. She knocked and he almost immediately answered it. He looked handsome in jeans and a t-shirt but never as good as John she thought to herself.

"Hey beautiful." Randy greeted.

Nicole laughed, "Hello handsome, where are you heading to?"

"I have a date tonight." Randy answered. "But I need your help."

"You actually need my help?" Nicole smirked to herself while acting surprised.

Randy smirked right back at her, "Yeah, I guess I do… but I just wanted to know if I look good enough for a date?"

Nicole smiled, "Randy, you look great. You know… whatever happened to the smug, cocky RKO I used to know about 8 months ago?"

Randy shrugged, "He is long gone. But is that bad? Do you like the new Randy?"

Nicole thought for a second and gave him a knowing nod, "Yeah I like him. I'm just not used to it is all. But I have to know… why the sudden change?"

"Because I needed it. I know I was like the biggest jerk to you when we were dating for that small time so I figured that I needed to change my attitude. I don't want to hurt anyone else like I hurt you."

"That's great, Randy. I know you're going to make some woman very happy someday."

"Thanks Nicole." Randy said, "Is it ok if give you a hug?"

Nicole looked at him, "Duh… it's ok. You don't even have to ask."

He gave her a big hug and after they pulled away she said, "Well John's match should be over now so is that all you needed me for?"

"I need to go meet my date anyway. See you later Nikki whoops sorry… I mean Nicole." Randy smirked because he knew Nicole did not like the nickname. Only Ashley could call her Nikki.

She smiled at him, "Bye Rands."

She made her way back to the locker room and let herself in. "JJ?" She called out into the dark locker room.

"In here, Shorty" John's voice came from the shower room. Nicole walked in and John was only wearing dark blue denim shorts and his hair was still wet from the shower. Sure Randy was really hot but John was just too irresistible to her.

"Hey JJ" She gave him a peck on the lips, "How was your match?"

"It was good. Mark Henry sure put up a good fight but I ended up winning in the end anyway." John told her, "So… what did Randy want?"

"Oh nothing much. He just has a big date tonight and he just wanted a woman's opinion on how he looked." Nicole explained.

"Oh, and who is that date with?"

"He didn't say." Nicole shook her head. Then she looked over at John and saw something was kind of off about him. So she asked, "You know I never asked you how you felt about me and Randy being friends again. Does it bother you at all?"

John smiled sweetly at her and cupped her face in his hands, "No…" But then Nicole gave him a look that read _'You better tell me the truth' _so he said, "Ok, honestly is does a little bit. I just love you so much that I don't want to lose you."

Nicole brought his hands down and held them with her own. "JJ, why didn't you just tell me this?"

John smirked but it was not the goofy kind of smirk, it was the smirk he gave when he was really nervous. "Because I was afraid if I said anything about me not really liking it… you would get really mad and not speak to me. And I was afraid that you would run right back into his arms."

"Are you saying that you don't trust me?" Nicole asked uncertainly.

"No, I trust you."

Nicole let go of his hands and folded her arms across her chest. "JJ, it seems to me that you don't. You either trust me or you don't.

"But, Shorty I do. It's just him I don't." John assured her.

Nicole looked over at her boyfriend and sighed, "JJ, what's really wrong? I mean why are worrying about this now? We've been together for about 8 months now and now you got me all worried that you don't trust me at all."

John could sense the sound of concern in her voice, "I honestly don't know. I think it's because of what happened between Liz and me. She and I have dated for years and were engaged for 2. But just like that… she betrayed me and cheated on me with someone she barely even knew which stung me so much. I guess when I saw it for myself… it shattered my ability to fully trust someone I was in a relationship with. It showed me that no matter how much time and effort you put into a relationship, you will end up getting hurt in the end.

Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down so that they're foreheads were pressed together, "Listen JJ, Liz is a bitch for doing that to you. And if I had my way, I would go and beat the shit out of her because of it."

John smirked but she continued, "But you have to realize that I'm not like her at all. I would never do anything to the person that I am truly crazy in love with. And I would never run back to Randy or anyone else for that matter, because the person who I want to be with is standing right in front of me. I love you and only you."

John smiled, "I love you too. You know, you are the one person that knows me better than anyone else. You truly are incredible."

Nicole's eyes filled with tears while she played with the locket that was still around her neck. "You're pretty incredible yourself… you know I can relate to your ability to trusting someone. After what happened with Paul, it took me so long to be able to trust another person."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't you remember when I was really shy around you the first time we met?" John nodded so she continued, "Well after Paul had attacked me at the club and you were the one that saved me from him, I felt like we were bonded somehow. I can't explain it... but I knew I could trust you."

John gave her a kiss on the temple and hugged her. "You know, life's funny that way. After the whole thing with Liz, I convinced myself that I was never meant to be happy and I was never going to settle down with anyone and meet that one special girl. I felt like Liz was the one."

Nicole looked into his crystal blue eyes as he kept saying, "But I realized that I wasn't in love with her at all. Yeah I was before, but after awhile I fell out of love with her. So I stayed with her because I thought I was. So after we broke up, I decided to just have multiple women instead of just one so I wouldn't risk getting hurt again. You know, a bunch of one night stands that didn't mean anything to me. It went on for a whole year but it didn't make me happy. I mean sure, I laughed and joked with my friends all the time but I never felt truly happy… but it did a complete 180 degree turn around when I met you."

"How so?"

John flashed her that dimpled grin, "Well when I first saw you, I remembered thinking wow you're absolutely beautiful. You were also very polite and acted like you didn't want me like every other girl did. And then the first time I made you smile, I think that's when I fell in love. I just loved to make you smiled. And I know what kind of bond you're talking about. I sometimes feel it too. So when you were attacked from then on I promised you and myself that I would always be there to protect you."

Nicole smiled, "And you have."

"You know, I thought Liz was supposed to be the one. But I know now that I was wrong, I think I found her. And she's standing right in front of me." John said while gently stroking her cheek.

"I think I found the one for me too." Nicole smiled even bigger. She gently kissed him and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She felt him deepen the kiss and electricity flowed through her body. Passion and heat overcame her.

"I think we should go back to the hotel now." John whispered.

"Ok, but let's hurry though. I want you so bad right now." Nicole replied while giving him another fiery kiss.

John chuckled lightly, "Are you telling me that I am irresistible?"

Nicole laughed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's cockiness, "Maybe just a little bit, JJ." And on that note they left to go back to the hotel to finish what they had started.

**The Next Day**

Nicole and John were in the middle of eating lunch when Ashley came running up to their table. She caught them both by surprise so much that John spilled his drink all over the front of him.

"Oh my god, Nikki!" Ashley exclaimed, "You're not going to believe what happened last night!"

"I'm guessing it's really exciting." Nicole guessed while she handed John some more napkins to dab the spill from his shirt. She had never seen Ashley this excited since… well ever.

Ashley smiled excitedly and then held out her hand. And what it had was a huge diamond ring on the ring finger. Nicole gasped and grabbed her sister's hand to get a closer look, "Ash, is that…?"

John looked at the ring and yelled out, "Holy shit!"

Ashley smiled big, "Well put John. And yeah Nikki, it is. He proposed to me last night!"

"Oh my god, Ash, that's awesome! How did he do it?" Nicole asked just as excited. She was just really excited for her sister.

"Well I was standing out in the middle of the wrestling ring after all the fans left. I was thinking about our relationship and about Matt. You know about him being so distant with me lately. Especially him forgetting about our one year anniversary. Well anyway, he came out and told me he was sorry for being so distant and told me that he truly loved me with all of his heart and got down on one knee." Ashley yelled again.

Nicole got up and hugged Ashley. She couldn't believe that her big sister was actually getting married. They both had dreamed about getting married ever since they were little girls.

"I'm so excited for you, Ash!" Nicole exclaimed. "Isn't this great, JJ?"

"Hell yeah! Congrats, Ash!" John said while giving her a genuine smile, "He finally found someone who he could settle down with. And I'm glad that someone was you."

Thanks, John" Ashley gave him a quick hug then turned to her brunette sister, "Alright, Nikki, I'm going to tell Candice the news. I just had to tell you first because you helped me through this and it all turned out well in the end. So I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye, Ash!" Nicole called after the blonde Massaro while she walked off. Then she turned to her boyfriend, "I'm still shocked over this. I can't believe it. She's actually engaged to a really great guy that is so right for her."

"I know, and I am so glad that Matt's not letting her get away. I think she has been an absolute positive influence on him. I would bet that she is the best thing that had ever happened to him."

"I believe that" Nicole agreed, "And she's so happy… she's almost glowing! I know she has always dreamed about this. We told each other that we were going to get married before we turned 30 even if it killed us."

John smiled at his girlfriend, "So you're saying that you want to get married someday?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"No reason" John began. "But you never know, Shorty. That could be the two of us a year from now."

Nicole looked at him in surprise. She couldn't believe that he was actually saying that. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean this isn't a marriage proposal or anything like that." John stated, "But I know someday down the road, I would for you to be my wife."

Nicole smiled really big, "And I know one day I would love to call you my husband."

They both got up from the table and hugged each other. This was the first time that they really sat down and talked about where they thought this relationship was going to go. Nicole knew she would love to settle down with John and one day start a family with him but she knew the timing wasn't right. But she hoped in the near future that they could. Nicole kissed him quickly before they headed off to go back to their room, when John suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Nicole looked in the direction he was looking and saw a couple, holding hands from across the room. But Nicole gasped when she realized who they were… it was none other that Randy and Liz, John's ex-fiancée.

"What in the fuck is she doing here?" John asked to no one in particular.

But Nicole answered him anyway, "I don't know but we are going to find out."

Nicole grabbed john's hand and walked towards the couple. Randy saw them come over so he spoke up, "Hey Nicole, hi John."

"Hey Randy" Nicole replied and smiled. As soon as she spoke, Liz spun around to face her and John.

"Hi Orton" John said a reply back to Randy but kept his glare on Liz.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

"Well I was actually off to go to the bathroom but I guess I can stay here and chat for a little bit." Randy said.

"Oh no, Rands. Go ahead, we'll still be here when you get back."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Randy got up and left Liz alone with them.

Silence fell between the trio. Each of them not really knowing what to say until Nicole spoke up, "So Liz, what brings you here?"

Liz smirked at Nicole, "Yeah like I'm going to talk to you. Although, I would love to talk to Johnny."

Nicole was about to yell an insult but John interrupted before she could, "What are you doing here, Liz?"

"I can't believe you didn't hear Johnny." Liz beamed at him innocently. Nicole tried to contain herself so that she would grab Liz by her hair and beat the living shit out of her. Anyway Liz continued, "I'm Randy's new girlfriend. But that's not the best part… he's going to help me get a job with the company."

Nicole laughed, "By doing what? Being a ring rat?"

Liz smirked again and got up in Nicole's face, "Hell no because I'm pretty sure that's how you got the job."

Nicole rolled her eyes but then Liz stuck he index finger out and pointed at the younger Massaro and said, "I'm going to become a WWE Diva. One that is going to be so much better than you. I just can't wait 'til I can kick your slutty ass!"

**Next Chapter: Liz is back and she's a woman on a mission. A mission that involves wanting to have John all to herself and stopping at nothing to get what she wants. And also tries to make Nicole's life miserable.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to foolishangel87, sailormama, jada951, and xAttitudex for the reviews. I'm glad you liked who I brought back into the picture. Come on, do you really think Liz was going to give up that easily? And about what jada951 said about people really doing that in real life I'm kinda doing this from experience. Lol. I'm sure we all have a Liz in real life lmao.**

**Anyways sorry it's kind of late but like I said I have been really busy. I hope you all like this one. Oh and guess what? I just finished the first chapter to Let Me Be Your Hero II! Lol well anyways remember to R&R and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 14

"Oh you think so huh?" Nicole replied to her comment, "Well, I would just absolutely love to see you try."

The two were glaring at one another when John saw Randy coming back to the table. Randy looked from one to the other then finally asked, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Liz walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a little peck on the lips, "Nothing baby, we were just getting acquainted with one another."

Nicole opened her mouth to speak but John knew it was going to be an insult. So before she could say anything he interrupted, "Well we are heading down to the gym, so we'll see you guys around."

On that note, the WWE champion and the younger Massaro sister left their exes by themselves to head on back to the hotel room. Nicole slammed the door behind her, "I just can't believe this! Just when I was having one of the best days, BOOM! It goes up in smoke."

"Shorty, calm down. Don't get yourself all worked up about it." John said, "I've learned to just ignore and let her think what she wants to think. And I think it's the best thing to do because this is what she wants to happen. Liz is a bitch like that."

Nicole turned her attention to her boyfriend, "You're right, JJ. The real reason I'm like totally freaking out is because I know she is here for another reason. I know she's not just here so she can kick my ass. She is here for an alternative motive."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know but I can just feel it." Nicole answered, "You know her better than me, JJ. Do you honestly think that she's only here to kick my ass?"

John thought a moment, "Well no, she has never worked a day in her life as far as I know." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Now that you say that, it's not like her at all."

"And I have a feeling that we are going to find out sooner than we think." Nicole replied.

So after that, Nicole got up to get ready to go to the gym as John did too. Nicole left to go in the bathroom and appeared before John in a plain, white tank top and black sweatpant shorty shorts. Her brown, black streaked hair was tied up in a high ponytail and only had a little bit of makeup on. She gazed at John who was in a black muscle shirt with dark blue basketball shorts.

"Even though you are only in your workout clothes, Shorty, you still look really hot. I'm going to have the hottest girl there." John grinned at her.

Nicole smiled, "You know what, JJ. I think you only keep me around because of my looks."

"Funny" John secured his arms around her waist, "I was going to say the same thing about you."

Nicole stuck her tongue out at him but then John quickly covered it with a kiss, "JJ, don't do that."

"Hey, you might as well put that tongue to better use instead of you making fun of me."

Nicole rolled her eyes playfully, "Let's go workout or I'll keep doing that if I want to because you are such a dork."

John just laughed at her. They left to go get the workout that they needed. Once they got there, they decided to separate; John went to lift weights while Nicole ran on the treadmill. Three hours later when they finally met up again John asked, "Did you have a good workout?"

Nicole was still breathing a little harder than usual but said anyway, "Yeah, I needed it. How about you?"

"Yep, it was good." John smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss.

After awhile, Nicole pulled back and asked, "What was that for?"

"I don't mean to be weird or anything. But when you're all hot and sweaty like this, it kind of turns me on." John smirked.

Nicole just shook her head playfully, "I was right you really are a dork." She giggled at him but gave him another sweet kiss.

When they went over to get all their stuff, John suddenly spoke up, "Wow, I just got a great idea."

"What's that?" Nicole asked sipping water out of the water bottle she just grabbed.

"How about we go to a club tonight? We haven't in awhile and we can ask the gang to come. You know, to celebrate Matt and Ashley's engagement." John suggested.

Nicole beamed, "That's a great idea, JJ. I'll call everyone and we'll meet up at 7?"

"Seven sounds good to me." John shrugged.

"Great," Nicole took out her cell phone to check out the time. "It's almost 4 now so I'll call everyone on the way back."

"Ok, let's get going then."

Nicole and John gathered up all their stuff together and headed back to the hotel.

**6:30 p.m.**

Nicole was all dressed and ready to go but was waiting on her slowpoke, who she called her boyfriend. She was dressed in a black mini skirt with a tight, black-red striped shirt that was off both of the shoulders. She had on a pair of black boots that went well with the outfit, had her hair straightened, and had on smoky eye shadow with dark liner to complete everything. She did look good, as conceited as that may sound. But she had John to tell her that already.

She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to get done. _'I mean how long does it take a guy to get ready?'_ she asked herself. She looked at her freshly painted black fingernails and pulled up her black fingerless gloves, which belonged to her older sister. Finally she heard the bathroom door open and looked behind her. It revealed the handsome WWE champion dressed in darker blue jean shorts and had on a nice, white polo shirt. She could smell his cologne from there. And she had to admit that if they didn't need to go to the club now, she would take advantage of him right then and there.

He smiled when he saw her, "Wow, Shorty, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Nicole smirked, "JJ, that's like the tenth time you said that in the past half hour."

"Well it's the truth."

Nicole got up off the bed and walked over to him, "But you make me feel even more beautiful every time you say it so thank you. You look damn good yourself."

John put on a conceited smirk, "Well, I know I was good-looking but am I the sexiest man you have ever seen?"

Nicole rolled her eyes again, "Actually, I think I have seen way better looking men than you, if you want me to be honest." John gave her that look while she giggled at his expression, "JJ, I'm kidding. You are the sexiest man I have ever seen."

"Thank you." John nodded. He scooped her up in his arms and planted a kiss right on her glossy lips. While they were caught in a passionate embrace, he kept thinking how he could never keep his hands off of her. She was the only girl that he could think of that he did this too. He just absolutely loved to be with her. She was the one that he could watch sleeping and never get bored of it. He loved every moment that they spent together.

She pulled away from John, "Alright, JJ, we better get going. We're meeting everyone at the club and we are going to be so late. Ash is so going to kill me."

"Ok, fine. Even though I all I want right now is to stay here and spend the time with myself and my beautiful girlfriend."

"Hah, nice try, JJ. You were the one that suggested this. You could have been smart and we could have just stayed here and 'talked'" Nicole made quotations with her fingers, "But you wanted to do this instead."

"Wait… you mean we could of—" John started.

Nicole winked at him, "Yeah, we could have."

Nicole got all her stuff together while John just shook his head about his own dumbness. He missed it… damn. But anyway the couple made their way out of the hotel room to go meet the rest of the gang. They made it to the club but were 15 minutes late. When they walked in, Ashley saw them and waved them over to the table they got.

"Finally Nikki, are you always late?" Ashley asked.

"I know we are late. But pretty boy over here took forever in the bathroom." Nicole stated pointing to John.

"Sounds like Jeff." Candice replied.

"You know, I resent that." Jeff cut in.

Nicole laughed at the couple. But then she turned to Matt and smiled at her soon-to-be brother-in-law. "Give me a hug there, Matt."

"Hey Nicole! Who I am to turn down a hug from a pretty woman." Matt joked while leaning in to give the brunette a hug.

"Yeah and that pretty woman is my girlfriend." John stated proudly.

"Yeah and I have no idea how or why she puts up with your ass." Matt teased.

"I amaze myself." Nicole said laughing.

John looked at her, "You know you can't resist me, Shorty. I know you couldn't last night when—"

"John, please spare us the details." Ashley interrupted. She definitely didn't want to hear any sex stories about John and her little sister.

Everyone laughed anyway. They enjoyed the rest of the night. They joked, laughed, talked, and danced. But the fun soon stopped when they saw a certain couple walked in. Nicole saw them out on the dance floor together but was determined to not let that ruin her night. And for the longest time, she didn't have to speak to either of them. That was until Nicole sat alone at the table because Jeff, Candice, Matt, and Ashley were out on the dance floor and John left to go get Nicole him a couple of drinks. Well Randy must of spotted her because he and Liz over to her to say hello.

"Hey Nicole." Randy greeted.

Nicole turned around and felt a lump rise up in her throat. But she put on a fake smile and said, "Hey Rands. What are you doing here?"

"Liz and I just wanted to go dancing and I know that this is the best club around here. So what brings you here?"

"Oh I'm just celebrating with some friends." Nicole replied.

"Where's John?" Randy asked, "I thought he'd be here with you."

"Oh he is. He's just over at the bar getting me and him some alcohol." Nicole smiled.

Randy smiled back at her, "That sounds great. I think I'll get us some. Liz, what do you want?"

"Just a martini, baby." Liz smiled.

"Ok I'll be back." Randy left Liz with Nicole to head on over to the bar.

The two girls didn't say anything at first but then Nicole couldn't stand the silence any longer. She was going to try to be nice for Randy's sake. So she spoke up, "So Liz, you're really going to be a diva?"

Liz smirked at her, "Yeah, one that is going to be way better than you. I've been training."

"Really? Well I want to just let you know that I'm on to you. You have another motive for being here. And I will figure it out." Nicole warned, "But if you don't mind me asking, do you really like Randy?"

"No not really. I mean he's good in the sack and everything but nothing special. He's just someone that can help me land a job here." Liz bluntly said.

Nicole rolled her eyes at her. She was really such a bitch. Liz spat, "Don't roll your eyes at me. I was going to do you favor and I think I will just tell you really why I'm here so I can really piss you off."

"What's that?"

"This job does come with some benefits. But more like it comes with someone that I have my eyes set on."

Nicole glared at her, "You better not be talking about who I think you are talking about."

"That's right, Nicole. I want my Johnny back. And I know if I become a diva, he will be happy to take me back. I know the only reason we broke up is because he's gone all the time. But if we work together then there is no stopping us from getting back together." Liz revealed.

"Ok first of all, he's not your Johnny or your anything, he's MY boyfriend." Nicole said angrily, "And second of all, the reason why you two broke up was because you cheated on him."

"Oh, you're wrong there. Yeah, I cheated on him but I bet he didn't tell you all that he did." Liz smirked evilly.

Nicole looked at her, confused, "Did what?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He cheated on me too, practically all the time." Liz lied right through her teeth, "The reason we broke up was because I wasn't ready to settle down. He got all pissy with me like he always does if things don't go the way he wants so he called off the wedding."

Nicole thought for a moment about what Liz said. Instead, she stood up and said, "I know, JJ… I mean John and he's not like that. I don't know why I even bothered to listen to you."

Nicole went to walk away from her but then Liz said, "But Nicole, you only known him what? Almost a year? While I have known him since we were like fifteen and dated him throughout high school and some of his wrestling career. And believe me, he isn't a saint. And I will put money on it that he probably has cheated on you already."

Nicole turned around and gave her an evil glare, "Just mind your own business. I know he wouldn't do that to me. He loves me and he's not like that at all."

"Whatever Nicole but I know that you suspect it."

"Fuck you, Liz." Nicole spat out and walked out on the dance floor to go find her sister.

Nicole knew that Liz was lying but it still upset her. Liz had a few key word being few good points so now she didn't know what to believe. How dare she make her think like this? Nicole was so confused and she had tears running down her face but she didn't even know it. All she wanted right now was to go find her older sister. Ashley would know just what to say.

Ashley was dancing with Matt when Nicole found her. Ashley saw her baby sister come over so she asked, "Hey Nikki, what's wrong?"

"Ash, I really need to talk to you." Nicole said through her tears. She didn't even know that they were running down her face.

But Ashley saw them and she wanted to know what caused them so she called to her boyfriend, "Matt, I'll be right back." Then she turned to Nicole, "Come on hunn, we'll go in the bathroom."

They left the dance floor and headed for the bathroom. While making sure no one else was with them, they walked in. Ashley got some toilet paper from one of the stalls and Nicole used them to wipe away her tears. "I didn't realize I was crying." Nicole sniffled.

"That's what was scaring me." Ashley confessed, "What happened? Everything seemed ok when I left you and John."

Nicole wiped her eyes again and knew that now her make up was smeared but she didn't care. "Well I never got the chance to tell that John's ex-fiancée is trying to get a job here. And she probably will get it."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's dating Randy to make sure she can clear the spot. She's really just using him and I feel so bad. She wants to become a diva so she can kick the shit out of me, at least that's what she told me. I knew she wasn't here just for that. So she did tell me that I'm right. The real reason why she is here is because she wants John back and will stop at nothing until she does."

"Oh Nikki" Ashley gave her a smile, "It's nothing to get so upset about. You have no competition whatsoever. John loves you and cares for you way more than he ever did with Liz."

"How do you know that?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Ok, don't say this again or I will get in trouble. He told Matt this when you guys were only like a couple of months in your relationship. He is so in love with you, Nikki."

"Thanks Ash." Nicole smiled but then the smiled faded when she said, "But that's not why I'm upset. Then she proceeded to tell me that reason why they broke up was not because she cheated on him. It was because she wasn't ready to settle down yet."

"That's bull shit, Nikki."

"That's what I thought and I did tell her that. But then she said that yeah she cheated on John but he cheated on her, practically all the time. And I argued that I knew him and he would never do that. But then she yelled that she's known him so much longer that I and he isn't a saint. She wouldn't be surprised if he cheated on me already." Nicole said with more tears threatening to spill.

"Nikki, you know that isn't true. Liz is just jealous about your relationship with John. I know for a fact that John loves you way too much to do that to you." Ashley tried to assure her.

"I know but it made me so confused. You know that I have some trust issues and I thought I was over it. But I guess after everything that happened to me and Randy they came back. And now that she said it, I have to face those fears again." Nicole revealed, "I love John so much and I don't know if I could handle it if he cheated on me with anyone."

Ashley gave Nicole a hug because she knew that her little sister needed it. But just then the bitch herself, Liz, came walking in. "Whoa Nicole, I knew that you were going to cheat on john sooner or later but I didn't know that you swung both ways."

"Shut up, you fucken bitch. She's my sister!" Nicole yelled.

"Oh." Liz smirked. "Anyway I saw you come in here and I see that you're upset. Don't worry Nicole; you won't be around for much longer. Johnny's not the tied down type of guy. He'll drop your ass and then come back to his one and only girl."

Ashley jumped to Nicole's defense, "What you mean by his one and only girl is Nicole. You know what, Liz, I have never seen you before. But you know what I think it would have been better if I didn't. It would have spared me all the nightmares."

Liz shot her a glare, "Oh aren't you cute? It's not you who I was talking to anyway." Then she turned to her main target, "I just can't wait Nicole. It will be soon enough until I have Johnny all to myself and I can love him all night long."

"Say one more word about that and I swear that you won't live to see tomorrow." Nicole warned.

"Oh you mean talking about what Johnny likes?" Liz smirked even wider. "I'm sure whatever you like that he does to you are the tricks that I taught him. So maybe then he will realize to come back to a real woman that will keep him satisfied all night long. Oh and how about the way he—"

Liz didn't get any further as Nicole lunged at her and speared right through the bathroom door. They went tumbling outside and rolled around right out on the dance floor. Nicole kept punching Liz in the face again and again. She wanted to take out all her anger out on Liz. But Liz wasn't going to go down without a fight. She rolled over on top of Nicole and got in a punch to her eye. The music stopped playing and Nicole heard Ashley yell for her to stop. She rolled back on top of Liz but instead of sinking her fist into the intended target she felt two big, strong arms wrap around her waist and lifted her up off of Liz.

Confused and stunned, she turned to see who it was. She expected it to be security but instead she looked into the eyes of a very concerned John. All she wanted to do a little bit ago was beat the living shit out of Liz, but when she saw the look on John's face, it all seemed to disappear.

Randy had his arms wrapped around Liz while Liz yelled to Nicole, "You'll pay for that, Nicole. When I debut on Raw you'll be the first one I face so I can beat the shit out of your slutty ass."

Nicole lunged again but John had a good enough grip on her and pulled her closer to his body. He led them outside of the club and into the car. He drove over to the hotel and they got to their room but the whole time, John was dead silent. It seemed like he was disappointed in her or something. John walked in and got ice to put in a towel. He put it over her swollen eye while she reached up to hold it there. She went and sat on the bad while covering her eye. John didn't say anything and he didn't even look at her.

Finally his eyes fell on her, "Why?"

Nicole looked over at him at the sound of his voice, "Because she upset me."

"How did she upset you? I mean I have never seen you act like that Nicole." Nicole grimaced as he used her first real name. She hated it when he did that because it sounded so unnatural when it came from him. "I mean I have seen you upset before plenty of times but never that bad where you couldn't control yourself."

"I don't know, JJ. I guess I lost it when she kept pushing and pushing me with her taunting remarks." Nicole tried to explain to him, "I mean I was already upset about what she had said earlier."

"Why? What did she say?"

Nicole sighed really big, "To make a long story short, she told me that you cheated on her all the time throughout your relationship with her. And about how she knows you a lot more than I do. That you're not a saint and she wouldn't be surprised if you cheated on me already."

John shook his head, "Nicole, you know I wouldn't cheat on you. And you should have known better than to believe her."

"I know. It just upset me so much that I had to have Ashley calm me down. It's just I do have some trust issues that I thought I was over with but it seems like I'm not. I'm just afraid that you will find someone better than me or maybe even take her back." Nicole explained.

"Yeah, but Nicole that's such a lie. I could never find someone better. I just can't understand why you couldn't wait to fight her when she debuted on RAW."

"I couldn't help it, JJ. She kept taunting me about how she couldn't wait to love you all night long. And how she is so much better than me in the bedroom and she knows how to satisfy you and what you like. I guess I just snapped."

"Nicole, that's just her way. She wants to get a reaction out of you. She's not the one I want to love me all night long. She's not better than you at anything. And most importantly, I don't want her back. The only person that I could ever want is you." John told her, "I just don't know why you didn't already know that. That is what upsets me the most about all of this."

Nicole looked at him sadly. She removed the ice from her eye, "You mean, you still want me even if I look like this?"

John gave her a look that read _'Of course I do.' _Then he said, "I'm going to take a shower to think for a little bit."

Then he disappeared into the bathroom. Nicole sat on the bed and really started to think about what he said. She decided that he was right all along. So setting the towel full of ice on the nightstand, she walked into the bathroom. John was just in his boxers and he turned around to face her. "What are you doing, Nicole?"

Nicole threw her arms around him and kissed his bare shoulder, "I'm sorry, JJ." Then she trailed kisses up to his neck and repeated, "I'm sorry." Then she kissed his cheek. His skin tingled everywhere she kissed.

"I forgive you, Nicole." John replied giving her a soft kiss on the temple.

"JJ, please stop calling me Nicole." Nicole pleaded.

John let a small smile creep out, "Ok I forgive you, Shorty."

It sent a shiver down her spine every time she heard him say her nickname. Then he said, "You know I don't know how you do it but you make me forget why I was mad at you. I hate that."

Nicole giggled, "It's a gift." 

She gave him a peck on the lips and turned to leave. "Oh no you don't." John spun her around, "You know what we do after we make up."

Nicole thought for a minute and smiled, "Of course how could have I forgotten."

Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him long and deep. John ran his hands through her silky hair and then brought his hands down to the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it off of her while she kissed him again. He attacked her neck while she slid out of her mini skirt. Then John pulled away from her, "But this time it's in a different place."

Nicole laughed again, "Yeah a shower is much better."

"Yeah, because we need it to keep clean because of all the dirty stuff I'm going to do to you." John grinned.

"I can't wait." Nicole whispered in his ear, which made him shiver. They continued exchanging fiery kisses until they both went into the shower and everything they did would have even made a whore blush.

**Next Chapter: It's a tag team match, Ashley and Nicole vs. Melina and Liz so what goes down? Also when Nicole tries to tell Randy about Liz, Randy drops a bombshell that leaves Nicole so angry and out for blood.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Thanks to foolishangel87 and xAttitudex for the reviews. Wow I only got 2 this time! Remember I don't know if you guys like it if you don't review. But I am glad that my loyal reviewers did lol. I take that as a compliment foolishangel87, I'm so glad that you are loving this story. And to xAttitudex I hope you're feeling better but I'm glad you loved it lol.**

**Well here you go with Chapter 15 and I hope you all like it. Remember to read and review!**

Chapter 15

**Monday Night RAW**

Two weeks have passed since Liz and Nicole's fight at the club. So far the two enemies had avoided each other and John was really happy about that because that fight had seemed to really upset Nicole. He had tried to calm her down and so far it was working because it also seemed Nicole was forgetting about it.

Well Nicole was in John's locker room, all ready for her tag team match tonight. It was her and her sister Ashley against Melina and the new RAW diva. Nicole already knew that it was Liz. Although she wanted to rip Liz's head off, she kept her cool and she would keep her cool. She bit her lower lip as she watched the TV screen.

John had his head in her lap with his eyes closed. He had a match later on also and he told his girlfriend that he wanted her there with him because she helped him relax. He didn't know it either but Nicole wanted to be with him too; she just felt a lot more comfortable with him than with anyone else. She heard the ring tone 'Light a Fire' by Nuts in a Blender, meaning that she got a text message from Ashley. She flipped it open and it said that they were needed in a couple of minutes. Nicole responded with an ok and said she would be there in 5 minutes. She looked down at the relaxed WWE champion and smiled at him. Then she bent down to give him a quick kiss because she didn't want to disturb him.

But as she pulled away, John's hand found the back of her head and he pushed her closer so that her lips crashed with his into a long passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes, Nicole said into his mouth, "JJ, I have to go. I'll be late for my match and Ash will kill me."

John gave her another kiss before he sat in a upright position, "Ok Shorty, I just wish you didn't have to. You just help me relax."

Nicole smiled, "That's good to know." She leaned over and spoke so her hot breath was against his face while her lips were inches away from his. John's heart started to race. She had such an effect on him woe her she didn't even have to touch to get his blood pumping. "But I know I can also make your heart race."

John looked into her light blue eyes, "Hell yeah but I just hate that you know you can. It's not really good for your ego."

"My ego?" She smirked at him. She was about to say more but then her phone began to sing again and she knew it was from the older Massaro. "I really have to go, JJ. I love you."

"I love you too, Shorty. Good luck." John gave her another soft kiss before she left for the gorilla.

When Nicole got there she called to her sister, "Hey Ash!"

"I swear I'm going to kill you! You almost didn't make it. Melina and the bitch already went through so there isn't much time." Ashley explained, "You ready?"

"I think so." Nicole said. She wondered how in the hell she was going to keep her cool with Liz. She had to focus on winning the match at hand.

"Good! I hope it's ok that we are walking out to my music.' Ashley said.

Nicole nodded her head in agreement. And then 'Light a Fire' began and they walked out to the crowd cheering. They both slapped fans hands when they walked down the walkway and made the rock out hand signs.

"And introducing their opponents, the team of Nicole and Ashley!" Lilian yelled.

Both of them posed when they got into the four-sided box. Then the teams went to their respected corners. Melina chose to go first for the other team so Ashley told Nicole that she would take her. Ashley and Melina exchanged right hands and began to really wrestle. Nicole was secretly hoping that she wouldn't have to wrestle Liz but she knew it was only a matter of time. After 5 minutes or so, Melina had the upper hand on Ashley.

Melina tagged in Liz and gave a cheap shot to Ashley. Liz stole a glance at Nicole and Nicole knew this meant that she wanted to have her instead. Liz pushed Ashley towards her and Nicole's corner. It was clear Liz wanted Nicole for payback time. Ashley knew this so she hurriedly yelled, "Its ok, Nikki. I can take her."

"No, Ash, I'll do it." She tagged Ashley's back and climbed in.

They circled the ring, staring in one another's eyes before they locked up. Nicole overpowered her and backed her into one of the turnbuckles. Nicole used a hard right hand to Liz's head again and again until the referee finally got in between them to pull her away from Liz. Liz gathered herself and while Nicole was distracted by the referee arguing with her, Liz speared her right in the midsection. They were on the ground while Liz was pulling Nicole's hair and punching her in the face.

She let Nicole get a breath but then she wrapped her legs around Nicole's abdomen and applied a lot of pressure so it was hard for Nicole to breathe. Nicole heard Ashley cheering for her to hang on. Then Liz said, "You know Nicole, I was just thinking about what me and John are going to do once you're out of the way."

Liz squeezed more and Nicole grimaced and cried out in pain as her stomach was searing with pain. She was determined to not Liz get in her head.

Liz just wouldn't quit though. She continued with her taunting, "You know all the passionate kissing and all the hot sex we are going to have all night long. And how he will moan and yell out to keep going."

Nicole tried to reach around and punch Liz in the face to shut her up. Her blood was boiling and she knew her face was flushed form her being so angry.

Liz squeezed her legs tighter around Nicole's body, "And how he will tell me that I'm so much better than you. He'll tell me to go harder and—"

Liz didn't get to finish that thought. Nicole was finally able to reach around and punch Liz right in the mouth so hard that Nicole saw blood on her knuckles. And she knew that it was Liz's blood. Liz immediately let go of her and Nicole stood up. Liz held her mouth as she was spitting out blood so Nicole brought her to her feet by her blonde hair. She kicked her at the side of her head so when Liz fell to the mat, Nicole covered her for the pin.

1…2…3!

Nicole's hand was raised high in victory. Ashley got in and gave her a hug and they posed in each corner for the crowd. Melina had already gone and Liz had walked back with her hand over her bloody mouth. Ashley and Nicole walked back to the backstage area.

"Wow, Nikki! I haven't seen you that aggressive since the fight you had with Missy Sims back in high school." Ashley said, "She must have made you really pissed off."

"Yeah she did." Nicole replied back, "Well I'm going to head on back to wait for John in his locker room so I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah, you go ahead." Ashley said. She wondered why Nicole wasn't jumping for joy when she kicked Liz's ass. But she figured if her baby sister wanted to be alone, she would let her.

Nicole walked back to the locker room. John had a match going on right now so he wasn't there to let her in. but she went in there anyway. She wanted to be alone for a little bit, just to get her head on straight.

**Meanwhile**

John just came through the curtain to head on back to his locker room after his win against Santino Marella. His thoughts took him back to the diva match that had occurred earlier. He knew Liz had gotten to her somehow because he could tell by the look on Nicole's face. When she got angry, her face always turned beat red. Liz must have been saying shit to her because she wasn't the one to keep her mouth shut about things that could affect her opponent. He was walking towards his locker room when he saw Liz walking from the medic room in his direction.

She looked up from the ground and spotted him. She smiled and said, "Hello Johnny."

"Oh hi Liz." John greeted back. He saw that Nicole just gave her a bloody lip so it wasn't all that bad. "Um… your lip ok?"

"Oh yeah but no thanks to _her._" Liz rolled her eyes, "But anyway how was your match?"

"Uhh… good. I won so it was ok." John said awkwardly. "I guess I better head on back to my locker room so I'll see you around."

He turned to leave but then Liz yelled out, "Johnny, wait!"

John turned back around to face her and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

John sighed, "I don't know. I'm just trying to be at least civil with you so that there's not anymore tension around the two of us. I shouldn't even though because you don't try to be nice to Nicole."

Liz frowned at the mention of the brunette, "I just hate her, Johnny. Can't you see that she not right for you?"

"But she is right for me. I know it because it's like she competes me." John countered.

Liz pouted, "But I thought I was the one that completed you. Remember you used to tell me all the time that we were meant to get marred and be together forever. You even said you thought that we were made for each other."

"Well Liz, you kind of sent that down the drain when you cheated on me." John shook his head. He definitely didn't want to fight about that anymore so he said, "Why aren't you trying to be nice to her? Or at least be a civil human being to her? You have been mean to her ever since the day you two met."

"Because she has you, Johnny. I want you back more than ever. I miss you so much." Liz said taking a step towards him, "I miss what we had. You may not have known it then but you were absolutely everything to me."

"You sure had a funny way of showing it."

"I only cheated on you because I was so tired of you being gone all the time." Liz explained, "I hated that you only came home for a day out of the week and I needed someone to be there for me. But it would be better now that I have a job here and I can travel with you. And I am truly sorry for hurting you like I did. But I really did love you and I loved everything about you. I even taught you a thing or two."

John shot her a look, "Are you crazy? Don't talk like that. You shouldn't say stuff like that."

"You didn't used to feel that way. You used to brag about it even." Liz told him confused.

"I know but you and I aren't together anymore. I'm with Nicole now. You wouldn't like me going around bragging about all the sex me and Nicole do, do you?"

Liz gave him a disgusted look, "No and never mention something like that again…. Is it because she is better than me?"

John shook his head, frustrated with her, "Ok, I'm seriously not having this conversation with you. I love Nicole and it has nothing to do with that she's better than you at sex. It's like she's my other half and knows me better than anyone else in this world even though we have known each other for a short time. I'm sorry Liz but I will never get back together with you. Nicole is where I want to be."

John turned and walked away from his stunned ex-fiancée. He heard Liz say "Whatever." And he also heard, "Gag me." But he chose to ignore it. He went to the locker room to go find his beautiful girlfriend.

**With Nicole**

Nicole had decided to take a walk to clear her head and get her mind off of what Liz said. It kind of really got to her and she didn't know why it bothered her so much. Maybe it was the whole visual thing that Liz seemed to put in her head and she hated it. She wanted to throw up because of it. But she just walked to the canteen and just a cold bottle of water. She gulped some down and went to sit down at the nearest table. She didn't notice the blue-eyed, brunette man walking over to her.

"Nicole," he greeted.

Nicole looked up from her bottle, "Oh hi Randy."

"You don't sound too thrilled to see me." Randy smirked.

"Sorry, it's not you really. I just have a lot on my mind." Nicole explained to him. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing really, I went to go find Liz but I can't seem to find where she is." Randy said, "Anyway, how have you been? I haven't really got to talk to you lately."

"Well I've been better. I'm just having one of those off weeks I guess." Nicole smiled nervously, "Umm Randy, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Where did you meet Liz at?"

Randy smiled back at her, "I met her in a bar. I think it was when we were down in Florida for a show and I met her there. And we just hit it right off. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just umm wondering." Nicole said averting his gaze.

"You don't like her." Randy concluded. It was a statement not a question.

"No not really." Nicole said, "But you do what you want. If you like her… Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you know that you have become one of my best friends and I really do care about you so just keep that in mind. I just don't think you should continue to see her anymore." Nicole told him.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Look, I just know a lot of stuff about her and I just thing that you should go out with a woman that actually cares about you."

Randy looked at his ex, "She does care about me, Nicole. I know it. And I have come to really care about her. I haven't done anything with anyone since we started dating which was a month ago. It's a short time but hey it's a start. I care about her and she cares about me."

"No Randy, she doesn't." Nicole said, "I hate to tell you this, but she is just using you so she could get that spot on the roster. I know that this is really hurtful because you deserve to be happy. And I don't like seeing one of my best friends getting hurt."

Randy smirked to himself, "You know what, Nicole? Liz said that you would probably say all this."

"What?"

"Yeah, she told me all about her and John's past relationship. And about how you are really jealous of that. She told me that you cut her down every time she enters the room and you rub it in her face that you're with John and she isn't. I didn't believe it at first but now that you said all that stuff about her, it must be true."

"Randy, that's all not true. I'm not jealous of their past relationship because I could care less about that." Nicole argued, "I don't cut her down and she's the one that rubs it in my face of her past with John. She tells me all the tales of their sex life and telling me that she's determined to get him back. She's even telling John all of this and that's probably where she is right now. Putting another plan into action to get John back."

"Oh, and I bet John has been telling you all of that. Well Liz said that John was the one that wants her back and he's not happy with you." Randy fired back, "She told me that John calls her all the time to try and tell her to get back with him. And when she tells him no, he gets angry."

Randy got up from the table and looked down at Nicole, "I would watch out for him, Nicole. He's as bad as I was, only worse. Liz told me all the horrible things about him—"

Nicole stood up quickly and looked up at the Legend Killer angrily, "Like what, huh? I just can't wait to hear this."

"Well if you must know which I think you do because I do really care about you." Randy began, "She said that he cheated on her all the time and every time he would come home from being on the road, he would get angry at her for no reason… and uh… beat on her a lot."

Randy said that last part in a whisper but Nicole had heard him loud and clear. She felt her insides twist with the anger that she felt as she shouted, "RANDY!! That is complete and utter bullshit!!"

"Nicole, calm down. You don't have to jump to his defense; I know he probably has laid a hand on you already. And I swear if he did already I will kill him." Randy told her.

"John has never laid a hand on me! Nor has he ever on another woman! He loves me and for the 8 months that we have been together and for the 11 months that we have known each other, he has never ever laid a threatening hand on me!" Nicole explained frantically. How could Randy believe all that?

"You don't know that, Nicole. Sure he hasn't done it to you but you don't know for sure that he has done that to Liz. You didn't even know who he was when they were still dating."

"But you don't even know that is true. It's just her word and you have known her what… a month?" Nicole stated.

"That doesn't mean anything, Nicole. John still could have done that any time throughout the relationship." Randy fired back at her.

"I know he would never do that to anyone because… because…" Angry tears started to spill from her eyes. She knew she had to tell Randy about Paul and it was going to be so hard. The only people that really knew were her family and John. "Because he has seen it happen right in front of his very own eyes."

Randy looked at Nicole and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Nicole wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks and took in a breath before saying, "I never told you about this and it's really hard for me to talk about it… he has seen it happen to me. When I first came here with my sister, the four of us went out to a club. Well when I went to go to the bathroom, it turned out my ex had found me and followed me there."

She took in another breath to try to push the tears that were threatening to spill again from her eyes, "You see Randy, my ex-boyfriend Paul used to beat me all the time. He would beat me so bad that even some days I couldn't walk. I was sore all the time and because of that I couldn't sleep. He kicked, punched, threw things at me, threw me into things, and finally… raped me."

Randy's eyes almost bulged right out of his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nicole never said anything about this before but she continued, "So when he followed me there, I was so scared and couldn't believe it when I saw him. He even tried to rape me in the bathroom again. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for John."

Randy searched her eyes, "How so?"

"Well John came looking for me when I was in there for a long time. But he heard me screaming for help and he tore in there like bat out of hell. He tore Paul off of me and beat him senseless. After he beat him, he came over to me and comforted me. He told me everything was going to be ok and that he would make sure Paul would never hurt me again… don't you see, Randy? He could never do something like that… to anyone."

"I don't know, Nicole. I want to believe you but Liz told me different…" he trailed off.

"Randy, you need to trust me, ok? Why would I make something, that horrible, up? Just think about it." Nicole shook her head and turned and walked away from him. She hoped that in her heart that he could finally see what was going on.

On that note, she left to go back to John's locker room. All she wanted right now was to see her wonderful boyfriend to make everything all right. He always knew how to just cheer her up. She walked in and she heard the shower going so she sat on the couch to wait for him. After 5 more minutes, she heard the shower turn off and a couple of minutes later, John appeared in the doorway wearing only his denim jean shorts.

She got up off the couch and walked over to him while he was telling her, "Hey Shorty, I was looking for—"

He was interrupted by Nicole giving him a long, sweet kiss. She kissed him hungrily and it gave him a shiver that ran all through his body. Then she pulled away while he took in a breath to finish his sentence, "You. What was that for? Even though I'm really not complaining and wouldn't mind surprises like that all the time."

Nicole thought about telling him but decided against it. She would tell him later but just not right now. She just wanted to be with him without and interruptions, "No reason really, I just wanted you to know that I love you."

John smiled down at his brunette girlfriend, "I already know that, but hey who am I to pass up a kiss and an 'I love you' from my beautiful girl."

He threw on a shirt and his Chain Gang hat and turned back to her, "So do you just want to head on back to the hotel or do you want to do something else tonight?"

"I really don't care, JJ. I just want to spend the time with you." Nicole answered him with a wink.

John smirked at her. No way was he going to pass up what she was thinking, "Hotel it is then." So they both left to go back to the hotel.

**Meanwhile**

Randy had finally found his girlfriend sitting in his locker room. So he made his way over to her when she spotted him.

"Oh hey baby" Liz gave him a peck on the lips, "Where did you go? I have been sitting here for what seemed like hours."

"Oh well I was looking for you but I ran into Nicole so I talked to her for a little bit." Randy answered her.

"What did you and Nicole talk about?" Liz asked innocently.

"Nothing much just stuff I guess. Nothing of any importance I assure you Liz." Randy said. He still didn't know who to believe but he wasn't going to tell Liz what Nicole told her. He was just going to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright, baby. Why don't we just head on back to the hotel then because I'm tired?"

"Alright, Liz." And the odd couple left for the hotel.

**One Week Later**

Nicole and Randy were not speaking to each other. Randy still was very much confused about the situation because he wanted to believe Nicole but Liz was his girlfriend and he should believe her. Nicole hoped that Randy would grow some sense and drop Liz like a hot potato. She wasn't good for him so why not leave her? So she spent all the time with John to keep her mind off of it. John always knew when she was down and he always knew what to do to help her. She loved this guy so much for that.

But John was having some of his own problems. Liz had started to call him a lot and text him all the time. He got so frustrated with it, he turned his phone off and it had been off since that Thursday when it had started. She just couldn't take the hint that he didn't really want anything to do with her. And it was harder because Nicole seemed gloomier than usual these past few days and he wanted to be there for her. It seemed like she always wanted to be with him. It's not like he didn't like that but Nicole was usually an independent person and he really wanted to know what was up with her. It was Raw again and Nicole was going out to the ring with Ashley because Ashley was going against Melina, who was bringing Liz with her. She hoped that she could keep her emotions in tact because all she wanted right now was make Liz bleed very badly.

Anyway, right now, Nicole was curled up on the couch and cuddled up to John as they watched Raw together. She had her head on his chest, listening to him breathing while he had his one arm around her shoulder. She loved it when they did this because she knew that they could stay like this forever if they could. John didn't have a match later on tonight but he did have to do a promo later on. Nicole looked up at her boyfriend of 8 months and asked, "You don't have a match tonight, right JJ?"

John took his attention away from the TV and smiled down at her. He kissed her softy at the top of her head before replying, "Nope, just need to do a quick promo and then you can have me all to yourself tonight."

"Good and I promise that we can do anything you want to do." Nicole winked at him.

"Anything, huh?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Anything," she said giving him a very passionate kiss. She pulled away, "But listen, I'm sorry I have been well… kind of clingy lately."

"It's ok, Shorty. I'm not complaining. I'm happy to be there for you whenever you need me." John said, "I just wish I knew why you are because you're usually not like this at all."

"Well you deserve to know. I never told you that Randy and I had a fight when I was gone for that time last week." Nicole started to explain, "And you can guess who we fought about. She has filled his head with so much lies, JJ. It's really sickening."

John hugged her, "What kind of lies?"

"She was telling him all that crap about you cheating on her all the time and she thinks you're cheating on me." Nicole said, "But you'll never get this. She had the nerve to tell Randy that you beat on her a lot."

"What??" John exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what Randy told me. And that's what has me all upset. I know that not in a million years would you do that to me but for her to go and say something like that…" Nicole trailed off, "Especially when I have been in a relationship like that, I just can't believe that she could make that up just to try and turn you into a bad person in Randy's eyes."

"Shorty, you just need to ignore her. You know the real truth behind it all so don't give her that satisfaction on knowing that she got to you. And if Orton doesn't believe you, then I guess he's not someone that you should consider a very good friend." John gave her another hug as she snuggled closer to him.

"You know, I did tell him all about Paul."

John's eyes got really big, "Really? What did he say?"

"I don't think he believed me." Nicole's voice went to a whisper.

"Hey now, don't let it bother you. You're better than that. He'll come around, Shorty, I just know it ok? And if he doesn't like I said, he's not a very good friend." John said.

"I know, JJ. Thanks," she smiled and laid her head back down on his chest. She just felt so relaxed and it seemed like everything really was going to be ok. She absolutely loved him for that.

But then there was a knock at the door. So Nicole sighed because there was no way that she wanted to leave her spot with John but she got up and out from under John's arms. She opened it and it revealed her big sister, "Is it time already, Ash?"

Ashley smirked at her, "Yeah, sorry Nikki. You can stay of you like."

"No, no, I'm going. I always have your back big sis." Nicole assured her. She turned and went to her boyfriend, "I have to go, JJ. I'll be back soon."

John flashed her that dimpled grin that always without fail made her heart flutter, "Alright, Shorty, I got to get ready for my promo anyway so I probably won't be here when you get back."

Nicole gave him a quick kiss, "Ok, I'll see you later then. I'll hang with ash until the show's over and I'll meet you back here."

"Fine with me. I love you." John called to her when she walked away.

"I love you too." Nicole said before shutting the door behind her and walked down the hall with Ashley. She was dreading going down to the ring because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to control her emotions towards Liz. She absolutely hated having to do this but she was determined to stand by her sister. So with her head held high. Her and Ashley walked to the gorilla position.

**With Randy and Liz**

"Are you breaking up with me?" Liz shouted at Randy, who was going to be her ex-boyfriend.

Randy didn't expect Liz to freak out like this or anything like what seemed to happen. But apparently this was what Liz was going to do. He did a lot of thinking and he figured that Nicole would never make something like what she told him up. He and Nicole were friends and he should trust her, "Yeah… I'm sorry, Liz. But I put a lot of thought into this and I just don't think we should continue this relationship anymore."

"Why in the fuck not? You were all for it and now you're telling me that you don't want to now!" Liz demanded.

"Please Liz, calm down. Like I said I did a lot of thinking and I took some advice… and I know you're not right for me." Randy said.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Let me take a wild guess here, it was that talk you had with Nicole. She played that sweet little girl act and she told you to leave me. Do I have it about right?"

"Yeah, part of it. But Nicole was the one that was telling the truth all along." Randy assured.

"Whatever, believe the little slut. I bet she was very persuasive, if you know what I mean."

Randy shot her a disgusted look. Hoe could he have ever thought that Liz was such a sweet woman? "Whatever Liz but look at it this way. You don't need me anymore and you can do whatever the fuck you want."

"Oh, I intend to. I'm going to make John forget all about her." Liz smirked to herself and walked off. She was going to make Nicole pay. And she knew just how to do that.

**Next Chapter: **Liz kisses John and Nicole sees it. But she perceives it in a whole different way. John tries to explain but she runs off. Can Nicole and John survive this rift or will their relationship end there?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Thanks to foolishangel87, xAttitudex, and jada951 for the reviews. Wow only three reviews… that kind of sucks but I'm glad you guys are liking the story and reviewing it.**

**Sorry for the long update but I have been busy but I'm sure you just want to get on with the chapter so here you go… Enjoy!!**

Chapter 16

Ashley and Nicole were out in the ring, waiting for their opponents to walk down the ramp. Finally they heard Melina's tacky music start up and she and Liz walked through the curtain. While they were doing their usual bitchy walk down to the ring, Nicole caught a glimpse of the look that Liz was shooting her. It was more of a glare like she wanted to kill her with her bare hands but Nicole glared right back at her. Liz and Nicole got out of the ring and went to opposite sides to let Melina and Ashley to wrestle.

The match went on for about 15 minutes and Ashley had the upper hand. Nicole decided to ignore Liz early on and cheered for her sister to keep going. But what she failed to notice was that Liz was slowly moving closer and closer to her side of the ring. Nicole watched as Ashley pinned Melina for the win so she started to climb up to go and congratulate her. But she was pulled down roughly and her head hit the ground. She looked up, blurry eyed, to see Liz standing over her to punch Nicole right in the face. Ashley noticed what was going on outside of the ring and ran to push Liz off of Nicole. Then she helped Nicole up to her feet. Liz stalked back up the ramp and left for backstage.

Nicole and Ashley began to walk backstage also when Ashley looked at her and asked, "Are you ok, Nikki? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No Ash, I'm fine. I just have a little bit of a headache now but other than that she didn't leave a scratch on me." Nicole assured her. They walked past the ring entrance curtain where they were met by a very concerned WWE champion.

"Shorty, are you ok?" John asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She didn't even hurt me one bit." Nicole smiled at her boyfriend, "I'll see you after Raw, JJ. Go kick ass."

John gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips and then said, "I'll be sure to do that. I'll see you in a little bit."

She left John and her and Ashley made their way back to the Diva's locker room to watch the main event.

**20 Minutes Later**

John came backstage after what seemed like forever. He ended up having to watch a #1 contender match for his title. It turned out Randy Orton was going for it at the next pay-per view but he was ok with that. He knew they weren't going to have him drop the title just yet. And he has beat Orton before and he could do it again but he didn't really care about all that right now. All he wanted to do was go back to his locker room and wait for his most beautiful girlfriend to meet him.

He walked towards his locker room but didn't notice that Liz had slipped in right before he did. He opened the door, closed it, slipped off his shirt, and went to get in the shower. Then that was when he had noticed his blonde ex-fiancée.

He looked at her in surprise, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Now Johnny, is that the way that you treat your ex-fiancée?" Liz said as her eyes roamed all over John's bare chiseled chest.

"Fuck yeah it's the way I'm going to treat you. After all the things you told Randy and the way you have been treating Nicole these past few weeks, I have every right to." John said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. I know I have been a real bitch lately but I am really sorry. It's just that Randy just dumped me and I have no one else to talk to about all of this. You're the only one I can think of that won't turn me away." Liz's voice cracked.

"But you still told all those lies to Randy about me beating on you all the time. That disgusts me that you could say stuff like that. And I can't forget how you have been treating Nicole lately."

"I'm sorry about all the stuff I said. But you can't really blame me for being me to Nicole. She has you so that's why I have been treating her that way." Liz started to say, "Oh by the way, you know you looked really hot out there tonight."

"Liz, don't try to get off the subject here. We need to talk about what you told Orton."

"Ok, I'm sorry. You just looked so great that it just made me want you even more."

John smirked, "But there is just one problem with that."

"What's that?" Liz smirked back while she started moving closer to John.

"I already have Nicole and she's way better for me to have. Face it Liz, I love her and only her. And not you or anyone else can never change that."

"Oh is that right?" Liz asked making the space between them smaller.

"Yeah, I'm dead sure." John said without a second thought to that.

Liz was about to say something else but she saw out of the corner of her eye, the door opening so she knew it was Nicole. She hurriedly threw herself into John's arms and pressed her lips to her. She deepened the kiss but John pushed her away. Little did John know that it was Nicole and she saw the whole thing.

"Liz, what the—" John started to protest.

But he was interrupted by Nicole's cracked voice asking, "JJ, how could you?"

John looked towards the door and immediately felt her pain. "Shorty, this is really not what it looks like. She threw herself at me, honest."

"I don't want to hear your excuses… _John." _Nicole said his real name full of hurt. And then she ran. Her heart was hurting and it felt like it was going to rip into two parts right down the middle. Tears were pouring down her face and feeling nauseous, she ran outside in the parking lot. She tried to find a private place to sit down. She found one and sat down to put her knees to her chest. Nausea overcame her and she threw up. After she was down throwing up, she put her head down in her knees to bawl uncontrollably.

She could hardly breathe. Her heart hurt so much and she couldn't think straight. How could he do this to her? Him of all people who promised that he would always be there to take away her pain. She didn't notice Randy Orton making his way out of the arena to find his rental. He heard what sounded like a dying animal but the he caught a glimpse of Nicole huddled on the side of the building. He ran to her quickly.

"Nicole…?" he asked her softly. But she didn't answer him, just kept crying, "Beautiful, what happened?"

he dropped down beside her so he could talk to her face to face. Nicole looked at him and immediately his heart went out to her. And he rarely has ever felt bad for another person but she looked like she just went through hell. Her eyes were all red and puffy, her eyeliner and mascara were now black rivers running down her cheeks. It looked like she was trying to speak but couldn't get the words out.

So he pulled her into a hug and immediately he thought of John. "It's ok, beautiful. I better go find John—"

Hurriedly, Nicole croaked, "No, please don't. Just stay with me ok?"

Randy was way confused but he stayed with her anyway. He held her as she cried on his chest. He was wearing a light blue shirt and he knew that he black eye make up would probably stain but he didn't care. He thought about how he had never held a woman before without him wanting to do more. But this time, Nicole was hurting bad and he guessed it was about John since she didn't want to see him. But he didn't ask any questions, just held her to him and stroked her hair gently to try to calm her down. Then after awhile she quieted down.

"Hey Nicole, do you want me to give you a ride back to the hotel?" Randy whispered to her.

She nodded then said, "But I don't have anywhere to stay. I can't even look at John right now and Ashley is bunking with Matt but… ii guess I could see if they have any other rooms available."

"Well you can stay with me in my hotel room. I used to share a room with Liz but I dumped her so she doesn't anymore."

Nicole gave the Legend Killer a little smile through her tear stained face, "So you did dump her?"

"Yeah, I did a lot of thinking about what you said. And I have come to the conclusion that no way could you have lied about all those horrible things that happened to you. So I sided with you and dumped her." Randy explained, "Well enough about that do you want to tell me what happened?"

Nicole swallowed a lump that formed in her throat, "Do you think it can wait until tomorrow?"

"Of course, now come on. I'll take you back to the hotel so you can get some sleep." Randy scooped her up bridal style while she giggled lightly at him. He put her in the back seat so she could lie down and try to feel better. After he closed the back door, he heard John calling his name. He hurriedly walked towards him so he wouldn't see Nicole. She had made it clear that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Orton, have you seen Nicole??" John asked worriedly. He was clearly out of breath, which meant that he had been running all over the place looking for his girlfriend.

"Whoa Cena, calm down man." Randy said, "I thought she would be with you."

John took a deep breath before saying, "No she isn't. Look I just want to make sure that she makes it back ok."

"Why wouldn't she be with you huh? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Randy asked. He wanted answers to this confusing situation.

John rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I can trust you right, Orton? I mean you won't go and spread this around or anything like that?"

"No you can trust me, Cena." Randy stated.

"Ok and this is the honest to god's truth. I came back from my match to go to the locker room to meet her. Well I didn't notice that Liz had slipped in. she surprised me and kept telling me that she wants me back and was hurt that you dumped her earlier."

Randy looked at the WWE champion because he thought he knew where this was going to go. it was the only logical explanation as to why Nicole was so upset. "What did you do, Cena?"

"I swear I didn't do anything. I told her I have who I want and that's Nicole. And I love that woman more than life itself." John said sadly but continued, "And I told her that no one could change that. Well than Nicole came walking through the door and she jumped up and kissed me right on the lips. I pushed her away but it was too late. Nicole had already seen everything. But when I tried to explain she took off."

"Well of course she did."

"I know and I don't blame her for that. I just need to find her so I know she makes it back to the hotel ok." John said sadly again.

Randy thought for a little bit then asked, "Cena, you really mean that? You don't like Liz at all anymore?"

"No I never did. I love Nicole and want to be with her."

Randy sighed, "Ok, Nicole is fine, well physically anyway. And I can guarantee that she make it back safely."

"What? You know where she is?"

"Yeah, I found her out here, bawling her eyes out and throwing up all over the place. So I offered to take her back. She's in my car right now."

John went to go to Randy's car, "Then I have to go explain everything to her. I can't believe I hurt her like this.—"

Randy stepped in front of him, "John, she doesn't want to see you right now. She told me earlier that she didn't think that she could even look at you right now. She's really hurt and upset about this whole thing so I think you should give her a night to cool off."

John looked at him and nodded, "Maybe you're right. But where is she going to stay? I guess I'll call the hotel and see—"

He was interrupted by the Legend Killer clearing his throat, "Well that's what she said. So I offered for her to stay with me and she took it."

John shot Randy a mean, vengeful look, "This better not be one of your tricks, Orton. Because I swear if I hear you tried anything with her, I'll beat your fucking ass so hard you won't be able to sit again."

"I swear, Cena. I won't, you can trust me on this. She is so hurt and confused and no way will I take advantage of her. She's one of my very good friends." Randy assured him.

John looked Rand over to see if there was any hint that he could be lying. He didn't see one so he let out a defeated sigh, "Ok I trust you. Just make sure that she sleeps tonight. She needs it or she doesn't feel that great in the morning. But for you, I'd be looking for a restless night. When she's upset, she wakes up… a lot."

Randy smirked, "I think I can handle it but thanks for the heads up. I'll see you around, Cena."

Then Randy turned away from him to back to the car but then he heard John shout, "Hey Orton!"

"Yeah?" he looked in his direction. John jogged up to him and stuck out his hand, "Thanks for doing this."

Randy smiled and took his hand, "Hey no problem. She'll be fine."

Randy climbed in the front seat of the rental while looking back to see Nicole's light blue eyes on him. He pulled out of the lot when Nicole asked, "Did he see me?"

Randy looked back at her in his rearview mirror, "No he just wanted to know if I seen you. He wants to make sure that you make it back to the hotel ok. He's really worried about you, beautiful."

Nicole smiled sadly, "Of course, he's worried. He always is that way about me. It's the most annoying thing in the world but then it shows that he really cares about me, you know? And I bet he's telling himself right now that he hopes I sleep ok tonight because when I am upset, I wake up throughout the night."

Randy just listened in surprise. Wow, did she get almost exactly what John said right. These two were just meant for each other. But then he heard the brunette woman sigh, "You know what's funny, Rands?"

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"How the person who has hurt me so much is the same exact person that I want to comfort me and tell me that everything is going to be ok…" Nicole asked, "How can that be? It doesn't make any sense to me."

Randy looked back again sympathetically, "It make perfect sense. It means no matter what he does that you want to hate him for, you never can. And you will never be able to hate him. You'll always love him."

Randy pulled in the hotel parking lot and then he and Nicole walked into the hotel to go to Randy's room. Then Nicole said, "I really don't know Randy. You could be right? When did you get so smart?"

They reached the room and went inside. "Come on, Nicole. This is me we're talking about. I've always been this smart." He smirked cockily.

Nicole rolled her blue eyes playfully at him, "Oh my mistake. How could I forget about that?"

"That's more like it." Randy smiled, "Now I'll take the couch while you—"

"No" Nicole shook her head, "I guess you have never really seen me when I have been upset. I need someone to hold me before I go to sleep. John would always…"

She trailed off. The mention of his name generated sadness. Randy grabbed her in for a hug, "Shh its ok, Nicole. I'll stay with you tonight but only if you're sure."

Nicole looked up into his piercing blue eyes, "Yes I'm sure." She smiled a little but then thought of something, "Oh Fuck!"

"What's the matter?" Randy asked worriedly.

"I don't have any clothes to wear to bed. My stuff is all in mine and John's room and it's extremely uncomfortable to sleep in jeans." Nicole explained her outburst.

Randy thought of what to do for a second and then snapped his fingers. He rummaged in his suitcase and pulled out a pair of his boxers and an old RKO shirt. He held them out to her, "Will these work?"

Nicole smiled at him, "They will be perfect. Thanks, I'll be right back." And she disappeared in the bathroom to slip them on. She came out in the boxers and shirt about 10 minutes later while Randy was already dressed for bed.

They both hopped into bed and Nicole snuggled closer to Randy as he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't remember the last time he did this for a woman without it leading to sex. He hated to think like that but it was the truth.

"Good night, Rands." She whispered to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Night, beautiful" Randy whispered back to her. They both fell asleep almost instantly. But as John had predicted Randy felt Nicole wake up several times throughout the rest of the night.

**Meanwhile**

John watched as Randy's car rolled on out of the parking lot. After it was out of his sight, he walked back in the arena to get his clothes out of his locker room so he could go o back to his empty room. On the way, his mind began to wander. He couldn't believe that he got put in this situation. It probably would have made a difference if he had feelings for Liz, but in truth he didn't… at all. And if it wouldn't have been for her, he would bet him and Nicole would have gone back to their hotel room together and rent a movie. Most likely it would have been Family Guy because it was the couple's favorite. They would be laughing the night away.

God he missed her laugh already. It truly was contagious and could brighten up his day. This never should have happened. Any of it. Never would he of thought earlier that tonight, the best relationship that he has ever had would be threatened.

It made him so angry that he couldn't have just avoided the situation all together. When he had seen Liz, he should have sent her right away and not let her stay and talk to him. He was also angry at how hurt Randy said she was. He promised himself long ago that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her and boy did he ever. He just hoped with all his heart and soul that she could find some way to forgive him even though he didn't deserve it.

When he stepped in the locker room, he punched the nearest locker to get out all the anger that he felt towards himself. He started breathing evenly, in and out. But then he caught the sight of Liz. She must have stayed there after he ran after Nicole.

"What in the fuck are you still doing here?" John asked her angrily. He didn't ever want to see her again after it being her fault about putting him this mess.

Liz looked appalled but answered anyway, "Well I need a ride back and I was hoping that you could take me Johnny."

John shook his head in amazement, "You know what Liz, you amaze me. You practically just ruined my relationship with Nicole and expect me to give you a ride back to the hotel."

Liz looked at him, "So that's a no?"

"No, that's a hell no!" John shouted, "I want you to open you ears and listen with your brain for once in your life. I want you to stay away from me, far away! I never ever want to see you again! You're a manipulative bitch that just doesn't get it! So go find your own damn ride and leave me the fuck alone!"

John grabbed his things and headed for the door when Liz yelled, "But Johnny, no one else is here! How can I get back?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "Not my problem and I really don't care. And stop calling me Johnny!"

Then he left, lamming the door behind him. He really didn't give a fuck about what would happen to Liz. All he cared about was Nicole and how he hoped that she missed him. But he also hoped that she was feeling better but he knew only tomorrow and time would tell.

He drove back to the hotel, alone and went up to his and Nicole's room, alone. He really hated that word and the feeling. He dropped his stuff on the floor, which was already covered with Nicole's clothes. He smiled because she was always like that. She hated being neat, it drove her crazy. He rubbed at his temple because his head started to hurt. He needed to hear her voice just to get him through the night. Already fully knowing that she would be asleep, he called her. As he had predicted, he got her voicemail,

"Hey this is Nicole. Apparently, I'm not here right now but you already know what to do after the beep."

But he hung up without leaving a message. He couldn't believe that he suddenly felt really hopeful after just hearing her voice. It put him in a better mood. It was kind of scary to him actually. He has never been this much in love with a girl before. He caught himself a couple of times, cursing to himself for getting in too deep with her. He couldn't remember if there ever was a time where he fell in love this hard. It was scary at times but comforting also.

He got ready for bed then climbed in under the covers. When he lifted the blanket and threw it over him, he could swear he smelled her smell, which was a mixture of strawberries and vanilla. He knew that since they got together 8 months ago, they have never really been apart for long. Maybe the whole day sometimes, but never the whole night. And he hated it already. But because of that he couldn't get to sleep. So he closed his eyes and pictured her right beside him which surprisingly made him fall asleep instantly.

**The Next Day**

Nicole woke up the next morning in a daze. She felt 2 big strong arms wrapped around hr waist. Forgetting the events that happened last night, she smiled thinking it was John. She turned on her side but he smile faded just a little when she saw it was the Legend Killer. She really appreciated him being there for her, but she really missed John… a lot.

Despite what went down last night, she still loved him. And she hoped that he had a good enough explanation to explain all of this. That little bit of hope has kept her from breaking down completely. She smiled at the sleeping Legend Killer. He really had changed for the better and he turned in to be a really sweet guy. He stayed by her side all night and comforted her every time she woke up all upset… he really was a big softie.

So slipping silently out of his arms, she grabbed her clothes from last night and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She came out about 15 minutes later, fully dressed and her hair was still damp from the shower. Randy was still knocked out, hi mouth partly open, and he looked peaceful. She laughed at him quietly because it reminded her a little of John.

Shaking the thought out of her mind, she looked at her cell phone to see that the time was 10:43. After looking at the time, she saw that she had one missed call and it was from John. Smiling sadly, she flipped her phone closed and decided it was time for her to wake Randy up.

She sat down right beside him and nudged him in the side but it produced no movement.

She nudged him again, "Randy" he stirred by rolling over on his other side but didn't wake. "Come on Randy, wake up!" she yelled this time.

Randy opened his eyes, sleepily, "But I don't wanna." He yawned, "I'm too tired."

Nicole watched as he closed his eyes again. She smirked evilly, "You left me no choice but to soak you with water."

She went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet so Randy shot straight up, "Ok, ok, I'm up. Jeez it's probably only 8:00 in the morning."

"Randy it's almost 11:00." Nicole stated. "I just woke up about 20 minutes ago myself. But get up and get your ass ready. You're coming to breakfast with me."

"Ok, just give me time to get a shower, beautiful." Randy said. He grabbed some of his clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Nicole smiled. Randy was such a charmer. It kind of felt like the first time her and Randy had dated or even hung out together. They always have a good time together and she felt really comfortable with him. Even though she loved the time she spent with Randy, she missed the WWE champion. She missed how she would always be the one to wake up first in the morning and she would wake him up by giving him a little kiss on the lips which he eagerly returned. Luckily, she didn't think any further as Randy came walking out of the bathroom.

Looking handsome as usual and smelling so damn good, made her smile at him. She pulled her still damp hair up into a ponytail and said to him, "Let's go, I'm starving."

"Ok, let's go. Wait, do you want to go to the cafeteria or out to a restaurant?" Randy asked.

Nicole thought a minute and concluded, "How about just going down to the cafeteria?"

"Hey that's fine with me." Randy agreed.

They both went down to breakfast and ate some eggs and toast. Nicole wasn't very hungry so she didn't eat her usual big breakfast. It was more like a brunch anyway. They talk about little things, not really wanting to talk about last night. But then Nicole heard her 'Injection' Rise Against ring tone go off, meaning that she got a text message. She took her phone out and pressed 'View Text' on it. It was from John:

'Hey Shorty, can we talk? Text back when u can. –jj'

"Whose it from?" Randy asked as he saw the expression on his best friend's face.

"It's from John.' Nicole answered, "He wants to talk."

"Well then you should talk to him."

Nicole looked at Randy from across the table, "I don't know. I want to but I just don't know if I can face him now."

Nicole" Randy started, "I know you want to give him a chance to explain. You miss him and he misses you. Take my advice for once, give him a chance."

Nicole thought long and hard about it. She did miss him but didn't know if she could face him let alone be alone with him. She grabbed the locket that was around her neck. She looked at it, opened it, looked at the picture, read the message inside of it, and thought about it. She texted back:

'Idk jj. U rlly hurt me.'

John: I know. I will never be able to forgive myself 4 that. But I want to explain… please shorty. I luv u.'

Nicole: 'Ok jj… where?"

John: 'Meet me in our hotel room in 15 minutes?'

Nicole: 'Make it 20. I'll be there.'

She closed her phone and took in a breath. Randy reached across the table and took her hand, "So are you meeting him?"

"Yeah in 20 minutes at our hotel room." Nicole said, "I just hope that he has a good explanation for all of this. Because if he doesn't, he's out."

Randy smiled and rubbed the back of her hand soothingly, "I'm sure he does. He'd be stupid to give you up for her. I lost you because of my stupid mistake and it took me awhile to realize I gave such a beautiful woman up."

Nicole blushed, not out of embarrassment but out of guilt. Guilt because she did cheat on Randy. One day though she promised herself that she would tell him, "Thanks Randy. You're such a great friend."

They both stood up and hugged each other. What they didn't notice was Liz walking towards them, "Well aren't you two a little cozy this morning?" she spat out.

Nicole pulled away from the hug and angrily at Liz, "You know, you have a lot of balls to come and talk to me."

"Please, spare me the drama." Liz said, "My little plan didn't work. John basically just told me to fuck off the other night after you ran off. Even though you guys are on the verge of breaking up, he still doesn't want me."

But then Liz smirked at Nicole, "Even though it was so much fun to make you squirm. You should have seen your face when I threw myself at John."

Nicole looked at her, "What, repeat that last part."

Liz rolled her eyes and she said slowly, "You should have seen your face when I threw myself at John. God, are you really that dumb?"

"You bitch!" Nicole slapped her so hard; she fell to the ground, just like what happened at the funeral back in West Newbury. "You are a manipulative, conniving, selfish—"

Randy took a hold of Nicole and said, "Nicole, she's not worth it. Go talk to John because now you know the whole story."

Nicole took in a deep breath. She knew randy was right, "You're right. I better go then. Thanks again, Rands and I'll call you afterwards."

And she headed off to her and John's room. She knocked on the door. She thought how it all seem to finally fit. When John pushed Liz away it totally fit with what Liz told her a little bit ago. All she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and give him the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. But she knew she had to wait and see what he said about all of this. He opened the door, looking hot even though he looked like he didn't get enough sleep.

"Hey Shorty." John smiled when he saw her. She looked absolutely beautiful and he missed her.

"Hi JJ" Nicole replied back, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." John stepped aside as she walked in. they sat down on the bed, side-by-side. He looked deep into her light blue eyes as she looked back into his crystal blue ones.

"Ok, Shorty first of all I'm really sorry." John started. "I love you so much and I know that I hurt you… bad. I kick myself for that now because I promised that I would never do that to you. I don't deserve to be forgiven but I need you, Shorty. I swear she was the one that threw herself at me. I never would have kissed her otherwise. You're my everything, I don't need or want anyone else other than you."

Nicole looked at him again. She saw how he was poring out his heart and trying his damnest to make her understand. He had no idea that she already known she said, "Are you done?"

John looked confused and a little hurt because he didn't know that she had forgiven him. He thought she was going to leave him, "Yeah"

"Good" Nicole said. And before John could have even reacted, she scooted closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing him in a passionate kiss. She kissed him hungrily as he hugged her closer to him. He kissed her back just as hungrily. You would have thought that these two haven't seen each other in months. This felt unbelievable, Nicole thought. They just had their first big fight and made up.

Nicole pulled away and stared him straight in the eye, "But don't ever do that again. You know put yourself in a situation like that."

"I won't. You're all the woman I want." John kissed her again, "But just curious, what changed your mind?"

Nicole told him all that went on with Liz down in the cafeteria, "Plus, that little speech you said definitely won me over… did you really mean when you said I'm you're everything?"

John gave her that dimpled smile that made her heart flutter like it always did, ""Of course, don't believe me? Read the locket."

Nicole straddled him while he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Oh I believe you." She took off his hat and threw it on to the floor.

"What are you up to?" John smirked hoping the whole time that it was what he thought it was.

"Oh, I think you know." Nicole smirked back. She kissed him nice and slow. This is what she missed most of all. Being near him and to feel loved and desirable like he always made her feel. No one could do that quite like him. Then without another word exchanged, they did what couples do after they have a big fight…

**Next Chapter: Nicole takes Liz out for awhile so it gives her a break. But John has something to tell Nicole and it upsets her when he does. Also Nicole's past comes back to haunt her again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to jada951, xAttitudex, foolishangel87, CraftyTink529, sailormama, and mcena99 for the reviews. Wow 6, that's more like it lol. I just want to say I really appreciate them and keep up the good work lol.**

**Sorry for the long wait but I hope you like this chapter. I've also wrote a one shot songfic that I'm going to be putting up prolly next week so check that out.**

**But here you go with Chapter 17… :**

Chapter 17

**3 Months Later**

"So are you glad that little bitch is finally out of your hair?" Ashley asked her little sister while smirking at the thought of it.

Nicole smirked right back at her, "Yeah, although I do still feel kind of bad that I put her out for a while."

It happened last night on RAW. She and Liz were put in a one on one match. Well to make a long story short, Nicole drop kicked Liz right in the jaw and shattered it. She did feel really bad, she really did, but also couldn't help but feel relieved that Liz was going to be out of her and John's hair for awhile.

"It comes natural with you. You were always the kinder one out of the two of us." Ashley said.

Nicole smiled at her, "Yeah, that's one of my flaws. So what are we shopping for anyway?"

Nicole and Ashley were taking one of their "sister" days for the whole day. They were in Massachusetts, Boston to be exact, and the next day they would all have to fly out to Pennsylvania to do another show. But before John and Nicole left, they were going to meet up with the Cena's again. Carol and John Sr. had been practically begging John to have him take her up to see them, now that Nicole was considered his girlfriend. They were ecstatic by the way when they heard about that. So tomorrow Nicole and John were going to stop by for a short visit.

"I don't know." Ashley answered Nicole's question, "Just seeing if there were any good bridal shops around here."

"Oh, well do you see any that you want to stop by in?"

"No, not really," Ashley said, "But it doesn't really matter. I think Matt and I are going to wait for awhile. We're not really jumping into it."

"Oh ok. It's only 2:00 though." Nicole said, "I know. How about we find something new for me to wear tomorrow?"

They went into a little shop when Ashley asked, "Are you a little nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yeah a little. But they are a wonderful bunch and they seemed to really like me. Even John said that they said they would love to have me back and I do feel right at home when I'm with them." Nicole explained. "It's just it's the first time I'm going to go over as the girlfriend. I don't want them to think any different of me."

Ashley smirked playfully at the younger Massaro, "You're such a worrier, Nikki. I swear when there is absolutely nothing to worry about, you find something. They'll love you just as much as they did when you last visited them."

Nicole looked at the skirt that was on the rack nearest to her before turning to the blonde, "You're probably right, Ash. I always overreact and read too much into things."

"You can say that again," Ashley giggled, "I got it!"

Ashley held up a pair of torn jeans that had skull patterned patches over the holes. "How about these? You can just a wear a black tank top or something simple for the top."

Nicole thought for a second and then nodded her head, "That'll work. Thanks Ash!"

Nicole found a pair in her size and went to the cashier to buy it. They walked out of the store and they saw that it was only 2:30.

"Do you want to grab a late lunch and then head on back to the boys?" Nicole suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Ashley agreed. So the two sisters headed out to a little diner they found along the road that looked like a decent place to eat. They settled in while the waitress took their orders.

"So… now that I think about it, "Ashley said from across the table, "Next month is you and John's one year anniversary."

Nicole smiled just thinking about that, "I know. I can't believe it either. It seems like only yesterday that he told me that he was in love with me."

Ashley giggled, "It probably was only yesterday."

Nicole laughed, "Yeah I think he did actually say that yesterday."

Ashley smiled. Her sister really truly glowed when she talked about her boyfriend. It was so damn cute. "Anyway, do you know what you guys are going to do for your anniversary?"

"I haven't a clue. He hasn't even said one word about it."

Their food arrived and they dug into it. They were in the middle of eating until Nicole suddenly heard Ashley gasp. She looked at her sister, "What? What is it?"

"I think he's going to propose, Nikki!!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly.

Nicole just about chocked on her coke she was taking a sip of, "No way, Ash! what would make you think like that?"

Ashley smiled, "Well he is kind of acting how Matt did before he proposed to me. And he's taking you to meet his parents again. I know he was talking to Matt about talking to our Mom for some reason. And let's not forget that he is absolutely crazy about you."

Nicole shook her head, "Yeah it does sound suspicious but it's probably just coincidences. But I know he's crazy about me and we will get married in the near future."

Ashley smiled at her, "You're so in love with him, aren't you?"

Nicole's face turned a slight tinge of pink, "Yeah, I am. More than all my past relationships combined. I've realized I have never really loved another person until I met him."

"Awww," Ashley cooed.

Nicole shot her a glare but they laughed and enjoyed the rest of their lunch. They left to go to the hotel to see if the guys were back from the gym yet. Sure enough, they were. Matt, John, and Randy were all in John and Nicole's room, watching television when the two sisters walked in.

"Hey you guys!" Nicole said cheerfully. Suddenly that talk with Ashley put her in a great mood.

They all greeted her back with a hey. But then Randy stood up and walked over to her, "I'm sorry Nicole but I need to go. I just wanted to stay and tell you goodbye. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Oh ok, bye Randy." Nicole gave him a hug before he went out the door. "Why did he leave so fast?"

"He has a date tonight." Matt explained to her, "He met a girl, Samantha Speno, at the gym today so he's pretty excited."

"Awe, I hope it works out for him. He needs a good woman in his life." Nicole smiled.

"More like he needs to get laid." John kidded. He went over to his girlfriend and hugged her to him, "Anyway, how was your day today, Shorty?"

Nicole beamed, "Me and Ash had a blast as always! We just shopped and chatted about girl stuff. You know, the usual, how was your day today guys?"

John shrugged, "We just worked out at the gym, nothing special."

Nicole could tell there was something more to his day that he wasn't too happy about. Matt spoke up, "Come on, Ash. Let's go and leave these two lovebirds to themselves."

Ashley agreed so as Matt and Ashley said their goodbyes, they walked out of the room. Nicole looked at John as he looked back at her, "What's wrong, JJ?"

John just shrugged his shoulders again, "Nothing really, it's just that Vince called. He told me that he thought it was time for me to drop my WWE championship."

Nicole gasped, "Well that seems like a pretty big deal to me. Why in the hell is he making you drop that title?"

"Beats me. But I think part of it is because… well I'm starring in another WWE Films movie." John said while looking at Nicole for her reaction.

"Oh my god, JJ! That's great news!" Nicole exclaimed and hugged her boyfriend excitedly, "Why are so down about this?"

"Well…" John took off and put on his hat again, "Because they're filming it in New Orleans. That means I have to be down there almost ever day of the week. So I'll be on RAW probably every other week until they're done filming."

"Yeah, it's a lot of work and I bet tiring but I didn't think that you would mind at all. Besides you have done it before."

John sighed because he knew she did get it, "You're not getting it, Shorty. I'll be so busy that I won't have time for anything. I'll be too busy to live basically. Yeah, it was like that before but the difference between then and now was that I didn't have you. I'll be gone so much so we'll probably only physically see each other once a week. Twice if we're lucky."

Nicole just stood there with no expression on her face. Was that really coming out of his mouth? Once a week… twice if we're lucky? She couldn't even stand one whole entire 24 hours without him. She knew he was staring at her waiting for a response and she was about to say that she didn't really want him to do it. But then she stopped herself and thought 'This is such a big opportunity for him. He loves acting and loves doing these movies. Who was she to let him turn that down just because she wasn't going to like the schedule.' It wasn't like it was forever. She could do it.

So she smiled a little, swallowed a lump of sadness in her throat and said, "Oh JJ, it's ok. I mean it sucks big time that you have to leave and we won't get to see each other as much but… we can do it."

She saw his face light up, "Really?"

"Yeah, you go and be the best actor you can be. Act in another kick ass movie." Nicole beamed.

John gave her a big kiss on the lips, "You're amazing, Shorty."

"I know." She giggled, "So when do they start shooting? You know, when do you have to start this incredibly busy schedule?"

"Well they start filming next month." John replied.

'_Too soon' _she thought. "Well I hope all goes well, JJ. I'm putting my full support behind you and I think you should take full advantage of this. I love you so much."

"And I love you more than you could ever imagine." John wrapped her into a big hug while she hugged him back tighter. They pulled away and he shot her that infamous dimpled grin of his, "So are you ready to meet the 'rents again?"

Nicole smiled back, glad that they were changing the subject. They only had a month 'til they would have to be separated for awhile and she didn't want to focus on that. She just wanted to hang out with her boyfriend of almost one year. "Yeah, I'm excited and nervous at the same time."

"Don't be nervous, Shorty. They'll love you just as much as they did last time." John gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "So do you want to go out and do something tonight? Or do you just want to stay in for the rest of the evening?"

Nicole thought about it for a minute. She concluded, "Just for tonight, I think I just want to spend some time alone with you. We haven't really for awhile done anything like that."

John grinned at his brunette girlfriend, "Ok, then do you just want to go out to dinner later and have a movie night?"

"That sounds great. But can we just go get some pizza somewhere and bring it back here so we can just watch movies while we eat?"

John put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. He knew what she was doing and he felt so special because of it, "Sounds perfect."

So all of the rest of the evening and well into the night, they mostly talked. About their lives, what was to come ahead, but in the end they knew that they could get through it together.

**The Next Day**

**Coming Back From the Cena House**

"Did you have fun, Shorty?" John asked her, while driving to the airport. They had to catch a flight out to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and then they had a 3 hour drive to get to their destination.

"Yeah, I had a blast. I was so stupid to think that they might not have accepted me. And I was so happy that they were excited and so happy that we were dating." Nicole answered. She truly had a wonderful time with Mr. and Mrs. Cena.

John looked over at her and smirked, "You want to know what my dad told me when we were about to leave and when you and mom were out on the porch?"

John turned to look back at the road while Nicole turned to face in his direction, "Yeah, I want to know. He was being obviously secretive." She really was curios at what he said to the WWE Champion.

John snuck a glance at her then told her, "He told me that he was truly proud of me. He's proud that I finally found a girl that was worth settling down with. And he warned me not to let you get away because I would be a dumbass if I did."

Nicole smiled really big. She took her boyfriend's hand in her own and squeezed it. He squeezed it back then continued, "So I told him I'm never going to let you go. you're way to precious and important to me."

Nicole felt tears start to sting her eyes, so with the other hand she waved it in front of her face to try to not let them escape, "Oh JJ, you're going to make me cry."

They pulled into the parking lot and John put in park before turning to the younger Massaro, "I'm sorry, Shorty. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Nicole smiled, "It's nothing to worry about. These are tears of happiness. JJ, you make me feel so special. Forgive me for all of this crying but it can be overwhelming at times."

John put his arms around her shoulders and wiped a stray tear from her eye, "I just want to make sure that you know that you are very special to me and that I love you so much. I don't know if you doubt me now because of that thing with Liz."

"I believe you when you say it, JJ. That thing with Liz was her trying to be a bitch, as always. I know you think I'm very special to you so don't worry about it. I love you a lot too." She gave him a really passionate kiss, "But we'll miss our plane, so we better get a move on."

"Ok Shorty, let's go." And on that note, they got on the plane and went to Pittsburgh. When they landed, they drove over to the city they had to b in which was another 3 hours. Once they got to their hotel and in the room, Nicole ran and threw herself on the bed.

John chuckled lightly, "You tired, Shorty?"

Nicole yawned, "I guess I am. Must be jet lag or something like that."

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel it too. Well I'll take a shower and we'll take a little nap before we have to head off to the gym for a little bit." John suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Nicole agreed sleepily. John threw a towel over his shoulder and left to go in the bathroom.

Just then Nicole's cell began to ring. She saw it was a number that she didn't recognize but she answered it anyway, "Hello?"

"Is this Nicole Massaro?" the voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, this is she." Nicole answered.

"Hi Ms. Massaro, this is Jill from the New York City Attorney's Office." Jill explained.

"Oh hello." Nicole said politely but her senses instantly picked up. Why would Jill be calling her? "Why may I ask you are calling?"

"Ms. Massaro, there is no easy way to say this…" Jill started, "But you're ex-boyfriend, Paul Smith has gone missing."

Nicole sat straight up and all the color had drained from her face. "Missing? What do you mean he is missing?"

"What I mean is, he made parole about a month ago, but he never showed up for his court hearing. His mother said she hasn't seen him and no one can seem to find him anywhere." Jill continued to explain to the now frightened Massaro.

Nicole swallowed hard, "Well do you think… that he will come and try to find me?"

"I think that is highly unlikely that he will do that. But there still is a slim chance that he will." Jill advised, "so I do strongly advise you to always have someone with you when you go out for at least a month until all his cooled down. And if he contacts you in any way, you be sure to give us a call. But don't worry, we will find him Nicole."

"Alright and thank you for informing me about this." Nicole said with no emotion in her voice. She hung up the phone.

Suddenly she didn't feel so tired anymore and she was scared to death. She knew what Jill said was a lie. If they couldn't find him now, they probably won't find him at all. Paul was good at hiding from the law. She could even feel that she was in danger. Tears of fear came to her eyes as she remembered that night when he said that he would make her regret telling anyone…

_He calmed his voice down and had a sick smile spread across his face, "Now I don't care anymore. I just want what I came for. Do you remember what we did before you left?"_

_Nicole knew that smile and she knew what he was talking about. Tears of fear came to her eyes, "No Paul please. Never again."_

"_Yes again, it's the least you could do for leaving me like you did." Paul stepped towards her._

"_No it's not. You RAPED me! I don't owe you a thing!" Nicole took a step backwards._

"_You sound like you have a choice Nicole." Paul grabbed her by the hair and pushed her face first against the wall. She let out a yelp in pain. "Because you don't have one."_

_He started to pull at her dress but she started to try to kick him. He spun her around so she was facing him and pulled the front of her dress. It ripped in the front and she held it up while he tried to pull it down. She bit his arm and he stepped back a little bit and she ran for the door. He pulled her by the hair and she roughly fell to the ground. He forced himself on top of her and she started to sob uncontrollably. She flailed her arms and started to push him off. He kept trying to pull her dress down off of her. He slapped her in the face, hard. She could taste blood in her mouth. Then there was a knock at the. He stopped and covered her mouth with his hand._

"_Nicole?" John's voice came from the other side of the door, "It's me John. Ashley told me to check on you because you were in there a long time. Are you ok?"_

"_If you say anything, I swear you will regret it later." Paul said quietly and quickly._

Nicole knew that he meant every word of it too. She laid her head down on the pillows and curled up into a ball, starting to let the tear fall down from her eyes. Just then, John came walking out of the bathroom and saw her curled up on the bad with her back to him.

"Couldn't wait to get to sleep, Shorty?" John smirked. But then he heard a sniffle come from her and he instantly knew something was wrong.

He went and sat down beside her on the bed, confused at what could have happened. He knew she was crying, "Shorty? What happened, what's wrong?"

Nicole didn't answer. She just closed her eyes and sniffled more. She felt so frightened for her and John. John put a hand on her shoulder and he felt her shudder, "Shorty, please what's going on?"

She heard the pleading in his voice so she sat up a little and looked him sadly, in the eyes. He searched hers for anything to tell him what was going on. Then something told him that she was terrified. He opened his arms and said, "Come here."

She hurriedly scrambled up to him and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, guiding her to sit on his lap. She cried while she laid her head down in the nape of his muscular neck. She stroked her brown, black streaked hair and laid his head gently on hers. "Shh, it's going to be ok, Shorty. Everything is going to be alright."

Nicole shivered again so John hugged her closer to him. Finally she whispered, "He's missing, JJ."

John had to take a minute to figure it out but then he knew she was talking about her bastard of an ex-boyfriend. It explained why she was so scared. But him, missing? And he could try to come after Nicole, his precious Shorty, and do only god knows what to her. He was truly scared for her.

"I'm scared, JJ." She whispered softly almost too much that he didn't almost hear her. It really sincerely broke his heart. She was scared of what was to come.

"I know you are but I will protect you from him, Shorty. He's not going to get his hands on you." John assured her. He hugged her closer than humanly possible as they spent the whole rest of the day in each other's arms.

**Next Chapter: A week has passed and Nicole and Ashley want to go out and shop but John doesn't like it. Randy agrees to come along to watch over Nicole. But one slip up could cost so much.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Thanks to mcena99, Inday, CraftyTink529, and foolishangel87 for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here you go for the next chapter. And sorry for the long wait. With my birthday and everything it was crazy but now that school is out I will update as soon as I can and they won't be so far apart.**

**And just so you know this story is coming to an end. But there is definitely a sequel to it so it ends on Chapter 20. just thought I would give you a heads up. So here you go with Chapter 18!**

Chapter 18

A week had passed since Nicole found out that her ex-boyfriend had gone missing. As time passed though she felt safer. She had not heard a word from him. So she figured if Paul would have wanted anything to do with her, he would have already tried to contact her in some way. Still though, John refused to leave her side. Since she was more of an independent woman, it annoyed her a little even though she hated to admit it. She was excited though when her sister suggested that they go out for a little shopping spree.

They were all sitting down in an Applebee's when Ashley suggested it. But immediately, of course, John protested to it, "Ash, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" the punk princess asked him.

"Because we don't know exactly where Paul is and I want to make sure that she is safe," John explained to her, "I don't want anything to happen to her."

Nicole spoke up this time, "JJ, I know that. I'm scared too but I have to get over that. What if they never find Paul? I can't just change my whole life around just because he's out there somewhere. Like Jill said, it's really not likely that he will come after me."

John thought about it but still didn't like it. "I would feel a lot better if I went with the two of you."

"JJ, as much as I appreciate the offer," Nicole sighed, "I need to go by myself."

"I don't like this, Shorty."

"Yo John" Matt chimed in, "Would you feel better if Randy went with them? I remember he was saying about how he needed to go to an Abercrombie & Fitch store because he has a date tomorrow."

John still protested, "I still don't know."

"JJ, I know you don't want to follow me and ash around the mall all evening. Go and do something with Matt. You'll have a better time doing that then the mall." Nicole looked into his crystal blue eyes, "I'll be fine, ok?"

John nodded his head, defeated, "Ok, you guys go ahead but please be back at 8."

She gave him a peck on the lips, "Thanks JJ. Me and Ash will go back with you guys and Ash, let's meet up in a half hour?"

"Sounds good to me." Ashley agreed. After that they went to go back to the hotel. Nicole went to go get changed and call Randy to ask him. He agreed to come along. She packed up a little purse while John just sat back and watched her the whole time. She noticed this and sat down next to him.

She gave him a hug, "I'll be fine. So stop worrying."

John hugged her close to him, "I always worry about you, Shorty. I just have a very bad feeling about all of this."

Nicole smiled, "It's just because you're worried about me. I promise I'll be back at 8 sharp, alright?"

John nodded, "Ok"

Nicole gave him a quick kiss. She went to pull away but his hand found the back of her head and he gave her the most passionate, spine-tingling, make-you-go-weak-in-the-knees kiss she had ever had. He pulled away smiling as she mustered up a smile after a kiss like that. John said, "I love you, Shorty."

"I love you too, JJ." Then without another word, she left to go meet her sister and best friend.

**7:30 p.m.**

"That was so much fun." Nicole said, "But I think we should start to go now."

"Yeah you're right. John will kill me if you're not back on time." Randy agreed with her.

"But Randy," Ashley started, "We still need to get your outfit for your date with Samantha tomorrow."

"Yeah but its ok. We got to make sure she gets back in time."

"How about this? Ash, you go ahead and get the car started while Randy and I go get an outfit?" Nicole suggested.

Ashley nodded her head, "Sounds good to me. Keep an eye on her, Randy."

"I will." Randy said, "But let's hurry."

Ashley left while Randy and Nicole went to the nearest A&F store. They finally found the perfect outfit for him after about 10 minutes. They were on their way their way out when Randy saw Samantha walking towards them.

"Hey Randy!" she greeted.

Randy smirked while Nicole figured this was Samantha. She was about medium height, with brown hair and brown eyes. She was a pretty little thing. "Hey Sam. What are you doing here?"

"Shopping like every other woman does in a mall." She joked while smiling warmly, "You shopping by yourself?"

"Well uh—"

Nicole spoke up for him, "Actually no, he's shopping with me. I practically dragged him here. Hi, I'm Nicole Massaro and you must be Samantha Speno."

"Yeah that's me." Samantha smiled, "And I might add Nicole. I'm a big fan of yours."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do watch a little bit of wrestling and I just love your whole punk attitude and style like Ashley's. Even though I'm a girly girl as you can see. But it's a real pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you, Samantha. I really appreciate that." Nicole said. She like this girl already.

"Well Nicole, let's go. You need to be back at the hotel." Randy insisted.

"Aww, I was going to see if you wanted to get some pizza with me." Samantha pouted.

"I'm sorry Sam but—" Randy started to say.

"He would love to." Nicole said, "My sister is outside waiting so Randy you can catch a ride with her."

"No, Nicole. I have to make sure you get home safely." Randy whispered to her.

Nicole whispered back, "It's just out to the parking lot, Randy. I'll be fine really."

Randy thought about it and he did want to hang out with Samantha. And he figured Nicole would be just fine. If she wasn't scared to go back by herself then she could go. "Alright Sam, let's go get some pizza."

"Great!" Samantha smiled even wider.

"I just need to talk to Nicole for a second then I'll go meet you." Randy told Samantha.

"Ok." Then Samantha ran over to the pizza parlor.

Randy turned to Nicole, "I really don't like this, Nicole."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Now you're starting to sound like John. I'LL BE FINE! No go have fun with Samantha then come to my and John's room to tell me all about it."

Randy looked her straight in the eye and smirked, "You sound like I'm one of your girlfriends."

"Well you are on the inside." Nicole winked. She gave him a hug, "Now go."

Randy smiled and waved before he left to go meet Samantha. Nicole smiled at the two of them. She was glad that Randy finally found a girl that he deserved. He really had changed for the better and he needed a girl like that too. Nicole finally made her way down to the parking lot. She couldn't find Ashley anywhere.

Then suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around but saw no one. She started to walk again so the footsteps started again. She quickened her pace and the footsteps quickened too. She turned around but there was still nothing. When she turned back around, a hand shot out and covered her nose and mouth. She smelled an awful smelling gas. She struggled to get away but it was overpowering. Everything suddenly went dark.

**Meanwhile**

John was pacing back and forth in the hotel room. It was now 8:26 and Nicole still wasn't back yet. He didn't ear a word from her either. All he knew that this wasn't like her at all. She would have called him if she was going to be later than she promised. He could shake this feeling though that something was horrible wrong. So pacing back and forth, he looked at the clock again which read 8:28. This was fucken torture. He hoped an prayed that she was going to walk through that door and give him hell for worrying about her so much.

But that never happened. When Ashley came walking through that door, eyes red from crying, he knew. He didn't have to be told. He went to the bed, sat down, put his head in his hands and cried harder than he had ever had in his life.

**Back With Nicole**

Nicole opened her eyes slowly. She had such an excruciating headache. She shook her head and went to bush the hair out of her eyes but realized that she couldn't move her arms. She looked down and saw that she was tied to a chair. She struggled to see if she could break the rope but it was still too strong. Hoping there was help somewhere, she started to scream for it.

"Screaming won't help, Nicole. No one can hear you for miles." A voice said through the darkness.

She turned towards the voice. But she knew who it was even before Paul walked into view. "Hello sweetie, how have you been?"

"You son of a bitch." She said and spit on him.

Paul smirked evilly. He wiped the spit from his face, "I see you grew a little backbone since we last saw each other. I think I like it actually."

Paul stepped towards her and touched her cheek. Immediately, she jerked her head away, "Don't you fucking dare touch me!"

"Whoa, whoa. You grew a lot more back bone since last time." Paul slapped her across the face, "But I think you need to be reminded who is the superior one of the two of us."

Nicole shot him a look, "Paul, I'm not the scared woman you knew awhile back. So if that's what you're looking for then you are sadly mistaken."

Paul just smirked, not saying a word. Then suddenly like a flash of lightning, he lunged for her. He wrapped his hand around her throat as she yelped out in fear. Then he whispered in her ear, "I know that's not true, Nicole. You're exactly the same woman I do know."

Then he put his other hand on her inner thigh and Nicole yelped again, "the same woman that looks as fine as hell right now. And I just can't wait to do all kinds of unthinkable things to her."

Nicole struggled against him. She tried her hardest to put her body away from his. She spit on him again. He finally pulled himself off of her and wiped the spit from his face. He slapped her again and then kicked her hard in stomach really hard. She fell over backwards.

Nicole cried out in pain while Paul knelt down beside her and said, "Like I said Nicole, that will all happen in due time." He brushed the hair out of her eyes and seemed to picturing things like that. It literally made her sick to her stomach. "But right now, it's time to quiet down and go to sleep."

He held out a syringe full of fluids, glistening in the light. Nicole yelled angrily, "You mother fucker, don't you dare put that in me!"

He just smirked at her again and injected her with them. In moments, she fell into a very deep sleep, dreaming of her boyfriend.

--

John, Randy, and Ashley were frantically looking all around for Nicole. But after 4 hours, they went back to the hotel although John had no intention of stopping.

They all were in the lobby while Randy went to his room. He still blamed himself so he didn't think he should be there with them anymore. Ashley spoke up, "John, I think we should wait and look for her more tomorrow."

"No, Ash. I won't be able to sleep. I have to find her. She's in a whole lot of pain and the sooner we find her, the sooner we get her out of harm's way."

"How do you know she's in a lot of pain?!" Ashley questioned worriedly.

John just shook his head, "I just know. I can't really explain it. Just a little bit ago I felt like I just got the wind knocked out of me."

Ashley looked at her sister's boyfriend and tears spilled from her eyes, "John, this is all my fault. I should not have suggested that we go out and do something. I thought she was going to be safe.

John pulled Ashley into a brotherly hug, "Ash, it's not your fault so don't beat yourself up about it, alright? Now go on up with Matt and get some sleep. We'll keep looking for in the morning."

Ashley gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks John. I'll see in the morning." Then she left to go up to her room.

When she disappeared from sight, John dialed the New York attorney's Office and got a hold of Jill. She told her that Nicole disappeared and Jill said she would send some people over to help look for her.

Then John asked, "Oh, Jill. Do you know any good Private Investigators?"

**Next Chapter: It's a week later and Nicole is still trapped in that hell hole. Paul keeps threatening her every day and all she wants is John to be with her. Can John find her in time? John and Nicole both have a surprise but it turns out to not be a very good one at all.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Thanks to foolishangel87, CraftyTink529, mcena99, and Bittersweetgurl77 for the reviews. Since you guys insisted so much on me updating, here you go. hope you like it and hope you're not disappointed.**

**So enjoy Chapter 19 and the next chapter is the last chapter of Let Me Be Your Hero.**

Chapter 19

**One Week Later**

Nicole was in so much constant pain that sometime she wondered how she was even still alive. Everything part of her body, that you could think of, hurt. The only thing that was looking up was that she wasn't tied to a chair anymore. She was locked up in a room with boarded up windows and a locked door so she couldn't escape. Believe her, she tried. And got a beating for it afterwards.

Paul beat her everyday without fail and threatened to rape her again. But every time he had said that, he always told her it wasn't time yet. But when he wasn't around and must go out of wherever the hell she was she thought of John.

She missed him so much. Every time that Paul was through with her, she would take the locket that she still had with her and observe the inside a lot. She hoped and prayed that he would find her. She knew in her gut that he was trying. All she wanted was to see her family again and to feel John's arms around her so she would feel safe. But when she thought of that, she cried a lot. In just a couple of weeks would be their one-year anniversary and she didn't even know if she would get out of here by then.

So with that though in her head, she started to cry. But then she heard the locks on the door beginning to unlock and Paul opened the door. "Aww, are you crying, sweetheart?"

"Just leave me alone, ok?" She wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes.

"Let me take a wild guess here, you miss that meathead you call your boyfriend?" Paul asked maliciously while Nicole shot him a glare "I thought so. I just can't believe you went for that moron after me. I thought you were smarter than that."

"He's a way better man than you are." She mumbled.

"What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I said he was a way better man than you!" She yelled to him.

Paul slapped her and smirked, "Oh, I bet he is. I just can't believe that you could be so dumb. I knew you were a dumb whore, I just never knew how dumb. He clearly doesn't give a damn about you."

Nicole rolled her eyes at him. Paul continued, "It seems to me that he's not looking very hard for you."

"And how would you know that?" She spat out.

"I have my ways," Paul smirked, "But there is one thing that I have been curious about. How long have you two been dating."

Nicole looked at him confused. "Um . . . about a year now . . . why?"

"Just wondering." Paul looked at her, "I just wanted to know how long he kept you for his own little whore."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I mean Nicole; did you really think he actually cares about you?" Paul laughed sarcastically, "All he cares about is the sex. He's a professional wrestler for god's sakes. He lives for fucking every woman on the whole damn planet."

The Paul got in her face, "So as long as you keep giving it up, he'll keep you around. But once he realizes the kind of slut you really are, he'll high tail it out of there."

Nicole had heard enough. She slapped the taste right out of his mouth. That made Paul really angry and he held her down to the ground. He started to bind her wrists and ankles with rope. Then he swung his foot right into her stomach again.

While she grunted from the pain, he roughly whispered in her ear, "You wait, Nicole. I can't wait to make you my whore again. But all we need is that one special person that gets to witness it all. So it will all happen in due time."

After that, he left her there, closing the door behind him. She heard the locks click on the outside of the door. When she heard his footsteps leave from the door and heard another door close, she broke down. She cried and cried until finally sleep and exhaustion took over.

**Meanwhile**

John had held off doing WWE shows until Nicole was found. Vince gave the days off and put her picture all over Raw, telling everyone to look out for her. But so far, there was no sign of her. John was just an emotional wreck. He just knew that she was in so much pain. He could feel it all the time. He hired the Private Investigator to see if they could information on Paul and to see if there would be any indication of where he could have taken her.

He had a meeting with the investigator but right now he was at Matt and Ashley's hotel room. Ashley was a mess. She was so terrified that her baby sister was dead so she cried all the time. John wished he could let out his emotions. His was a much worse feeling, like feeling empty inside. Their anniversary was inn a couple of weeks and he couldn't wait to share it with her because he had something very special planned. But now he had no idea if his plan could go through.

He left the hotel room and went to the meeting. The investigator was sitting at a table waiting for John. John hoped he found something.

"Hello, Mr. Cena. Great to meet you." She said sticking out his had.

"Yeah you too." John shook his hand, "So did you find anything on Paul?"

"Not much, just how he has been in and out of jail most of his life. His father abused him so I think that's why he abused her."

John shook his head, "No offense or anything, but I really don't care. I just want to know if he owns any land that could be close by to that mall."

"Well no, he doesn't anything in Pennsylvania." The investigator started to say while John's face turned into a frown, "But his mom used to own a cabin up here. It's abandoned now so no one goes up there anymore."

"That sounds like the perfect place where he would take her." John replied, "I'm going to go check it out and see if she's up there."

"I think you should let the police handle it."

"There's no time. Just give me the address. You have to understand, I have to find her." John pleaded with him.

He thought about it for a minute and the said, "Alright, it's 549 Pine Crest Drive. It's about an hour away from here though."

"Just give me the directions and I will be there in a less time then that." John demanded.

So he gave John the directions and he was off to go find Nicole. Hoping and praying to god that he wasn't to late.

**Back with Nicole**

Nicole woke up about an hour later. Her stomach ached a lot but she couldn't do anything about it because her hands were still tied behind her back. Her eyes were sore and they were swollen from crying. She didn't know how much more she could take of this.

Paul was still gone, thankfully but she didn't know where and when he would be back. It scared her that he could come back and beat her some more or finally just rape her. She hated the feeling of being terrified all the time.

She tried to lick her lips but then realized that Paul must of duck taped her mouth shut. Tears poured down her dirty face. This was pure hell. 'Please John' she pleaded in her head, 'Please come and save me from this hell.'

But the sound of the door opening and footsteps outside immediately mad her terrified. She thought for sure Paul was back. That was until she heard the most sweetest voice that she had been dying to hear again, "Nicole!? Shorty!? Are you in here?"

Nicole couldn't believe her ears. It really was John and he came to save her. She was so happy but then she realized that she could be somewhere where he couldn't hear her. When he called out again, she tried to yell but it came out muffled.

"Nicole?" John sounded like he recognized her, "Say it again, Shorty."

Nicole yelled again, trying with all her might to make him hear her. John rammed through the door and it immediately broke from all his weight. Then he saw her, his precious girlfriend. She was dirty, her clothes torn; bruises all over her body and tied up. Her cheeks were stained from tears and her make-up. But relief washed over him when he saw that she was alive, "Shorty!"

More tears fell down from her eyes. She was so relieved. John ripped the tape off of her mouth so she could speak. She took in a breath and cried, "JJ, I'm so glad to see you."

"Not half as glad as I am to see you." John said when he went to untie her hands, "Where's Paul?"

Nicole weakly shook her head, "I don't know . . . I just woke up when I heard you come in."

"Ok Shorty, we need to get you out of this place." John went to pull her up but Nicole saw Paul running at them with a steel pipe in hand. She had no time to warn John before Paul hit him on the head with it. John fell on to the bed, out cold.

Nicole immediately went to his side, "John! Please wake up, JJ!"

Paul swung an arm around her neck and injected more fluids so that she would fall asleep. So once again she drifted off to sleep.

**2 Hours Later**

John slowly regained consciousness. He tried to move but realized that he was chained to the wall somehow. He pulled at them but they didn't budge. He searched worriedly for the younger Massaro but didn't see a single sign of her. Then his eyes fell upon Paul who was looking straight at him, smirking.

"Hello, Cena isn't it? I remember that we never been formally introduced.

"Yeah since I last saw you, I punched you so hard I nearly killed you." John snapped, "Where's Nicole?"

"You get right to the point, don't you?" Paul snickered.

"Cut the bullshit, where is she?" John asked angrily.

"Jeez calm down, pretty boy." Paul laughed, "The little slut is fine . . . for now."

John snarled at him, trying to punch him but of course couldn't. "You mother fucker, don't you dare hurt her!"

Paul laughed and punched John in the face, "Calm the fuck down! I knew this was going to be fun but I just never knew how much."

John glared at him, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh you'll see." Then he disappeared into the room next to this one. While he was gone, John tried to loosen them but saw that they were solid steel. He didn't know if he could do it.

But he stopped suddenly when Paul appeared with Nicole, holding a kitchen knife to her throat. John's eyes started to widen with fear.

"See I told you that she was fine." He snickered.

John ignored him and asked her, "Are you ok, Shorty?"

"Yeah as good as I'm going to get right at the moment." Nicole replied.

"Ok enough talk." Paul interrupted the couple by pressing the knife tighter to her throat while she yelped. "It's time to get down to business."

John glared at him and yelled angrily, "You fucken piece of shit, let her go!!"

Paul smirked, "All in due time, _Cena. _I just really want to go through with the plan that I cooked up."

"Oh and what plan is that?" John snarled.

"One that involves you watching me and Nicole while we have some . . . um . . ." Paul then stroked her hair and smiled, "Fun."

Nicole knew what that meant. He really was a sick son of a bitch. Tears of fear came to her eyes. John couldn't do anything now, she was trapped. She looked at John because he looked like he didn't get what he was saying. Then he finally caught on and felt fear strike his heart, "Paul . . . no. It doesn't have to be like this. Please, I'll give you anything that you want –money, a place to hide from the police, a ticket out of the country, anything. Just don't hurt her."

"Hmmm . . . that is tempting—" Paul thought but then said, "But I don't want any of that. What I want most of all is to make you squirm. I want you to feel pain after what you and this little bitch did to me."

He tightened the chokehold he had around Nicole while she gasped. "And the only thing I can think of to make you really squirm and feel a lot of pain is to see your little slut here get hurt . . . and get raped right in front of your very own eyes."

John tried to lunge for him but the chains held him back, "You sick, mother fucker! Don't you lay another finger on her!"

Paul just smirked again. He started to lead Nicole into the bedroom but that was when she started to fight him. If she would have been in better shape, she probably would have gotten free. But she was just so exhausted. So she started to sob uncontrollably and crying out to John.

John was trying with all his might to break the chains. He was starting to get tired and the still wouldn't break. But then he looked straight ahead and saw Paul, punching her and kicking her while he tried to pull her jeans down. He heard Nicole scream and plead for him to stop. She cried for her boyfriend again. That's all it took. A rush of pure adrenaline surged through him and he pulled on the chain. It instantly broke. He lunged at Paul, tackling him the ground. They rolled around until finally John beat him so bad that Paul went limp.

John stood up and turned away from Paul's body to look at his girlfriend. She was sobbing so hard, she could hardly breathe, "JJ is he . . ."

"I don't know." John said while he ran over to her, throwing his arms around her to hold her. She was beaten and bloody, but alive. He didn't know a week ago if he would ever hold her in his arms again, "It doesn't even matter. You're safe now."

"Yeah, I guess I—" But her voice caught in her throat because a sharp pan shot through her stomach. She cried out in pain, "JJ, it hurts . . . so bad . . ." she trailed off. She started to lose consciousness.

"Shorty! No! Stay with me, Shorty!" John yelled out to her. But she was knocked out and wouldn't answer. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to the car to drive her to the hospital. It was then that he realized that her jeans were soaked with blood, her blood.

**4 hours later**

John was pacing in the waiting room of the hospital, anxiously waiting to hear anything about Nicole. He brought her here about 3 ½ hours ago and no one has told him a thing. Ashley, Matt, Randy, and Candice were in the room too. All had tears in their eyes as did he. He prayed to god that she was going to make it. Nothing would have prepared him for what the doctor was going to tell him.

Finally the doctor came in and the five of them hurriedly made their way over to him. "Are you all here for Miss Massaro?"

"Yes!" Ashley spoke first, "Is she going to make it?"

"Yes she should make a full recovery." He said while everyone let out a sigh of relief, "But I'm afraid, I do have some bad news."

John shot him a look, "What is it?"

"Well she does have a concussion which is mild. She also suffered a badly bruised arm and some very bad bruised ribs. So she will be very sore for weeks. But there is no easy way to say this . . ." he trailed off.

"Just spit out." John pressed. He didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Alright, while Miss Massaro will make a full recovery, I'm sorry to say that we couldn't save the baby."

Everyone went dead silent but John's head ran rapidly, 'She was PREGNANT!? How could that be? Not only that but they could save it?'

John looked at the doctor in disbelief, "I'm sorry, did you just say baby?"

"Yeah, we tried so hard to save it but because of the injuries she sustained; it caused her to lose the baby. That's why she was bleeding so much and that caused her to pass out." The doctor explained, "Wait, did you even know?"

John shook his head while the doctor continued, "Well I wondered why you didn't ask about it. But I don't think she even knew about it because she was 11 weeks along but it looks like she didn't have any check ups or anything like that. but the worse news is since the severity of what happened, I'm not sure she will be able to have anymore children."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He said, "You can see her now. I was on my way to go tell her."

John looked back up, "Doc, I think it would be better if I told her."

"Ok, she's in that room down the hall." He said before walking off.

Knowing he would probably regret it but he had to know so he called out, "Hey Doc, I have to know . . ."

The doctor already knew what he meant so he answered, "It was a little boy."

'A BOY!' He and Nicole could have had a little boy. He still couldn't believe it. They've talked about having kids later on but now it looks like that dream couldn't be a reality. And it was going to kill him even more when he saw the look on Nicole's face when he would tell her the horrible news.

So when the doctor was out of sight, John turned to Ashley. If Nicole knew she was pregnant, Ashley would know. "Ash . . . did Nicole know that she was pregnant?"

Ashley wiped the tears from her eyes, "No, she didn't John."

"How do you know for sure?" John pressed her.

Ashley took in a breath before wiping more tears falling from her eyes, "Because right before Paul kidnapped her, she said that she had been throwing up a lot. But she told me it was probably just a really bad flu bug."

John let out a breath. Maybe then it would be easier for here but knew it wouldn't be. "Well Ash, I think you should be the one to tell her."

Ashley shook her head, "I think you should. It'll be better coming from you. I'll visit her after you tell her."

John nodded his head. Then he walked back to the room. When he saw her, her eyes were shut and she looked to be in so much pain. But then she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw John.

"Hey there, JJ."

John gave her a smile back, "Hey there yourself, Shorty. How are you feeling?"

"Really sore." She said, "An there is nothing else to say to that."

"It looks really bad but I know you. You're a fighter and you always tough it out."

"Yeah, Yeah." She joked, "I just don't know why they were working on my stomach. I know he kicked me hard but I didn't know that hard."

"Yeah" John said back. He had to tell her but damn this was going to be hard.

Nicole's senses instantly picked up, "JJ, what's wrong?"

John took her hand in his and let out a deep sigh, "Well I just want you to know that I love you so damn much. And no matter what I always will. I just want you to remember that first off, ok?"

Nicole looked at him questionably, "JJ, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

It broke his heart but he had to tell her. "Well the good news is that you'll make a full recovery. There is nothing to serious so you'll be back in the ring in no time . . . but there was a reason why they worked on your stomach."

"What's that?"

"You were pregnant, Shorty." John revealed.

"Oh my god! But wait a minute . . . I WAS pregnant."

"They couldn't save him, Shorty. Paul beat you so bad that he cause you to lose him."

"Him?"

"Sorry, it was a slip of the tongue . . ." John apologized. Nicole's light blue eyes began to fill with tears. He knew what he was about to say next and it would tear her up more. "But that's not the worst part?"

Nicole sniffled, "What could be worse than this?"

John wiped the tears from her cheeks, "You might not be able to have another child."

Nicole dropped John's hand, "What?"

"The doctor said that you might not be able to. There is still a slim chance that you can." John explained, "But Shorty, even if you can't it doesn't matter. There is still other ways to have kids."

Nicole didn't hear anything after he told her that she might not be able to have anymore children. All she wanted was to be alone. "John, I just want to be alone right now."

John cringed at the use of his first name but asked, "Are you sure?"

"Actually can you send Ashley in? I just need to be with my sister right now."

John had to admit that it did hurt but obliged. So he left Nicole to go get Ashley for her.

**The next chapter is the last chapter of Let Me Be Your Hero. So no preview for it, sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Thanks to xAttitudex, CraftyTink529, mcena99, ChainGangShorty54, foolishangel87, SBMFanatic, and Bittersweetgurl77 for the reviews. Wow 7 reviews! Thank you so much guys! You rock! Anyway I'm sorry about the lateness but my computer had to get fixed so that's why it took a really long time.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And to all you who are wondering, I am writing a sequel! That should be up soon and I still don't know what to call it so if you got any ideas please give it to me lol. Anyway here you go with the last chapter and I hope to get lots of reviews!! **

Chapter 20

John sadly walked down to the hospital waiting room. He didn't know why Nicole didn't want to talk to him about it. He knew he wanted to talk to her. He looked up and saw Ashley walking up to him while the other three were hanging there heads, looking at the ground.

"So how is she?" Ashley asked.

John shook his head, "Not well at all. She wants to see you though."

"Oh . . . ok" Ashley told Matt that she was leaving to go see her. But before the older Massaro left, she turned to John, "Hey John, she'll be ok. She just needs some time to herself to think things through."

John gave her a reassuring smile, "I hope, Ash. Just go on and talk to her."

Ashley gave him a nod then left to go see her baby sister. John went and sat next to matt and Randy. Candice was crying so Randy was trying to comfort her and calm her. John put his head in his hands as Matt continued to look at him.

"You ok, John?" Matt asked.

"I don't know Matt. I'm more scared than ever. And I feel so helpless because I can't do anything that will take her pain away." John looked up at Matt, "I don't know what to do for her to make her feel better. I know that this is the one thing that I can't fix."

Matt nodded, "No, John, you can't really fix something like this. I think all you can do right now is to be there for her and try to help each other through it."

"I guess." John said, "Then I keep thinking about how she just lost our child, our little boy."

"You don't blame her, do you?" Matt asked defensively. Nicole was a really good friend to him and he would be upset if John blamed her for something that wasn't her fault at all.

"Oh God no! it's that fucken bastard's fault!" John said bitterly, "What I meant was I never know anything about that child or what he was going to be like. I feel robbed, you know? It just sickens me that so much bad stuff has happened to her when she doesn't even deserve it."

Matt just looked on and gave him a comforting pat on the back. He knew John didn't want to talk any further and he was fine with that.

**Meanwhile**

Nicole was crying on her older sister's shoulder. She had been for the past 10 minutes now but she finally started to stop so she finally began to speak.

"Ash, this hurts so much." Nicole sniffled.

Ashley gave her another hug, "It will hurt, Nikki. It will probably never go away. But you can try and be ok with that."

Nicole wiped the remaining tears that fell from her eyes, "I just feel so empty inside. Like I little part of me just died. It kills me that I will never know anything about my little boy . . . but the worst part is that I might not be able to have another."

Ashley shook her head, "I know how you always wanted to have that perfect little family. And with a lot of other little ones running around. Life just isn't fair, is it?"

"Hell no, it's not."

Ashley looked at her, "Hunn, I want to know why you are not having this talk to John, your boyfriend. This was his child too."

Nicole looked down at the ground, "I know. I just feel like . . . I don't know, that I failed him somehow. He sounded so disappointed in me."

Ashley shook her head, "Oh Nikki, he's not. He's hurt and really worried about you, yeah. But no way is he disappointed in you."

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course not" Ashley assured her, "All I know for sure is that he's really hurt that you're having this talk with me and not him."

Nicole looked up at the older Massaro sister. The real reason she didn't want to see him was because she was disappointed in herself. She couldn't help but think that she could have prevented this somehow. And because of her carelessness, her and John would never to get to know their little boy.

But she knew she had to talk to him. She nodded her head, "Then Ash, will you go get him?"

Ashley smiled and gave her a hug, "I'll be right back."

Then Ashley left to go get John. Nicole tried to prepare herself because she was afraid she would break down as soon as he walked in. but when he actually did walk in and looked at her, she instantly broke down in tears.

"I'm so sorry, JJ!" she cried, "I didn't mean for this to happen . . ."

John ran over to her with open arms while she hugged him, clinging onto him to feel him. John stroked her brown, black streaked hair, "Shhh, Shorty, its ok. None of this is your fault. You didn't know."

Nicole sniffled, "I know. But I still should have gone to the doctor to make sure since I was throwing up an awful lot."

John kissed the top of her head "Don't blame yourself, Shorty. Everything's going to be ok."

Nicole just kept crying. She liked the feel of her boyfriend's arms around her. She did hope that everything was indeed going to be alright.

**2 Weeks Later**

Nicole got out of the hospital a couple of more days after that. Nicole and Ashley's parents came to visit there for awhile and she was grateful that she could see her parents. Her mom thanked John over and over for saving her daughter's life but her dad was different. She had always been a daddy's girl until she decided to be a wrestler. Her dad didn't want her traveling all over the world where she could get hurt and injured like she was now. So since John had been in the business, he had dislike for him, of course. But John and her father ignored it to keep Nicole happy.

Nicole was extra gloomy. She acted like she was fine when her parents were there. But when they left, she went back to lying in bed most of the day. Vince gave her a month off while she still was traveling with John and Ashley. She started to withdraw herself from everybody. And John was getting worried.

She wasn't doing anything for herself at all. It seemed like she was slipping into a depression that he could get her out of. He tried everything, holding her, try to talking to her, even pleading with her. He hated to see his usual beautiful girlfriend who loved to laugh and enjoyed life to this. And it wasn't helping any that Vince was getting angry with him. He wanted to start to film the movie but John didn't want to leave Nicole's side. Plus their anniversary had passed but they didn't do anything because Nicole didn't feel like it. And he had such an important question to ask her.

But it was Monday so John had to go on to the arena. He walked into the bedroom and Nicole was still lying in bed. John went over to her and sat down beside her, he stroked her head but she didn't move. Her eyes were open but she was staring off into space.

"Shorty, I'm going to the arena now. Why don't you come with me?" John asked her.

Nicole didn't say anything.

John sighed, "Shorty, come on. Please snap out of this. I hate seeing you like this."

John pleaded with her, "I love you so damn much and this isn't like you at all. I can't stand seeing you waste yourself away."

He didn't get to say anything further because his cell phone went off, "I'll be right back, Shorty." And he left the bedroom.

Nicole pulled away from her thought and listened to John's conversation.

"Yeah, hey Vince . . ." she heard John say, "No, she's going to stay here because she's not feeling well . . . Do we have to talk about this now? . . . I'm sorry, Vince, I can't . . . I know production starts tomorrow but I can't leave her . . ."

Nicole knew that they were talking about the movie that he was supposed to be starring in. She couldn't and wouldn't let him put his life on hold for her. And she also knew that she had to do something. She knew she felt so bad about this whole thing that she didn't think she could get over it really quickly. Then it hit her. She knew what she had to do.

John came back into the room and finally she looked into his bright, crystal blue eyes. But when she looked at them, she saw eyes full of sadness and restlessness. And it was all because of her. She had caused him so much pain.

"I've got to go, Shorty. Are you sure you're not coming?" John half-asked, half-pleaded.

She didn't say a word, just shook her head no.

"Ok, Ash is not coming up to visit tonight because the gang is heading out to a local club. But I'm coming back to stay right here beside you tonight." John said when a tear fell from his eyes, "I love you, Shorty."

He kissed her, gently on the lips. Then he put his hands behind her head and pushed her into a long, passionate, desperate kiss. She kissed him back because she wanted to so bad. She didn't say anything when he left.

After about an hour or so, she got up out of bed and started to pack. She hated this idea so much but knew she had to do it. Tears poured down her face but it was the only way that could make it all better.

**After Raw**

John, Matt, Ashley, and Randy were all in John's locker room. Ashley wanted to know how her sister was doing before they went and hit the club.

"Not much has changed." John answered sadly, "She still lays in bed and doesn't eat, sleep, or speak to me. The only time she eats is when I make her. I don't know what to do, Ash. I've tried everything and she's scaring me."

Ashley nodded her head, "Yeah, she's scaring me too. This was the way she was when Grandma died. But the severity of losing a child, I can't imagine what she's going through."

Everyone hung their head when Randy asked, "What are you doing about the movie that you have to go and shoot?"

John looked at the Legend Killer, "I told Vince, I can't leave her. But he told me he's give me another day to think about it. And if I still said no, he'll have to find another."

"So what are you going to do?" Matt asked.

"Well I don't care if he gives me a day or a whole week to think about it. I can't leave her when se's in such a fragile state as this." John replied.

"Even though starring in this movie could be the biggest break of your career?" Ashley asked.

John didn't even have to hesitate to answer, "As cheesy as this may sound, Ash. She's everything to me. It isn't worth it if she's not there to share it with me."

Matt patted him on the back, "Well I hope you made the right choice. We'll head on out here."

"Alright see you guys later." John called to them as they left. John grabbed his things and left to get back to his girlfriend.

--

He walked into their hotel room and instantly felt something was wrong. He called out, "Shorty? Are you in here?"

He dropped his stuff on the floor and walked into the bedroom where he left her. He looked to see the room was clean which wasn't a good thing at all. He saw her suitcases were gone. She wasn't in bed or the bathroom. Where the hell did she go? Then he saw a note in her curvy handwriting, set on the pillow on the bed. He picked it up and read:

_JJ,_

_As I'm writing this, tears are pouring down my face. This is absolutely the most hardest thing that I have ever had to do in my life. I thought a lot about this past couple of weeks and all I have done is hurt you. The reason I withdrew myself from everyone else is because I can't stand the fact that I lost your—our first child._

_So when I heard you talking to Vince, I knew I had to let you go. You have a whole life ahead of you, JJ. You can't have me holding you back from doing something you know you love to do. I can't and won't let you risk everything that you have ever worked for just because of me. So that's why I have to leave . . ._

_But never, ever think, JJ that I don't love you. Because I do, with all of my heart and soul. I have never loved someone so much as I do to you. You mean the world to me and that's why it hurts so much to do this because I know it will hurt for you too. But I will always love you . . . you make me feel like I can do anything and so special and I will always be grateful for that._

_So be strong, JJ. I know you'll do fine without me later on. Go out in this world and prove to everyone wrong. Ignore all the boos and jeers because I know that gets to you sometimes. You were meant to prove everyone wrong. I know someday they will see that passionate and hard-working man that I see every day._

_So JJ, I hope that you won't hate me for this decision because I love you so much. And I hope someday you will understand my decision. So do us both a favor and save the heartache more and don't try to contact me or find me. You may not see it now but its better this way._

_ With all my love,_

_ Your Shorty_

John read it over and over again but he still couldn't believe it. Then it finally hit him. His precious Shorty had left him. And he would probably never see her again.


End file.
